Shifts in Destiny
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: third installment of "Sailor Witches" Saga. Serena is released from St. Mungos and begins a new life as a normal teenager.
1. Serena the Teenage Witch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is part 3 of the Sailor Witches Saga. Please read Sailor Witches and Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal before reading this. It might be a good idea to skim over the stories if you've already have read them. It has been a long while!_

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 1

Serena the Teenage Witch

As soon as Voldemort had Sailor Saturn back at his lair, he worked on getting her to change to his side. She was defiant from the beginning. He used the Imperious Curse a few times, but she was able to fight against it. As much as the Cruciatus Curse hurt, she would not give in. He tried other ways. Gifts, talk of her achieving great power—but it was not enough.

"Why do you resist me so much, Sailor Saturn?" Voldemort demanded. "I can give you a chance to prove your worth. Look at all these gifts. I have given you."

"It's going to take more than nice things for me to join you," said Sailor Saturn. She was standing in the nicest of rooms. There was a wardrobe full of fashionable gowns and robes. "I am a Sailor Scout. My job is to destroy evil."

Voldemort shook his head. "No my dear. Your purpose is to simply destroy. Evil and good does nto exist. There is only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Hmph," Sailor Saturn muttered. "That sounds like something Mistress9 would say. You can't make me join you, Voldemort. I have been used as a tool for darkness and I won't be used again." She tightened her hands around her glaive and rotated it so that the blade was pointed to her belly. "Even if I have to sacrifice myself!"

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "Stop!"

Sailor Saturn ran herself with her own weapon. She heard Voldemort curse under his breath. He called out to other Death Eaters and they began healing her wounds in a matter of seconds. Of course, some Death Eaters did not understand why Voldemort wanted this girl so much. It was clear she was powerful but weren't they enough for him? They only obeyed his commands of healing her out of fear of dying at his hands.

Because she attempted to take her own life, Voldemort confiscated Sailor Saturn's glaive. She lost the ability to transform—temporarily—until she got her strength back. He promised her a new transformation if she would join him. She resisted again and again. Hotaru told him time and time again to just get it over with and kill her already. The foolish Death Eaters who told him the same suffered the Cruciatus curse.

"I do not take any pleasure in torturing you, my dear sailor scout," Voldemort said after torturing Hotaru for the millionth time. She sat in a corner of her room, gasping for breath and holding her sides. "Well, at least not like I do when I torture Muggles." He added as an after thought. "But there is no need for you to suffer the Cruciatus Curse. I don't want you to loose that beautiful, strong mind of yours. You won't be any use to me when you are insane. I don't want the strongest of all sailor scouts to live out the rest of her life in St. Mungos."

"If it will get me away from you," Hotaru muttered, "I really don't care."

Voldemort sighed and took a seat beside her. "That power of yours is just going to waste with the sailor scouts. When have they given you an opportunity to prove yourself? I don't want to hurt you, my dear. I want to help you."

Hotaru laughed. "Help me? By making me a Death Eater?"

"You have great potential, don't you understand?" said Voldemort. "The things you can do? The sailor soldiers are jealous. You know this."

Hotaru bit her lip. She had said such things to the other Outers when she trashed Knocturn Alley. But even if it were true, how could she just turn her back on everything she learned, what she stood for and join Voldemort? She lowered her head to the ground.

"People will fall down before you. You can change the world. I just want to get you started. You won't be like the other Death Eaters, I assure you. You will be an equal, like me. Why, you can give them orders if you want to."

He pushed up her chin with his pale, spider-fingered like hand to meet her eyes. Though there were circles under her eyes, they still held a fierce determination. They began glowing purple, followed by the rest of her body.

"You can't," murmured Hotaru. "You can't make me. You. Cannot. Control. DEATH!"

A jet of purple light shot at Voldemort, making him fly across the room. It took him a while to get back. He should have been livid but on the contrary, he only was more excited.

"That is it," said Voldemort. "That raw power. Think of it would do to an entire city. You can start taking your seat next to me. Perhaps when you see what feels like when you are sitting on a throne and you have servants at your command, you may thing differently. Good day to you."

He smiled at her and she returned his gaze with a scowl. He left the room and Hotaru began to cry.

"Please," she whispered. "Someone, please find me."

* * *

Uranus and Neptune were helping Dumbledore find Horcruxes. After looking at selected memories, he came to the conclusion that one of them must be in the ruins of the Gaunt house. It was no doubt booby trapped and they entered with caution. The Gaunt house had so much dust it made them feel as though they were walking into the desert. Neptune ran her finger over the dust-covered table.

"If Voldemort placed a Horcurx here," she said. "It was a long time ago."

"Be careful," advised Uranus. "I don't like this. Professor, do you know what this Horcrux might look like?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, but I believe I know it when I see it."

Uranus nodded to Neptune and she nodded back, taking out her mirror. "If I may, Professor. My mirror can show things that are hidden."

"Please," said Dumbledore.

"Submarine Reflection!" said Neptune and an aquamarine light shined around the room like a searchlight. There was something that flickered underneath a chair.

"There," said Neptune.

Dumbledore approached, his right arm out stretched.

"Wait!" said Uranus. "If that is it, I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

Dumbledore laughed. "I get forgetful in my old age. You are quite right."

He flicked his wand and made the chair topple over, revealing a small silver ring with a black stone. The headmaster and two sailor scouts circled around the small ring. Uranus scrunched up her face.

"That's it?" she questioned. "An ugly old ring?"

"Ah, but not just any ring," said Dumbledore. "This has been in the Gaunt family for generations, according to the words of Marvolo Gaunt. Tom's maternal grandfather."

"My mirror is finding a presence or soul inside," said Neptune. "This must be it."

"Then let's destroy it," said Sailor Uranus, taking out the Space Sword. "I'll do it. Neptune, Dumbledore, let me do it. I will need some room."

"Uranus," said Neptune. "Let me help you."

"I can do it," offered Dumbledore.

"No, Professor," said Uranus. "You need to give those lessons to Harry. I'm a Sailor Scout. I think I can take on a little ring. Don't worry, Neptune. You've found it. I can do the rest."

"Some of Riddle's soul is inside," said Dumbledore. "He will try to keep you from doing the task."

Uranus nodded. "I understand."

Dumbledore and Neptune stepped out of the old shack of a house so Uranus could perform the task. She waited until they were a good distance before bringing her sword down on the small ring. The ring did have a power and she felt as if she was fighting an armed opponent. Black and green streaks of light came from the ring, preventing her from cutting the ring. Gritting her teeth, Sailor Uranus pushed the Space Sword down harder.

"Cut it!" she ordered her sword. "Just cut the damn ring already!"

She heard laughter inside the ring. "You cannot win, you pathetic Sailor Soldier. Your naïve princess gave up her power and I have your sailor scout of ruin. You do not stand a chance."

Sailor Uranus' hand shook. She began to wish that she had killed Hotaru when she had the chance. They would not be in this situation if Hotaru had already been dead.

"Don't underestimate us," Sailor Uranus muttered. "We will destroy you, one piece at a time. Space Sword Blaster!"

Bright blue light shined from her sword, cutting the silver ring in half. Black smoke escaped with a hiss and Sailor Uranus covered her face. Sailor Neptune called out for her.

Sailor Uranus jumped out of the house just before it collapsed. Her gloves had burned away from the blast and she was slightly shaken but she was fine.

"Sailor Uranus," said Sailor Neptune, rushing to her side.

"I'm all right," Sailor Uranus grumbled. "It's done. You were right, Professor. It gave a bit of a fight but I was able to carry it through."

"Well done," said Dumbledore. "Return to Headquarters and see what you can do there. I shall call on you again when I need you."

"Yes, sir," said Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded.

* * *

Serena's healers wanted Serena to remain in the hospital for a few more days until she got all of her strength back. The silver crystal potion did not bring her back to full strength and she had to have a teaspoon of "medicine" twice a day until her healers saw that she could be let out. After using the remains of the imperium silver crystal, the healers made a compound of crystallized silver mixed with other healing ingredients. She was sleeping a lot and was not allowed to get out of bed, except for a bathroom break. Knowing that her parents were going crazy not knowing where she was and that she couldn't get away to do it herself, she had asked her friends to tell them the truth. Tonks, Harry, Raye, Lydia, Lita, Raye, Mina, Ami and Ami's dad came to deliver the news.

The door opened two seconds after Harry knocked on it. He found himself looking at Mr. Tsukino.

"Harry!" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed. "Where's Serena. Dora's told me that she's been hurt." He looked at Tonks and Tonks nodded.

"Yes, Serena won't be let out of St. Mungos for at least another week," said Tonks. "She asked us to come tell you the truth of what happened.

"Please come in," said Mr. Tsukino and he called his family into the living room.

"What happened to our Serena?" said Mrs. Tsukino shakily.

"It was my fault," said Harry suddenly.

"No it wasn't," hissed Raye.

"What do you mean?" inquired Mr. Tsukinio. "Did you hurt my daughter?"

"No, I would never!" Harry exclaimed. "She just…put herself in harms way because of me."

"Does this have anything to do with Serena being Sailor Moon?" asked Sammy and the girls stared at him.

"H-how do you know about that, Sammy?" Ami inquired softly.

"Well, it was weird that you were at headquarters for the Order," said Harry. "Serena would never tell me why you were there, acting as part of the order, sitting in on that conversation when Ginny and I had to leave. You guys are still under age too, so there had to be a reason why the Order would need you. I've seen Sailor Moon and I've noticed that she has the same cat as Serena." He held up Luna, who looked slightly disgruntled. "You guys talk to her like she can talk back…not to mention…well…I kind of saw you transform at Hogwarts once."

"Oh man," said Lita.

"Sammy don't make up wild stories," said Mr. Tsukino. "We all know how bad Serena is at physical education."

"But when she becomes Sailor Moon, that all changes!" exclaimed Sammy. "I know Serena is Sailor Moon, and these girls are the sailor scouts!" he gestured at them. "They look just like them!"

"Sammy's telling the truth," said Lydia. "We're the sailor scouts. Serena's sent us here to tell you about it."

"So the Sailor Moon that was fighting all those weirdoes," her dad said slowly, "was Serena? The whole time?"

"Yeah," said Mina.

"What about you girls?" asked Mrs. Tsukino. "Do your parents know about this?"

"When I joined the Order of the Pheonix," explained Ami's dad, "Ami told me about her super heroine self."

"My grandpa knows about me too," admitted Raye, "but like Ami's dad, he didn't know that I was Sailor Mars until joining the order."

"My parents don't really know that I'm a sailor scout," said Lydia, "but my mom is the one that is treating Serena. I guess he made the connection that I must be a sailor scout too."

"My parents have no idea," said Mina.

"And you already know that mine died in a plane crash," said Lita.

"Well, I understand that heroes like to keep their identities a secret," Mrs. Tsukino said. "But I wish Serena could have told us. All those times when Tokyo was being attacked by some…thing, I thought she was with friends."

"She was with friends," said Lita. "She was with us."

"Why are you telling us this now?" asked Mr. Tsukino. "Is it because Serena got hurt?"

"Yeah," Tonks answered. "It was very bad. She almost didn't make it."

"Are you telling me that our daughter almost died and you couldn't even take us to the hospital to see her?" Mr. Tsukino demanded.

"There was no time!" insisted Tonks. "And certain measures have to be taken for Muggles to come to St. Mungos. The only Muggles I know that been to St. Mungos were Muggles that got hurt due to magical causes."

The Tsukinos were quiet for a moment and Sammy decided to break the silence. "Did a Death Eater get her with some sort of dark spell?"

"No," groaned Harry and he started he explained his closeness to his godfather. He told them about the vision he had of Voldemort hurting Sirius so Harry left Hogwarts with some friends to save Sirius. "Only Sirius was not there. It was all a hoax to get me to come to the Ministry of Magic. They needed me to get something for them. The Death Eaters were waiting for us and we were forced to defend ourselves. Eventually the sailor scouts and the Order of the Phoenix came, including Sirius. Bellatrix LeStrange knocked Sirius through a curtain that took him to some other spiritual plane. It killed him and Serena…Sailor Moon…went after him."

"How?" asked Mr. Tsukino. "How was she able to survive if it killed him?"

"It was the power of the moon crystal," explained Mina. "It's what gives Sailor Moon her energy and allows her to withstand such things. She used the crystal to return Sirius to life and bring them out of…wherever it was they went to. However, when Sailor Moon uses the moon crystal, it wipes her out of her strength and it can kill her."

"So Serena…was sacrificing herself for this Sirius?" Mrs. Tsukino said softly, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Did she know…it might kill her?"

"Yes," said Mina. "She knew how important Harry's godfather was to him and she couldn't let him die."

Mrs. Tsukino smiled behind her tears. "That sounds so much like our Serena…sacrificing herself for her friends."

"That is why it is my fault," Harry told them. "I should've known it was all a trick. I almost led Serena to her death. I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you, Harry," said Mr. Tsukino. "It isn't your fault. It's this…wizard. Shame on him for tricking a child in such a way."

Harry nodded sadly and wiped the tears from his eyes. It made him feel better to know that.

"Anyway, I hope that some of these 'Death Eaters' were caught, weren't they?" inquired Mr. Tsukino.

"Yes," answered Tonks. "All those that came to the Ministry of Magic are in prison now…except for Bellatrix LeStrange, who is dead. Voldemort managed to escape however."

"Serena is going to be all right, though?" asked Mrs. Tsukino. "Won't she?"

"Yes, that is the good news," said Tonks brightly. "We've managed to keep her alive. She is still weak though and the healers say she should be out in a week or so."

"A week," said Mrs. Tsukino. "But that is her birthday! Oh, she can't spend her birthday in the hospital!"

"If she has to stay," said Tonks, "maybe we can talk the hospital staff into letting her have her birthday party there."

"Well, when she gets back home," Mr. Tsukino said "she's grounded from being Sailor Moon for the rest of her life!"

"Dear!" Mrs. Tsukino scolded.

"That won't be a problem," said Lydia, "because the crystal has lost all of its power. Serena can't transform into Sailor Moon even if she wanted to and she doesn't. She wants to be a normal teenager."

"Will that stop you girls?" inquired Mrs. Tsukino.

"No," answered Mina. "We're still Sailor Scouts and we have jobs to do. I'll be leading the team now in Sailor Moon's place."

"I hope all this saving the world stuff isn't taking you away from your studies," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Um, well," mumbled Lita. "Yeah, it is kind of tough to balance the two."

"I don't know," said Ami. "I seem to manage."

"They will just be helping where they can," said Tonks. "By giving the school better protection. The other aurors will be doing the more difficult tasks."

"Will it still be safe for our children to go to school?" inquired Mrs. Tsukino.

"Trust me, they will be safer there than here," insisted Tonks.

After telling the Tsukinos measures for their safety and that they would keep in touch, Tonks and the others left.

* * *

Though she hoped to get out of St. Mungos by her sixteenth birthday, Serena stayed to recover. She was not allowed to get of bed but the healers allowed her to have a party in her room with her family and a few friends. But by a few friends, that included almost all of them. Serena remained in bed to open her presents. Her parents scolded her for keeping her super-heroine activities secret, yet praised her for doing what she felt was right to protect her friends. Her parents brought some changes of clothes and familiar things from home. They promised her anything she would like as a second gift when she left the hospital. From her friends she got magazines and comics to keep her from getting bored. Harry gave her chocolate and a plush white bunny. When she spotted it with the cute pink ribbon around its neck she squealed with delight.

"It is so cute!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Harry!" she hugged it.

"I remember you told me you'd like to own a rabbit," he said. "I hope you don't mind it being fake. There's no way the hospital will allow be to bring in a live rabbit."

"No, no, it's fine!" Serena said. "I love it! I don't have to worry about feeding it and cleaning up after it."

"I'm glad you like it, Serena," said Harry and Serena pecked him on the cheek. Serena leaned back and yawned.

Healer MacGreggor walked over to her. "Tired Serena? I think it is time for a rest."

Serena's face fell. "No! I haven't even blown my candles out yet!"

Healer MacGreggor folded her arms and looked at her. "You do look pale."

"At least let my guests stay for cake and ice cream and then I'll go to sleep. I promise. I've been cooped up in here for weeks."

"I'll see that she gets to sleep, Mum," said Lydia.

Healer MacGreggor eyed her daughter. "All right, one half hour. I have other patients to check on and when I come back, I suspect all of you to be gone and Serena to be asleep. Until then…" Healer MacGreggor reached into her robes and pulled out a small vial of silver liquid. "Your medicine."

"Yes ma'am," said Serena and she swigged the potion. Though she should have been used to the taste by now, she shivered. It didn't taste bitter like most medicines but it did not taste like ice cream either. She couldn't compare it to anything before. Yet still, it made her feel stronger, full of light.

"Good girl," said Healer MacGreggor and she left the room

"All right, Serena," said Mrs. Tsukino, bringing her candle lit pink and white cake to her. "Make a wish!"

Serena looked at Harry and thought very hard: _I hope I get released in time for Harry's birthday._ She closed her eyes and managed to blow out all the candles in one breath. Mrs. Tsukino promptly cut the cake into pieces and handed it out with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"The healers don't tell me about what's going on," said Serena, "but I know they're getting more patients. I hear them moving around from room to room and talking about accidents and illnesses. What is…Voldemort up to?"  
The girls paused. "Well, Dumbledore has been keeping the Order busy," said Raye. "Trista, Amara and Michelle are helping Dumbledore find the horcruxes."

"We've managed to save Emmeline Vance from a group of Death Eaters," added Ami, "however, Amelia Bones was killed a week ago. We suspect Voldemort was the one who killed her. A bridge collapsed and a lot of Muggles died."

Serena choked on her cake. Harry gave her a glass of water to wash down the cake.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed. "We've got to do something!"

"No, you're still in the hospital and you haven't got your powers anymore," said Harry gently. "Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

Serena groaned and sat back, dropping her fork onto her saucer. "Oh I feel so helpless stuck in here!"

"Maybe talking about the war right now is not a good idea," suggested Mr. Tsukino. "Harry, do your uncle and aunt still treat you the same? Do I have to golfing with him again to teach him a lesson?"

Harry grinned. "I don't think that will be necessary, sir. I don't live with them anymore."

"What?" Serena demanded. "What did you do; just pack up and leave?"

"No," said Harry. "After what happened to you at the Ministry of Magic, I spoke to Dumbledore. He told me the reason why he took me to my aunt and uncle's was because my mother's blood—the blood that protected me from Voldemort—is in my Aunt Petunia. Dumbledore knew that even though my Aunt Petunia is a Muggle, because she is the closet living blood relative of my mother, I would be protected from Voldemort still. That would only protect me until I reach seventeen but…now that I'm _stronger _than I was then, Dumbledore saw fit to have me leave my Aunt and Uncle's permanently."

"Did you ever go back?" Serena asked. "To get your stuff and explain things?"

"Well, most of my stuff was already still in my trunk," admitted Harry. "But yes, Dumbledore went with me to explain the story to my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. At first, they acted like they didn't care I was leaving. They were relieved; until Dudley said he'd rather have me stay."

Serena stared at Harry in shock. Mr. Tsukino, who was about to take a bite of cake, dropped it. "Is the same Dudley that was your uncle's caddy?"

Harry nodded.

"But he…was so rude! How…?"

"I was surprised too," Harry admitted. "But after the dementor attack last year, Dudley's humbled a bit. He wanted me to stay because he's afraid if the dementors come when I'm not around, he will be defenseless. He wants me to stay so I can protect them, and he tried to get his parents to see that. Then Aunt Petunia started crying about how 'grown up' Dudley got." Harry smirked. "She said I was welcome to stay if I wanted and Vernon said I could stay too…but I think he only said it because of the look Aunt Petunia was giving him."

"But you just left anyway?" Serena asked.

Harry nodded. "I told them it was time for me to move in with my godfather. We have been apart too long and I had almost lost him. So instead, I just promised them I would visit them when I could. I told Dudley what to do in case the dementors come. He knows to keep his mouth shut and go straight to Mrs. Figg. Even though she's a squib, she'll be able to get a hold of an auror for help."

"That's good," said Serena. "Are you staying at Headquarters then?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "The place looks a hundred times better than it used to. All of the dark stuff is gone and Kreacher is still taking his punishment."

Hermione groaned. "He really should take that hex off of him. He can't keep Kreacher as a rubbish bin forever!"

"I like him better this way," said Ron.

Serena giggled and finished her cake. She yawned and her friends took that as their cue to leave.

"No, wait," Serena insisted. "Stay a little longer!"

"I've already promised my mom I'd make sure you'd get to sleep," said Lydia.

They all said their goodbyes and wished Serena a happy birthday before leaving.

* * *

After Serena's birthday, she was determined to leave the hospital as soon as possible. She was allowed to get up and walk around for a short amount of time every day. When she wasn't being monitored, she would stretch and do some light exercise in her room. Harry's birthday was coming up and she wanted to be part of it. While doing some stretches in her room, she got an unexpected visitor.

"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino?"

"Uh oh!" Serena spun around and almost tripped. "Sorry…I was just stretching, you know! I know I should be in bed but people get bed sores you know!" Serena bowed forward repeatedly as she apologized. When she brought her head back up, she noticed her visitor was not a healer. Instead, it a man with brown hair and amber eyes, making him look lion-like.

Serena paused and straightened up. "Wait…who are you?"

"I am Rufus Scrimgeour," the man answered. "Minister of Magic."

"The Minister...of Magic?" Serena said softly. "Oh no, am I in trouble?"

"No, no," said the minister kindly. "I would just like to speak with you."

He came into the room and sat down on a chair.

"I didn't know Fudge wasn't minster anymore," Serena said. "No one tells me anything!" she muttered to herself.

"He lost his position as Minster of Magic two weeks after the incident at the Minstry," said Scrimgeour. "I found out that you were the sailor scout who saved Sirius Black, and thus lost your powers."  
"How…?" Serena asked.

"I arrived at the Ministry of Magic shortly after the incident," Scrimgeour said. "The aurors there explained to me you were. I've come here to thank you for your assistance and sacrifice. How are you feeling?"

Serena shrugged. "Okay. I'm a little antsy to get out of here."

"I'm sure you are," said Scrimgeour.

"So if you're the new minister of Magic," said Serena, "did you believe that Harry was telling the truth?"

"I had my suspicions after reading his article in _The Quibbler,_" Scrimgeour admitted. "I have been Head of the Auror department for a decade, and an Auror for even longer. I've learned that you cannot underestimate dark magic and the ones who use it."

"You didn't do anything to help him though," Serena pointed out. "Why?"

"There wasn't much I could do," said Scrimgeour. "There was really no way to prove He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still here, even though Harry's testimony did seem believable. I couldn't go to past Death Eaters homes and arrest them. All I could do was keep my eyes open for dangerous activity. Now that I am minister, I have the power and authority to take actions necessary to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers."

"How is this going to affect Hogwarts?" Serena asked. "You know, Umbridge came last year to take over everything there. Is she still working for the Ministry?"

"Yes, still at her post as Undersecretary," he replied.

"You've got to let her go!" Serena said. "She's the one that sent those dementors after Harry, and she even attacked him at school! She did horrible things!"

"I have planned to replace her with Amelia Bones," said the Minister. "But she was killed recently as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah," Serena frowned. "My friends told me."

"But if you have any idea who can replace her," said Scrimgeour, "I am open to suggestions."

Serena thought for a moment and her face lit up. "Trista Meioh—she's a sailor scout too. You're going to need the extra back up."

"I'll send her an owl then," said Scrimgeour. "Thank you, Serena. Now is there anything I can do for you?"

"Mm-hmm," hummed Serena. "If isn't too much trouble, can you arrange for me to get out of here ASAP? I am going stir crazy here!"

The Minister smiled at her. "Of course. Good day to you, Serena. I trust we shall meet again."

* * *

The Minister of Magic was able to get Serena out of the hospital the next day. Serena wanted to surprise her family, so she asked for Tonks to come get her. They were standing in the underground station waiting for their tube when a girl pointed at Serena and pulled on her mother's hand.

"Mummy, Mummy, look at that girls' hair!" the young girl said excitedly. "It's so long; she looks like a princess!"

"Don't point, Jessica," scolded the mother, pulling her away. "It's rude."

"But I was just saying she looks like a princess!"

As the girl and her mother disappeared around the corner, Serena picked up her long tress of hair. "Hey, Tonks, is it all right if we make a stop before going to my home?"

"Sure," said Tonks. "Are you hungry for some real food?"

"No," said Serena. "This stop isn't for food, more like…a project."

They went to a wig store, where Serena had planned to sell her hair. "You sure you want to do this?" Tonks asked as they were waiting in line.

"I'm sure," Serena said. "I'm not the Princess of the Moon and I'm not Sailor Moon anymore. I don't need this hair…besides, if this really was princess hair, then it should go to someone that really needs it."

Serena approached the counter when it was her turn and she pulled her hair out of their meatballs. "Hi, how much can I get for all _this?" _her hair fell onto the counter and the clerk stared at her hair in shock. In all her years of working in the wig and hair selling business, never has she seen someone with such long blond hair.

"T-ten pounds per ten inches," she stammered.

"Take it all," Serena said. "Let's make some wigs!"

The hair cutter was very careful cutting Serena's long hair. Serena allowed her to cut her hair so short that she could feel the scissors next to her scalp. It took almost two whole hours to cut it. Once the hair cutter was done, Serena only had an inch of hair left on her head.

"You must be a student," said the hair cutter as the clerk opened her till to pay Serena.

"Why you say that?" Serena asked.

"Because we've never given away this much money before…you must really need it."

"No, not really," said Serena. "I mean…my er—boyfriend's birthday is coming up and I need to get him a present. But I mainly just got rid of my hair because I needed a change."

The clerk looked at her, surprised at Serena's reaction. Some women would bawl after selling their precious hair, no matter how _bad _they needed the money.

"And think of all the cancer patients I'll be helping," Serena said brightly. "After all, my hair will grow back but theirs won't."

After collecting her money, nearly two-hundred pounds, Serena and Tonks left the shop. "Did you want to do anything else with your look before we go?"

"No," Serena said, shaking her head. "I'm ready."

"All right then," said Tonks. "Best that I apparate with you. Now hang on and hold your breath."

Serena put her arm around Tonks and she felt pressure from all sides. She wanted to scream and then she found herself in her front lawn. "Hey—we made it!" she gasped.

"Sorry about that," said Tonks. "Maybe you experienced apparition a bit too soon."

"No, no, it's okay!" Serena exclaimed. "It was faster this way."

Serena went her front door and opened it. "Hey everyone, I'm home!" she shouted into the house.

Sammy rushed to Serena and hugged his sister, something he had _never _done before. Serena laughed and hugged her little brother back.

"Surprise!" she said.

"Serena, you're back!" he cried. "So good to see you—hey—what did you do to your hair?"

"I sold it," said Serena simply. "Thought it was time for a change."

"Thanks for seeing her home, Tonks," said Mrs. Tsukino. "Please why, don't you come in?"

"Thank you," said Tonks. "But I had better be going. Now be careful…"

"We will," said Serena.

Tonks down the pathway and when she stepped out of the gate, she disappeared. Mrs. Tsukino shut the door.

"I don't think I can get used to seeing that," she admitted. "Oh, I'd better go call your father and tell him to come home early!" Mrs. Tsukino bounced to the kitchen to make the call. Sammy looked at Serena.

"Speaking of new hairstyles," he said, "didn't Tonk's hair used to be pink?"

"Yeah," answered Serena. "But she can change her appearance at will you know. I guess her hair is naturally brown."

"I see," said Sammy. "Hey, Serena…I'm so glad you're here…I've been trying to get through this level and I know you've beat this game already."

Sammy pulled his older sister into the living room and made her sit down, asking her for techniques how to beat the level bosses and where all the secrets were. Serena sat against the couch and sighed. It was so good to be home and to feel like a normal teenager again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. OWL Results

**_Disclimr: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._**

**Shifts in Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

**OWL Results**

A few days after her release, Serena was playing video games. She was just about to defeat the level boss when her brother blocked the TV.

"Sammy!" Serena roared. "What are you doing?"

"Hey your OWLs came in!" Sammy exclaimed. "Let's see if you have to retake everything."

"My OWLs?" Serena gasped, dropping the control. "Gimmie that!"

She snatched the envelope from Sammy and sat down on the sofa. Serena's hands were shaking too much to open the envelope.

"Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Sammy. "You should come see this. Serena got her OWL results."

Her parents came into the room.

"OWL results?" said Mr. Tsukino. "That's great…what are OWLs?"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Sammy explained for him. "Serena took the exam before school ended. Depending on how well she does in each subject, she can continue taking those courses to get certain jobs."

"Well let's see how you did!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed.

"Oh man," Serena groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick. I should've stayed in the hospital!"

Sammy sighed. "Just open it."

"I can't," Serena said. "Here Mom, you do it!"

"All right," said Mrs. Tsukino, propping the broom against the wall and taking the envelope. She felt slightly awkward, for she did not fully understand the magical curriculum. Mrs. Tsukino opened the envelope and took out the parchment, clearing her throat. "Now let's see, Pass grades: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable. Fail Grades: Poor, Dreadful, Troll. Serena Tsukino has received: Astronomy, P."

"How did you get a poor grade on Astronomy?" demanded Sammy with a snicker.

"Shh!" Serena hissed.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Acceptable. Charms, Acceptable. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Oustanding. Divination, Exceeds Expectations. Herbology, Exeeds Expectations. History of Magic, Dreadful. Potions, Poor. Transfiguration, Outstanding." Mrs. Tsukino handed the results to her husband. "Well, good job, Serena."

"Poor in Potions?" said Sammy.

"Hey, it's not easy!" exclaimed Serena. "Especially having Snape as teacher."

"Still, you should try harder," Mr. Tsukino pointed out. "I was always good in history. I would have thought you'd at least get an average grade."

"Our teacher was a ghost, Dad," said Serena, "and it was during our History of Magic OWL when Harry…had his vision that his godfather was in trouble. I'm sure everyone got a low grade in history."

"It's important to know your history," he said.

"Yes, I know," Serena sighed.

"But you've got an outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration," said Mrs. Tsukino. "That's very good. Do you know what you want to do after school?"

"Yes," said Serena. "I want to be a teacher!"

Sammy began laughing hard. Mr. Tsukino looked confused. Mrs. Tsukino attempted to look supportive but also couldn't get her head around it.

"A teacher?" she said slowly. "But how can you, with these grades? And you never really liked school to begin with."

"Oh, I just want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Serena said, "and I got an Outstanding in the class. Teaching it shouldn't be so hard."

"Maybe not, but getting through the term would be," said Sammy.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired while Serena glared at him.

"The position is jinxed, more like cursed," said Sammy. "Hogwarts couldn't keep a teacher more than a full term for the last six years. Lets see, from what I've been told, Professor Quirrel died…"

Mrs. Tsukino gasped and Mr. Tsukino moaned, "died?"  
"But he was a bad guy!" Serena exclaimed.

"Professor Lockhart lost his memory."

"He was trying to erase Harry and Ron's memories!" Serena said in her defense. "He deserved it!"

"Professor Lupin was a werewolf and he got fired."

"Actually, he just stepped down," Serena said. "And so what if he was a werewolf! You like Lupin!"

"Just stating the facts, Serena," Sammy said softly, naming off the teachers from his fingers. "Let's see, Professor Moody never got to actually teach at Hogwarts because a Death Eater attacked him and taught in his place. I can't believe it took almost the whole term before anyone noticed something was wrong."

"Polyjuice Potion—even Dumbledore was convinced it was him!"

"And don't even get me started on Professor Umbridge!" Sammy cried. "She's just plain evil!"

With this news, Serena's parents looked at her in concern. "Yes, maybe teaching isn't the right thing for you, Serena," her father said.

"Maybe you'll find a nice wealthy young man," Mrs. Tsukino said hopefully. "Actually, isn't Harry pretty well off?"  
Serena groaned. "Oh come on you guys, just because those kinds of things happened to the other teachers doesn't mean that'll happen to me!"

"Then why do you suppose something keeps happening to the teachers?" Sammy questioned.

"I—I don't know," said Serena.

"Well I don't want you teaching there until we know for sure it's safe," Mrs. Tsukino ordered. "A teacher dies, another loses his memory?"

"Oh all right," Serena groaned, taking back her OWLs. "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about my options when we get to Hogwarts."

Serena went to her room to call her friends to see if they got their OWL results. Instead of using the telephone (since some of the girls were living at Headquarters and they were unsure how to install a telephone) Serena used her communication device. She wanted to know if they were well on their ways to pursuing their dreams.

Lydia got basically the same results except she got an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures and an Outstanding in History of Magic. She was living with her parents in Ireland now, helping out the Order when necessary.

"Wow, how'd you luck out passing that one?" Serena asked. "Binns was always such a bore and we didn't finish the exam!"

Lydia laughed. "I don't think luck had anything to do about it. I actually enjoy History of Magic, well, these lessons were interesting anyway. I was able to finish the exam right before Harry...well...you know."

"You plan to be in the magical creature business, right?" asked Serena.

"Yeah," Lydia answered. "A lot of my family is already in the trade, so I think I'll do fine."

"I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Serena. "But Sammy told my parents about how jinxed that spot is, so now they want me to go elsewhere."

Lydia laughed. "I can't blame them, but it can't be jinxed forever. Maybe we'll find out why it's jinxed so much, and we'll be able to turn it around."

After speaking to Lydia, Serena called Ami.

Ami, to no surprise, got all Outstandings. She wanted to talk to Serena about her future career paths, but she was on her way with her father to celebrate. Raye received two Oustandings in Runes and Divination, Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Acceptable in Herbology and Transfiguration, Poor in History of Magic and Potions. Serena was surprised she did this well. Raye didn't seem like the studious type, and there was the situation between her and Draco. Serena decided to change the subject to her love life.

"Has he written you or anything?" Serena asked.

"No," said Raye.

"Have you written him?" Serena inquired.

"No," Raye answered, slightly irritated.

"Why not?" Serena questioned. "I know you still love him. Don't you want to know how he's doing?"

"Even if I did write him, Serena, he wouldn't write me back!" Raye exclaimed. "He's mad at me. He thinks I dated him so I can 'convert' him. I mean, how stupid is that? Ugh! Men are so stupid!"

"Hey!" shouted a man's voice in the background, probably Sirius.

"Maybe it will get better when we return to school," Serena suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so," Raye moaned. "Hey, here's Lita. I er–gotta go help Grampa!"

Raye shoved her communication device in Lita's hand and took off. Lita looked down at Serena's face.

"Hi Lita...is Raye really going to help Grampa?"

"I'm not sure," said Lita, "he's not even here. You asked her about Draco, didn't you?"

"Guilty," said Serena.

Lita laughed. "What's up, Serena?"

"I got my OWLs, and I was just wondering how everyone else did," Serena said.

She explained her results to Lita and what she wanted to do. Lita was able to put her at ease by telling her if she was meant for the job, nothing could keep her from taking it. Lita wanted to work at an Inn, and she got good enough marks for it. She was able to get an Outstanding in potions, as well as an Outstanding in Herbology. She failed History of Magic, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and it that didn't bother her. Lita passed the classes that were important to her. Serena envied her slightly that Lita didn't have to prove herself to anyone. She had no parents to show her report card to and they didn't have to 'approve' her in anyway. If she wanted to work at Inn, she was free to do so. She could even work at the ministry if she wanted to. Serena decided not to tell her this, because she had a feeling it would upset her.

"I'm glad that you were able to get the OWLs you wanted," Serena answered.

"Thanks," said Lita. "You want to talk to Harry?"

"Yeah, sure!" Serena exclaimed.

Serena and Harry talked for a long time. He was quite pleased with his OWL results. Somehow, he managed to get all the grades he needed to focus on his Auror career. The only failing grade he got was in History of Magic and Divination, which didn't even matter. Ron also got the grades needed for an Auror, and Hermione got all Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations.

"That's great Harry!" Serena exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

"I'll have to thank Lydia," said Harry. "She gave Ron and me good luck charms for the OWLs. I was able to remember what I needed to do for my tests. How'd you do, Serena?"

"Pretty good," said Serena. "I only failed Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic. No big deal…not really…"  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, I told my parents I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. "But Sammy's told them how cursed it is, and they thinks something bad is going to happen to me. Maybe if I've done better in the other classes, I might find a job they'd approve of…like a historian or something."

"Serena, you want to know what I think?" Harry inquired. "I think the reason why Hogwarts couldn't keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is because of Voldemort."

"That's what I think!" Serena exclaimed.

"And when he's gone, you'll have no trouble staying at Hogwarts for a full year," Harry insisted.

"That's what I've told them," Serena groaned. "But they don't want me to even try unless they know for sure."

"I agree," said Harry. "Besides, I think you will need more training after Hogwarts. Just to be sure."

"I know," Serena groaned.

"So….what are you getting me for my birthday?" Harry asked devilishly..

"I can't tell you that!" Serena gasped. "You'll just have to wait."

"All right," said Harry.

"I'm going to call Mina," said Serena. "See how she's done."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course," Serena answered. "Love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Serena," he said.

"Oh, Harry—can you do me a favor?" Serena asked.

"Absolutely," Harry said immediately.

"Can you see if Raye can put away her pride and just write a letter to Draco?" Serena said. "Seriously, I think she's acting meaner than usual. Even though Draco's a bit of a…of a…"

"Prat, git, slimeball?" Harry suggested.

"Er, yeah," Serena said, "I liked her better when she was dating him. She seemed happier."

"Yeah, I notice ed that to," Harry agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

Harry closed the connection and he passed the message onto Raye. Raye wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, great, not you too!" Raye exclaimed. "I thought you'd be thrilled I'm not dating your number one rival!"  
"You have to admit, he did make you happy," Harry told her.

"I can make myself happy!" Raye cried, turning on her heel and storming off.

"Well, I think you need some practice," Harry muttered, silently telling him to think twice the next time Serena asks him for a favor.

Serena called Mina at her house. She was living with her mother in London. Mina's mother was a witch, working for the ministry in the Magical games and sports division. Mina did worse than Serena. No Oustangings, only Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Herbology and an Acceptable in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. She failed all her other classes and she didn't really mind–no matter how much her mother did.

"I keep telling her I've already got a job lined up in Paris with Pierre!" Mina groaned. "I'm going to be a model for their clothes."

"Well, maybe you can be an herbologist, just as a back up," Serena suggested.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Mina groaned.

Mina's mother called for her and Mina groaned again. "Augh, coming, Mother!" Mina exclaimed over her shoulder and she looked back at Serena. "Sorry...my Mom needs me. I'm sort of um...grounded right now. Hopefully she'll let me go for Harry's birthday. I got him the coolest stuff!"

Harry was having his sixteenth birthday party at the newly improved Headquarters. All the dark items were gone, Kreacher was still in the form of a rubbish bin and the portraits of the Blacks had been replaced with members of the Order of Phoenix. Everyone decorated the dining room in balloons and streamers for the occasion. It was almost time for Harry to open presents, but he wanted to wait until Serena came. He knew that she was on her way.

"Relax, Harry," said Lydia, "she'll be here. We're used to Serena's tardiness."

"I'm not," Raye grumbled. "Is she ever going to grow out of it? You'd think she'll be here on time for Harry's birthday!"

"She's probably getting Harry's gift," Mina suggested. After a long argument, and a comproimise with her mother, she was allowed to come to Harry's party. Mina had to bring a note written from her mother to Professor Sprout to discuss her career options.

"Was she coming by floo powder?" Ami asked. "Maybe her fireplace isn't hooked up to the floo network."

As Serena's friends discussed reasons why Serena could be late, Harry stepped into the entry hall. He was only there for a few seconds when the door opened and Serena stepped in, her brother Sammy behind her holding the presents.

"Serena," Harry breathed.

"Hi, Harry," Serena said with a smile. "Happy sweet sixteen."

Sammy glanced from Serena and Harry with a big grin on his face. "I'm just going to go put these with the others."

Sammy disappeared into the kitchen. Serena could hear everyone sighing in relief.

"_Please_ tell me Serena's with you!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena laughed, rubbing her newly short-haired head. It grew an inch or two since she sold her long locks. She was wearing a light pink top and blue jeans. "Yeah, I guess bad habits die hard, huh? Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm glad you're here," said Harry. "You look beautiful."

Serena blushed. "You don't miss my hair?"

He shrugged. "It'll grow back."

"I know," said Serena. "But I don't plan to grow it all the way back. You know it takes an hour to wash and dry my hair when it was that long?"

They laughed and Harry walked forward to embrace and kiss her. They were in the middle of their kiss when Sirius came walking out.

"Hey Harry it's time to-," he stopped short when he saw them kissing. He looked surprised for a moment and a wide grin came to his face. "Just like James…always opening the biggest present _first._" He chuckled to himself and went back into the kitchen.

When Serena and Harry finished kissing, they joined to the rest of the party. Harry opened his presents: Quidditch gear from Ron, Ginny and Lydia; new clothes from Mina (which were designed from her boyfriend Pierre from Paris); homemade treats from Lita, a day planner from Ami and Hermione, Raye gave him a box of chocolate frogs—all famous Quidditch players. Serena got Harry new eyeglasses, a tape player with several tapes and board games. Sirius got him a razor and shaving materials, along with other "becoming a man" type gifts.

After presents they had dinner, cake and ice cream. Serena noticed they were missing a few numbers.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" inquired Lydia.

"Trista, Amara, Tonks…" said Serena. "Shouldn't they be here today?"

"Auror business," Raye answered for her. "Tonks is acting as a bodyguard for Ollivander. I've been doing fire readings nonstop and I had a vision that Ollivander would be attacked, so Tonks is keeping him safe."

"I wonder why Ollivander would be attacked," said Serena.

"It must because he sold brother wands to Voldemort and me," Harry pointed out. "Voldemort probably wants a different wand. Tonks managed to keep him safe so far, but Fortescue is gone. We don't know if he was taken or just left."

"Maybe he took off," Serena suggested. "I mean, what would Voldemort want with an ice cream maker? Unless he really has a sweet tooth." Serena chuckled and the others groaned.

"I remember before my third year he was helping me with an essay," said Harry. "He knows a lot a history."

"Amara and Michelle are helping Dumbledore find the horcruxes," added Ami. "And Trista is the new Undersecretary at the Ministry."

"Oh yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "I forgot; I told the minister he should replace Umbridge with her!"

"You've met Rufus Scrimgeour?" said Sirius.

Serena nodded. "Yes, he had the healers release me early. I like him." Serena glanced around, noticing that they were missing two more redheads. "Fred and George aren't here either?"

"They're busy with their new shop," Ron said. "We've wanted to go, but Mum won't let us." He shot a furious glance at his mother. "Thinks it is dangerous."

"We've got to get our Hogwarts letters soon," said Serena. "Then we'll have to go to Diagon Alley and we can visit them."

"Hey Harry," said Sammy, showing him one of the games he got him. "Let's all play a game, all right?"

"I think he got you those more for himself than for you," Serena whispered to Harry.

"It's fine," said Harry. "Now that we've cleaned all the dark stuff out of this place, there's hardly anything to do here!"

Hogwarts letters came the day after his birthday. Within his, Harry received a belated birthday gift in the form of a Quidditch captain pin. Even with Sirius, the sailor scouts and other ministry members, Mrs. Weasley did not want to make a visit to Diagon Alley until Mr. Weasley could come with them. Serena and Sammy waited in the Leaky Cauldron with Mina and her mother for the rest of the group. Once they've met up with everyone, they left the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance to Diagon Alley, leaving Tom the bartender disappointed.

Serena gasped when the wall opened up, revealing Diagon Alley. Many of the shops were boarded up, Florcleans being one of them. Black and white wanted posters were on every wall, along with purple lists of safety advice from the ministry.

"Oh my gosh," Serena moaned. "What happened here?"

"The Death Eaters happened," Lydia answered gruffly.

"Let's make this quick," Raye muttered, folding her arms and looking back at the wall that had closed up behind them. "I'm getting bad vibes from every corner."

"I agree, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now let's see, let's go to Madam Malkin's first. Hermione wants new school robes, and Raye, you said you wanted to go there too? Ron's also showing much too ankle, Harry—you must need new ones too—come along, everyone."  
"Uh, are you sure that's necessary?" Mina inquired, as Mr. Weasley suggested another solution of splitting up.

"How about those needing school robes go with me," said Sirius. "Arthur, you take a group to Flourish and Blotts for books." Mr. Weasley nodded in understanding. Sirius looked at Mr. Mizuno. "Yasashiku, you take a group that needs to visit the apothecary."

"I'd like to visit Fred and George's shop too," Lydia pointed out and others agreed on the idea.

"Yeah, how about we all meet up there?" said Ginny.

"Yes, all right," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll meet there in an hour."

Serena, Lydia, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mina (dragged there by her mother) went to Borgin and Burkes. Mina was more interested in joining Harry and the others to Madame Malkins.

"But Mo-om!" Mina groaned. "I should check out the competition! Pierre asked me to check out their fabrics!"

"That isn't important right now," said Mrs. Aino. "I want to find some new books for you, and possibly hire you a tutor. Perhaps you can still find another job here instead of Paris."

Mr. Mizuno took Ami, Ginny, Sammy and Lita to the Apothecary to get potion ingredients for everyone.

When Sirius arrived to Madame Malkin with his group, Harry recognized a voice near the back of the shop. It was Draco Malfoy. Raye stiffened when she heard his voice.

"…Not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shoping alone."

There was a chuckle and then Madame Malkin spoke. "Now dear, your mother is quite rightm none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child—"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" He walked away from her and went to view himself in the mirror, and he noticed Harry and the others behind him.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mubdblood just walked in," said Draco.

"I don't think there is any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, emerging from behind the rack with wand and tape measurer in hand. "And I don't want any wands drawn in my shop either!"

Harry and Ron had their wands pointing at Draco. Sirius pushed their wands down. "Save it for the Dueling Club. Mr. Hino plans to make use of it at school."

"Hino," Draco said, turning around. "Would that be a relative of yours, Raye?"

"My grandfather," Raye admitted. "He's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
Draco laughed. "But didn't you tell me your grandfather is a bit crazy?"  
"He is not!" Raye exclaimed, trying to lunge at him and Sirius had to restrain her as well.

"Calm down, all of you!" he told them. "Let's just get your robes, fitted, all right?"

"That's quite enough!" Madame Malkin said sharply. She looked behind her shoulder for support. "Madame—please—"

Narcissa Malfoy came out from behind the clothes rack. "You should do as your godfather says, Potter, if you still want to see him."

Sirius howled with laughter. "Cissy…I'd expect that from Trixy but not you. You don't give threats as convincingly."

Narcissa glared at her cousin. "Leave Bellatrix out of this, sister-killer."

Sirius frowned. "I did not mean to kill her. Honest, I was trying to stun her. Bellatrix killed _me, _Sailor Moon sacrificed all her power to bring me back. That power remains in me, and when I tried to stun Bella, some of that power took over and…the Stunner was too strong for her."

"I don't believe you," said Narcissa.

"It's true," Sirius insisted. "You don't have to believe me but you should know this. Bellatrix had her choice, and she made it. It was the wrong one."

"What do you mean she made the wrong choice?" Narcissa demanded.

"Becoming a Death Eater for one," said Sirius, "and endangering my godson. You still have a choice too, Narcissa. It's not too late. You want to end up in prison like your husband, or dying like your sister? You going to leave your son to fend for himself?"

"Be quiet!" yelled Narcissa. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You have no idea how I feel! I'm-all alone!" Narcissa looked furious, like she was going to finish what her sister tried to do and kill Sirius where he stood. "Because of _you _my sister is dead and my husband is in prison!"

"It wasn't my doing," Sirius insisted. "And you're wrong, Narcissa. I do know how you feel. I was also upset when Regulus became a Death Eater, and got himself killed. You know how guilty I felt, knowing that I could have been more for him, watched out for him, so he wouldn't have to end up like that?"

Sirius and Narcissa stood there in silence, looking at each other. Nobody said anything. Nobody dared. They knew it was a sensitive subject. Then Narcissa let out an angry sigh and she pulled the fancy green dress robes off her son.

"Augh—Mother! I still want those!" Draco exclaimed. He touched his ear, where a red scratch had appeared. "The pin poked me!"

"Don't complain, Draco," said his mother. "You can put something on it when we get home. We're leaving."

"But the robes-,"

"I'll order some from Paris," she snapped. "I'd go to Twillfit and Tattings, but it blew up." She grabbed his arm and started walking away. She paused at Raye.

"I know what you did to Draco," Narcissa said scathingly. "Don't go getting any ideas of resurrecting your relationship. My son wants nothing to do with you."

"Mother," Draco whispered. He looked apologetically at Raye and his mother pulled him out of the store.

"Now, really!" Madame Malkin groaned, bending down to the robes Narcissa tossed to the floor and using her wand to blow the dust off.

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior," said Sirius. "She must be overstressed with the situation with her sister and husband. Narcissa normally isn't like this."

"Yes, hard times for all of us," said Madame Malkin.

"Can I help you put these away?" Sirius asked.

Madame Malkin smiled. "Why thank you, Sirius. I must stay, I've always had a feeling you were innocent."  
It was very likely she hadn't, but Sirius was thankful nonetheless. Sirius helped her get material for everyone's robes. Harry decided to take the dress robes Draco had been trying on. Once they finished, they met up in George and Fred's joke shop with the rest of the crew. Their shop was full of Hogwarts students looking at the Weasley twin's wares: Skiving Snackboxes (nosebleed nougat being the most popular because the vomiting pastiles were too much of a problem), an assortment of different quills, reusable hangman, Instant Darkness Power, edible dark marks, WonderWitch products, and something Serena found very cool, miniature sailor scouts.

"That's so cool!" Serena exclaimed, picking up the six inch replica of Sailor Moon. "It looks so much like me."

"Not anymore," said George. "I wish you could have at least kept the meatballs."

"It was time for a change, guys," said Serena. "So, does she speak?"

"Yeah, she does actually," said Fred, clearing his throat and looking at the small Sailor Moon. He talked in villainous voice. "Your end has come, Sailor Moon!"

The Sailor Moon figurine came to life. She moved her arms and began one of her speeches. "Not yet it hasn't. I am Sailor Moon. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

Serena raised her eyebrow. "I don't really sound like that, do I?"

George and Fred chuckled. "No, we made their voices a little higher than your real ones." George said. "It's kind of hard to add your voices when you're not here but we couldn't get you to come out so we can record. Besides, we wanted it to be a surprise."  
"Sailor Moon is the most popular, next to Sailor Saturn," Fred admitted, picking up the remaining Sailor Saturn miniature. "I think our customers are going to try to get her to destroy things. But the most she does is this…"

He tapped her glaive with his wand three times and Sailor Saturn made an intricate turn, spinning her glaive around her and finally, bringing the glaive down in front of her, as if she was challenging an enemy. Fred smiled and shivered

"I never tire of seeing that," he admitted, looking at his brother. "What about you, George?"

"I need to check on the joke cauldrons," George mumbled and he walked away.

"Hotaru came up with the sailor soldier dolls," Fred sighed. "I wish she knew how fast they were selling."

Before the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic, Serena learned about the misunderstanding between George, Hotaru and Fred. Last New Years, George had followed Hotaru to London Bridge and witnessed her transform into Sailor Saturn. He had startled her when he apparated behind her, and almost ended up as Swiss cheese. Fred pretended to be George, and then Hotaru discovered the truth when she began working for them. She was so angry that she broke up with Fred, and quit the business.

"I'm sorry, Fred," Serena said. "I wish there could be something I could do."

"You might have been the Moon Princess," said Fred. "But you can't be everywhere at once. You were with Harry, and you saved Sirius. We'll save Hotaru soon, and I'm sure she can figure out a way to get away from You-Know-Who."

While George was 'checking' the joke cauldrons, Mina came over to him. "Hey, George, after Hogwarts, can Serena and I work here? It looks like our parents won't let us work our dream jobs."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said George, watching his mother shake her head at his wares. "What do you two plan to do?"

"I plan to model Pierre's clothes in Paris," said Mina. "Serena wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. My mom wants me to stay in England and Serena's parents thinks that Serena will end up like the other teachers. My mother's not very happy with my OWL results. I think she's going to hold it against me for years."

"Well, if we got openings by then," said George, "you can have them."

Sirius, who was standing by the purple and yellow "U-No-Poo" poster, suddenly stiffened. Harry noticed. "Sirius, what is it?"

Sirius did not answer him but bolted out of the door. Harry and Serena followed, along with Lita.

"What's going on?" Lita questioned.

"Sirius just left the store," said Harry, "something's wrong!"

Sirius went to Ollivander's wand shop to find Tonks trying to battle two Death Eaters at once. Mr. Ollivander was hiding behind his counter.

"_Stupefy_!" exclaimed Sirius, stunning both Death Eaters at once. His stunner looked the same as the one he had used on Bellatrix, only it did not turn them into dust. His wand became hot and he dropped it.

"That looked like one of my attacks," said Serena. "When I was Sailor Moon, anyway."  
Sirius went to Tonks, who was backed up against the wall, looking distraught. "What happened?"

"They just…came," said Tonks. "Out of no where, I had no time to react. I-I can't do this. I just can't…"

Sirius patted her shoulder. "We'll find someone else to relieve you. Don't worry."

Mr. Ollivander emerged from his counter. "Remarkable spell, Mr. Black. I remember your wand. Dragon heart string, ten inches, Larch wood. I can see that it is working differently for you?"

"Yes," said Sirius, looking down where he dropped his wand. "I've noticed when I cast spells, it gets too hot and more energy comes out of the wand."  
"May I?" Ollivander said, crouching at his wand.

"Of course," said Sirius.

Ollivander picked up the wand and examined it. "Interesting…your core has melted inside, Mr. Black."

"I didn't know cores can melt," said Lita.

"They can if the wand rejects its user," Mr. Ollivander said.

"But I've never had problems with my wand before," said Sirius. "It's worked for me perfectly…until…"

He looked at Serena and Serena gasped. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry!"

Mr. Olivander looked at Serena. "You know why his core has melted?"

"Mr. Ollivander, you can keep a secret, can't you?" Serena asked.

Ollivander nodded.

"Well, I was Sailor Moon," Serena admitted. "In the Ministry of Magic, I had to give Sirius all my power in order to save him. He has my sailor scout power inside of him, and I think it's trying to mix with his wizard magic. So when he does a spell, his wand can't take it. I haven't used my wand since then, but I've noticed it feels different to me. It's heavy, and foreign…like it doesn't belong to me anymore. I think…I think I'm supposed to give it to Sirius."

Serena walked to Sirius and handed him her wand. "Here, take it."

"I can't take your wand," Sirius refused.

"Well, you can't exactly use your old one anymore, can you?" Serena joked. "Go on, just hold it and see what happens. Hurry…I feel like I'm going to drop it!"

Sirius hesitated and reached out for the ten willow wand with the unicorn hair core. Silver swirls went around his hand. It felt good, he had to admit.

"Wow," said Sirius. "This is incredible." He waved the wand and it shot a stream of silver from the tip.

"It worked!" Serena exclaimed.

"But what about you, Serena?" said Harry. "You'll need a wand too, and you can't take Sirius' old wand."  
"There was a birch wand that you came very close to," said Mr. Ollivander. "Hmmm, I wonder."

"I'm glad you remembered," said Serena with a smile.

Mr. Ollivander came to her with the birch wand. "Here we go, birch, nine inches and containing a phoenix feather."

"Pheonix feather, why, tha'ts what you've got, Harry!" Serena gasped.

"Yeah, it came from Fawkes," said Harry. "But I'm sure yours didn't come from Fawkes though. Dumbledore told me that he only gave two phoenix feathers."  
Serena closed her hand around the wand and waited. It did not feel heavy. It felt just right. She felt warm and she waved the wand, red and gold sparks emitting from the tip.

"Excellent!" said Mr. Ollivander. "Marvelous. I believe this wand was being saved for you, incase you lost all of your moon powers. Birch is also connected to the moon, but not as much as the willow. Yet this is a new beginning for you I'm sure, so you will need the phoenix feather to help you. It is a symbol of new beginnings and reincarnation."

"I knew I would need a new wand eventually…but Serena?" said Sirius.

"Yeah?" said Serena.  
"I better not end up in a mini skirt," he whispered into her ear.

Serena laughed. "I don't think you have to worry, but to be sure, don't say 'Moon Crisis Power!'"

To Be Continued.


	3. DADA Dojo

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 3

DADA Dojo

Being experienced Aurors, Madame Indigo and Alastor Moody took turns protecting Ollivander. Sometimes Sirius would help out in being a bodyguard. Because Tonks had been feeling overwhelmed, Dumbledore sent Tonks to Hogsmeade so the school could have more protection.

Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and other parents escorted their group to the train. Mr. Weasley was interested in getting to know Mr. Tsukino, and kept insisting on having a drink—much to their wives' chagrin.

"Dear, you have to go to work!" Mrs. Tsukino.

"Same for you, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"Oh, it won't be a problem," said Mr. Tsukino. "I'd like to learn more about this wizarding stuff. Maybe he can help Serena find a job—you know Serena wants to be a teacher? What do you think about this cursed job at Hogwarts?"

The two men left the platform to the nearest coffee shop. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tsukino shook their heads. After saying goodbye their guardians and friends, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express. While searching for an empty compartment, Serena spotted Draco sliding open a compartment door. She exchanged glances with Harry and they grinned. Serena pushed Raye into Draco, making them both fall into the compartment.

"Potter!"

"Serena!"

"You two have to talk this out!" Serena exclaimed, shutting the door and securing it with a sticking charm.

"Potter—I'm a prefect!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm Quidditch Captain!" Harry barked and they walked away.

Raye pushed herself up off Draco. An object fell out of Draco's bag. Raye bent down to get it and was surprised to find that it was a Sailor Mars figurine.

"I see you've been to Fred and George's shop," Raye said.

"I was curious to know what you looked like transformed," Draco said, reaching for it. "So, do you really do this?"

Draco tapped Sailor Mars' hands. She pulled out an ofuda scroll from behind her and cried, "Be gone evil spirit!"

"Er, yeah, something like that," Raye said. "But I fling fire too, of course."

"Yes, I know," Draco murmured. "Listen, Raye, I want to apologize for my mother's behavior at Madame Malkin's. She shouldn't have been so…cruel to you."

"It's all right," Raye said, putting her trunk up. "I'm fine."

"Raye, you're a terrible liar," Draco said, smiling as he sat down.

Raye frowned. She had Occulmency lessons and she was able to keep her mind clear enough during the Death Eater party. She was very good at it. No one could read her mind. Lying was the difficult part. It was true. She lied about how quickly she was able to write the songs for her school musical. It did not come very convincing. Lying to her friends did not come easy—but to enemies—it was no problem.

She sighed and sat down. "So, your mother talking for you now?" she demanded. "Why you did you tell her about us anyway?"

Draco laughed. He always found Raye's temper enjoyable—unless she got very angry. "Hardly," Draco said. "My OWL results were less than satisfactory and she blamed you for it."

"She what?" Raye exclaimed. "What'd she say?"

Draco paused.

"Tell me what she said!" Raye cried. "Her exact words!"

"Well," Draco sighed, "she said, 'if you spent your time studying than with that tart Raye then you would have done better!'"

"Tart? She called me a tart? She thinks I'm some kind of hussy?"  
"I told her it wasn't true," Draco said. "Then we argued about you. She demanded that I break up with you and I told her that we already did. She wanted to know why, of course and told me not to get back together with you, or even talk to you."

"So why are you talking to me?" Raye demanded. "Aren't you worried she'll ground you for talking to me?"

"I don't want us to continue this way," Draco said. "After what my mother said to you, I was thinking about us. Anything can happen now that the Dark Lord has returned, and well, I wanted to clear the air in case anything happened."

"Are you saying you want to get back together?" Raye asked, sounding not to sound too hopeful.

"No, we can't," Draco said. "Things have changed."

"Different?" Raye murmured. "What do you mean? I haven't changed."

"You have," Draco told her. "And so I have I. Things have changed. We can't keep a relationship at times like this."

Raye wanted to argue that they could. If they really loved each other, they could make it work no matter the circumstances. Instead, she pretended to agree.

"Oh, yeah," Raye said, "you're right. We're going to be so busy with our studies, and I've got sailor scout business. I guess…I'll leave you alone."

Raye stood up and took down her trunk.

"You're leaving?" Draco asked.

"As soon as I can get this door unstuck," Raye said.

"Wait!" Draco got up and grabbed her arm. "You can stay."

"But you just told me we can't work things out!" Raye exclaimed. "You're still mad at me, aren't you? I get it. We've got to move on."

"I'm not mad at you anymore," Draco insisted. "I forgive you. It was all a misunderstanding. Yeah, the whole reason for you deciding to go to Slytherin was a little messed up—just wanting to see if you could change us—but it worked! You changed me."

"Not completely," Raye said.

"Yes, not completely," Draco admitted. "But I learned some things. I really owe you. You had my dad go to prison. I know he's my dad and all, but I'm glad he's not at home and hurting me anymore."

"Yes, I didn't want him to be able to hurt you," Raye said.

"Things are just too complicated right now."

"Don't do this to me, Draco," Raye said. "I can't…Either we get back together or we stay away from each other."

"I don't want that and neither do you," Draco said. "We can't get back together but I don't want to act like we don't know each other anymore. I need you."

"You mean," Raye said. "You still want to be friends?"

"Yes," Draco said. "I think we should at least try."

"But what about your mother?"

"Well I'm not going to tell her," Draco said. "Are you?"

Raye shook her head.

Draco pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight. Raye melted. She missed this. It was almost as if nothing happened.

"I missed you," Raye admitted.

"I missed you too."

"Yay! It worked!" Serena exclaimed from outside.

Draco and Raye parted and looked out the window. Serena and Harry had been watching from the outside. Once they were spotted, Serena and Harry took off.

Raye groaned and shook her head. "That Serena."

Draco took away Raye's trunk and unstuck the door, so they could use the restroom when they needed. He stowed both heir trunks up on the rack.

"I wonder why Potter is trying to play matchmaker," said Draco.

"I guess he's just going along with Serena," Raye suggested, sitting back down. "So how bad were your grades exactly?"

"They really weren't that bad," Draco said. "I only failed Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "And you don't even like those."

"I know," Draco said. "My mother's upset is because my only outstanding is in Potions. I just barely got an Exceeds Expectations in Runes and the rest were only Acceptables. I only managed to get an Outstanding because Snape is my teacher and my mother knows it."

"Speaking of Professor Snape," said Raye, "I heard him talking to your mother at the New Years Party."

As Raye told Draco of the story of Severus and his mother possibly having an affair, he didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, I know," Draco said. "She'd invite him over when my father was gone. Sometimes we'd go visit him in Manchester. He'd show me advanced Potions stuff sometimes, so I wouldn't get bored. He knew about how my father treated us and he told her plenty of times to run off with him, but my mother is worried what my father would do. Draco sighed; sometimes I wish Snape _was _my father."

"I have a question, Draco," said Raye, "Have you ever heard your mother call him the 'Half-Blood Prince?'"

Draco raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "No, that's news to me. I didn't even know Professor Snape was a half-blood. That'd explain why Mom didn't marry him. Her family is very strict of marrying purebloods, and doing things only a 'pureblood' would do."

"Aren't you proud to be a pureblood though?" Raye said.

"Yeah, of course!" Draco cried. "I feel so…regal knowing that my magical blood goes on for generations, on both sides. Still, I wonder if it's worth it when my dad treats me like he did Dobby sometimes. I think he only bothered mating with my mother so he could have an heir. He didn't want a child…just something to carry his blood when he passes on."

Raye frowned. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Hey, it doesn't matter," Draco said. "My father's in prison and he's not getting out. I have important things to worry about."

"Yes, like school and figuring out what you want to do after Hogwarts," Raye told him. "Do you know what you want to do? You said you were undecided during your interview with Professor Snape."

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't. I doesn't matter what I'll being doing anyway." Draco looked at the floor, looking slightly forlorn.

"What do you mean by that, Draco?" Raye asked curiously. It almost sounded as if he didn't plan on being around for long.

"Because I—well—I've too much money to know what to do with it!" Draco said with a laugh. "Yeah, both sides of my family are really wealthy. I probably will never have to work."

"What are you going to do with all that free time? Won't you get bored?"

"I'll have the rest of my life to figure it out," Draco said. "So, what did you say you were planning on doing after Hogwarts? Something to do with fortune telling, right?"

"No," Raye said, with a slight laugh. "I just do that as a hobby."

"Really? But I'm sure you aced Divination, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Raye groaned, "but I don't want to get a job in that field. The market really isn't good for it. I think I'll work at the ministry. I've always wanted to be a business woman of some kind. Maybe I'll try for Umbridge's job."

Draco laughed. 'You'd definitely make a better Undersecretary than she is, just as long as you don't try to take over the school. I didn't mind the more authority when she formed the inquisitive Squad, but she just rubbed me the wrong way."

When the witch with the snack cart came by, Draco bought her some of her favorite treats. They continued to talk all the way to Hogwarts and it almost seemed like they never broke up.

There weren't many new first years. It was mostly muggleborn children whose parents did not know about Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters. After hearing of the catastrophe at the Ministry, parents of new comers did not want their little children at Hogwarts. The only pure or half-blood first years at least had an older brother or sister to take care of them.

"Not surprised to see a small group," said Hermione. "Parvati said on the train her parents almost wouldn't let her come to Hogwarts"

"But I won in the end," said Parvati. "Padma and I got really good OWLS. We weren't going to just let them go to waste."

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the students. He gave information about Mr. Filch banning products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and instructed hopeful Quidditch Players and commentators to give their names to their Heads of Houses.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year," said Dumbledore. "Professor Hino will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Short Grampa Hino stood up and bowed to the students. Some students laughed at his shortness.

"He's the size of Professor Flitwick," gasped Padma Patil of Ravenclaw.

"Raye—is he related to you?" asked Theodore..

"My grandpa," Raye answered.

"I wonder if shortness runs in the family," Pansy said to Daphne.

Raye ignored her comment.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

Raye noticed that Draco was making his fork fly above the table, not paying attention to Professor Dumbledore. Raye nudged him hard in the ribs with her elbow, breaking his concentration and the fork fell to the table with a clatter.

"This is important!" she hissed at him.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is," continued Dumbledore, "much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against careless nest on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and other's safety."

After Dumbledore's words of advice, he told the students to get to bed. The students did as they told. When Raye got to the Slytherin common room, Draco was nowhere to be found. She saw him leave the Great Hall—but where did he go? Her thoughts were interrupted when Blaise started talking to her.

"So your Grandpa is teaching Defense—please tell me he's better than Umbridge," he said.

Raye laughed. "Don't worry; he's not going to make us read a book all period. Actually, he didn't have a booklist. We may not have to read at all."

"So he's really hands on?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah," said Raye.

"What did he used to do?" Blaise questioned. "Was he an auror? Or he _used _to practice the Dark Arts and he switched sides?"

"No," Raye said, about to laugh again. "No, he was a Shinto priest. He ran our family Shinto shrine for years."

"Shinto?"

"It's basically a Japanese religion," Raye explained. "We sold charms and stuff like that. Brought good fortune."  
"Oh, well that's interesting," Blaise said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, goodnight I suppose."

Blaise walked to the boys dormitory. Raye sat down before the fire, deciding to wait for Draco. After thirty minutes, she realized she was being silly. They had broken up. Why was she waiting for him to come to the Common Room for dinner? She may have done this plenty of times when they were dating, but they weren't anymore. What was he going to say to her when he saw her sitting here, expecting him? They may have talked on the train and decided to remain as friends, but she couldn't act like she was still his girlfriend, could she? Was hanging out in the Common Room a friend thing or a girlfriend thing? When he did show up, what was she going to say to him anyway? What was she going to do? She couldn't run up and kiss him and hug him. She couldn't tell him how she longed to see him. How he made her so happy. Things have changed. She was only his friend now. She had to figure out how to be that for him.

"Friends," she told herself. "We are _just_ friends."

Raye stood up and went to bed. Shortly after, Draco finally arrived. He felt a little surprised that Raye didn't wait up for him. She sometimes did that when they were dating. Then Draco sighed and shook her head. He reminded himself that they decided to be friends. It was going to be hard, since he'd rather have her as his girlfriend—just as things used to be. Things have changed now. He couldn't remain as her boyfriend. It would just make things more difficult.

"Friends," he said, making his way to the stairs. "We are _just _friends."

At breakfast, the Heads of Houses consulted with their sixth year students about their course schedules. Serena was complaining to McGonagal about her grades and her parents decision about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Look, it says right there I've got an Outstanding," said Serena. "That ought to be good enough to be a teacher right? My parents are just paranoid, right Professor? Could you just write to them and tell them I can be a teacher?"

"Just calm down, Tsukino," said McGonagall impatiently. "Yes, you can still continue Defense. Professor Hino will accept students with any passing grade. If you insist, then I will write you your parents about your decisions."

"Oh, trust me, I insist!" Serena exclaimed. "I really, really, _really _want to be a teacher!"

"All right!" McGongall groaned. "I will write to them! Now get to your classes!"

McGonagall moved onto Lydia, ignoring Serena.

"But Professor, what other classes ought I take?" Serena called to her.

"I'm sure you can pick those," said Harry, looking at her results. "You've got another Outstanding in Transfiguration and two exceeds Expectations in Divination and Herbology."

"Yeah, I should be able to handle just four classes," said Serena. "I'll keep Divination—maybe I'll ask Firenze if he sees me being a teacher."

"We don't have Firenze," groaned Parvati. "We've got Trelawney."

"Oh, she's back to teaching?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yes," said Parvati gloomily. "She and Firenze are splitting up the years. Divination is first. Shall we go?"

Trelawney's sixth year class consisted of Susan Bones and Mina from Hufflepuff, Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw and Raye from Slytherin. Pansy had achieved a high enough OWL to continue with Divination, but knowing that Raye would be in the class, she opted out. After Raye beat Pansy senseless and kicked her off the cheerleading squad, Pansy decided it was best to leave the fiery girl alone and stay away from her as much as possible. The North Tower had a strong smell of cooking sherry and Professor Trelawney really was not herself. She was upset that Firenze was still teaching her subject.

"Well, I am pleased you all have managed to pass the divination OWL," she said in her 'real' voice. She did not feel the need to be dramatic and misty, as she usually was. "Igt's nice to know that _some_ people appreciate the art of divination. I hope that Firenze had not strayed you with his teachings. What exactly did that horse teach you anyway?"

"Professor, Firenze is a centaur," corrected Parvati.

"Oooh, forgive me," muttered Trelawney. "A centaur…I'm sorry, I never understood the _centaurs _version of divination."

"It was all right," said Serena. "He taught us astronomy, and how to read smoke signals when we burn certain herbs."

"Astrology? But I've already taught you that!" Trelawney exclaimed. "Perhaps he said all that I taught you was rubbish? Perhaps you lot would rather learn from him then?"

Parvati looked like she was going to get up. She kept looking at the trap door behind the group.

"Professor," said Raye, "we're happy you are still teaching. I don't think humans can _really _practice centaur divination anyway. They just read the stars differently. So, what will we be learning this year?"

"Palmistry," answered Trelawney.

"Palmistry?" said Lavender. "But Professor, you've taught us that already!"

"I have?" Trelawney inquired.

"Yes, in our third year, when we first started Divination," said Lavender. "don't you remember?"

"Let me see," said Trelawney, shuffling through a stack of papers. "You are all sixth years—correct—oh yes—my apologies. Palmistry and tea leaves is the syllabus for _third years. _ Unfortunately, Firenze is teaching —here we are. We shall study Taromancy. Following which we shall use Lithomancy—the use of gems and stones in divination. Now let's get started on the Tarot. To make it easy, we will study one card per class. We will start with the major arcana and the move to the minor arcana She picked up the first card. "This is The Fool."

Serena stared at the face of The Fool. Instead of a standard card, it looked like Trelawney had pasted her own face on the card.

"With all his—I mean—_her _belongings, The Fool embarks on a quest for fortune. She does not know where she is going or how she is going to get there. The dog you see here, is her companion. It is supposed to warn the fool of danger, but of course, the fool doesn't listen, does she? Some fools, don't even have a dog to warn them! You see class, The Fool represents all of us! WE all start our lives thinking that we will be the best and have the best, don't' we? But we are wrong, wrong, wrong! I'm a fool, you're a fool—we're all fools! Destined to wander the world, never to find what it is we seek! All our dreams will be crushed by some fat woman in authority and you will lose your job to a horse!"

Professor Trelawney dropped the card and buried her hands face into her palms, crying hysterically. The class stared back, feeling uncomfortable. Serena wondered if she was right to continue Divination. Raye looked at the clock. There was still fifteen minutes of class time left and she wondered if Professor Trelawney was even in the state to continue teaching. She cleared her throat.

"P-professor, do you want us to leave?" Raye asked softly. "Give you a moment alone?"

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Trelawney demanded. "Just leave me—I know you all would prefer to learn from that horse of a teacher!"

"No, no of course not!" Raye exclaimed. "You are good. Isn't she girls?"

"Well," said Parvati hesitantly.

"Of course you are, Professor!" Serena said, standing to her feet. "You just lost your confidence. Don't worry though. Umbridge is gone now. So what if you have to share divination with Firenze. You didn't lose your job completely."

"He gets to teach more than I do," complained Trelawney. "I only get the fourth and sixth years—and the sixth year class is _combined!"_

"Well, think of it this way," said Serena, trying to sound supportive. "You have more free time to relax."

"Relax, of course," said Trelawney, and she patted a paper bag next to her chair.

"What would you like us to do for the rest of the period, Professor?" Lavender asked.

"We can take turns reading about the cards or we can…we can…"

"Start working on our own deck of cards!" Serena exclaimed. "After you show us a card and it's meaning, we'll make our own card. Then by the end of the year,k we'll have our own personal deck."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun," Mina agreed. "And we can draw the characters in the deck based by people in our own personal lives."

"Isn't that what you've done, Professor?" Mandy of Ravenclaw inquired, pointing at Trelawney's face on the card.

"Well, on some cards, yes," said Trelawney. "This is just a standard deck of course or used to be. I am not very skilled artist, so I had to people out of pictures. Wait until you see who I included as The Devil." Trelawney gave a small smirk. "All right. For next class, please bring materials for making your own cards."

When the girls left their class, they talked about Trelawney's attitude.

"She's sure taking this sharing Divination with Firenze difficult," said Mina.

"I wish there was something we can do to help her," Lavender said. "But you know…maybe it's better that she just…steps down. I'd say she did put in a good sixteen years but if she can't teach like she used too…"

"No, no, she just needs to get her confidence back," Serena said. "I know…maybe she needs a man!"

"What?" Raye demanded. "Come on, Serena—that can't possibly be true!"

"She's always so cooped up in that Tower," said Serena thoughtfully. "We hardly see her in the Great Hall for meals. Maybe we could hook her up with one of the teachers. Hmm, you know, maybe Professor Snape might be a little more enjoyable if he started dating. What do you thing guys—would Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape make a cute couple?"

All the girls sweat dropped at the idea and shook their heads. "Oh come on guys!" Serena exclaimed. "Believe in the miracle of love!"

"If you think that," said Raye, "_you _tell Professor Snape."

"But I'm not taking Potions anymore," Serena said. "Who's taking potions? Anyone brave enough to ask Professor Snape if he'll be willing to take Trelawney out?"

"He'd give us detention for even asking," said Mandy Brocklehurst.

"And I'm sure he's not the dating type," Hannah Abbot agreed.

"Oh all right," said Serena. "But, put your heads together. We've got to find Professor Trelawney a man!"

When the sixth year students taking Defense Against the Dark Arts came to Professor Hino's room, their robes changed to Shinto temple attire in the color of their house. Their shoes disappeared, leaving them barefoot.

"What's going on?" said Serena.

"I would like you all to be dressed in this manner for class," said Professor Hino, who was sitting cross-legged at the front of the room. All the desks were gone and in their places were mats. The room was decorated much like the Cherry Hill Temple, save for a few martial arts posters. "Please have a seat everyone."

Professor Hino waited patiently for the rest of the students, even giving some leeway for those were late.

"This everyone?" Professor Hino asked, checking his list of sixth year students. The number of students in the room matched the paper. He cleared her throat. "Wonderful. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone. I am your teacher Professor Hino. I'm sure you all know my granddaughter, Raye?" he gave a small nod to Raye.

Everyone turned their heads to Raye. Raye looked straight forward, her face turning red.

"As with everyone, I expect you all to treat each other with respect," said Professor Hino. "Especially Raye. If you do anything to upset her I won't have to retaliate because she can do that just fine herself. She has quite a temper—so if she hurts you—consider that your detention."

"Grampa," Raye groaned.

"All right," said Professor Hino, "you will learn things a little different this year. Some of you may already know a few protective spells. We shall continue such spells, but we will include what to do should you ever become disarmed. Many wizards have made grave mistakes relying on their wands too much. What do you do when you are unarmed? Anyone have any ideas?"

Parvati raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Run away?" said Parvati.

Several people snickered. The Slytherins agreed with her, but they did not want to voice it.

"That is one option, yes," said Professor Hino. "Nothing wrong with retreating so you can fight another day. Though are times where you must defend yourself when you haven't got a wand. Mr. Longbottom."

"Er, yes sir," said Neville.

"I understand your old wand broke in the fight in the Department of Ministries," said Professor Hino. "What was that like for you?"

"Scary," Neville admitted. "Disappointing."

"I'm sure you felt quite defenseless, didn't you?"

"ER yes, but I was more concerned about what my Gran would think," said Neville. "It was my father's wand, after all."

"I sympathize," said Professor Hino. "Harry—I understand you became disarmed as well? How did you handle it?"

"I um…tackled a Death Eater," said Harry.

Professor Hino nodded. "Nice work, Harry. You see, basic self defense is important. There will be times when you must defend yourselves without a wand. I will show you how."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dean Thomas. "Are you going to show us Kung Fu?"

Professor Hino shook his head. "That is a Chinese martial art. I don't' know the style. I only know Karate, Judo and Kendo. In addition, I will teach you Shintoism. Now if everyone would stand—will go through some basic stances."

Raye was quite impressed with her grandpa. He told her that his lessons would be a surprise. After the lesson, she got some praise. Some of the students were looking forward to learning Karate. A few pompous pureblood Slytherins thought the "muggle-style" of fighting was beneath them.

"You just think that when you don't have your wand on you," Raye told them.

Lydia leaned over to Harry. "Hagrid missed you in Care of Magical Creatures this morning."

"You kept the class?" Ron said. "Are you mental?"

"No, I just like animals," Lydia said. "I guess I'm the only one here. No one else signed up for his class."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "Nobody?"

"Come of it, Hermione," said Ron. "I'm not surprised. So what did he show you today? A chimera?"

"No, a knarvle," said Lydia. "It resembles an overgrown talking ferret. Anyway—you guys should go visit Hagrid soon. He's a bit upset."

"We will," said Harry. "Thanks for letting us know, Lydia."

Lydia nodded and continued with her dinner.

After dinner, Serena discussed her day with Harry in the common room. They did not have the same schedule so they did not spend much time together.

"Divination was all right," said Serena, "but I'm concerned about Professor Trelawney. She hasn't been herself since Umbridge sacked her last year. I think she's just lost her confidence."

"And you're going to do everything in your power to fix that, aren't you?" Harry teased.

Serena gasped dramatically, imitating Trelawney's usual misty voice. "Oh, my dear—perhaps you do have an Inner Eye after all! You really should have continued Divination."

"I don't need an Outstanding in Divination to know you'll go the extra mile to help someone, Serena," said Harry.

Serena smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm thinking that she probably needs a man in a life. I suggested to the other girls that maybe she and Snape try dating."

"Snape?" Harry laughed. "Seriously?"

Serena shrugged. "Well, I don't know of any other eligble male teachers—except for Flitwick and I _know _that won't work. He's so…little!"

"Yeah, you do have a point," said Harry.

"I asked for someone to see if Snape would be interested," said Serena. "But they're all afraid."

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"Just like that?" Serena asked. "We know you're not his favorite…he might give you detentions for even asking."

"Oh I always seem to do detention for him," said Harry. "Might as well get it out of the way, right? Besides…it might be worth it, just to see how he'll react.

"How was Potions anyway?" Serena asked him.

Harry groaned. "You know, I only managed to get an Outstanding because of luck. I bet I barely made it. Snape's more difficult than I remember him."

"What potion did you guys have to make?"

"Polyjuice Potion," he answered.

"But didn't you make it in your second year?" Serena inquired.

"Not exactly," said Harry. "Hermione did most of it. Polyjuice potion takes a month to make, you see and if you get it wrong, well, the results are not very good. Hermione mistaken a cat hair for one of Millicent Bulstrode's and—she became some kind of catgirl."

Serena didn't mean to laugh, but she did. "I'm sorry, that's just awful."

"It's all right, I found it funny too," admitted Harry. "Even Hermione is bound to make a mistake. But if the potion making was left to Ron or me, I'd hate to think what _we _turned into."

After talking, Serena walked up to the room. She knew that even if she wasn't Sailor Moon, she could still help people. She would use her new beginning to her advantage. She'll use whatever resource she could to get Professor Trelawney's confidence back. She'd work hard in her classes so she could become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Nothing could stop her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Trelawney's Birthday Party

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Shifts in Destiny**

**Chapter Four**

**Trelawney's Birthday Party  
**

After a Potions lesson, Harry asked Professor Snape what he looked for in a woman. Snape did not like his question.

"I beg your pardon," muttered Snape.

"You think you'd be interested in say, Professor Trelawney perhaps?" inquired Harry. "She is nice, a little spooky but maybe you might hit things off."

"Don't you dare ask me such things, Potter!" Snape roared. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Ask me again, and it will be detention!"

* * *

"He didn't give you detention?" Serena gasped when Harry told her the news in Transfiguration later.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "I was surprised too. It was worth a shot, Serena.'

"It's okay," said Serena. "I have Divination later today. I'll ask Professor Trelawney what she likes in a man, and then maybe I'll put an ad in the Daily Prophet for her."

"Just make sure its for her, and not you okay?" said Harry.

"I know!" said Serena.

"Potter, Tsukino, pay attention!" called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor!" said Harry and Serena together.

* * *

Trelawney taught her all witch sixth year class the High Priestess card. The High Priestess stood for different types of knowledge and secrets that may or may not be revealed. She wore a crown resembling a moon. Because of the moon symbol and Serena drew Queen Serenity as the High Priestess in her deck.

"Ah, very good Serena," said Trelawney, glancing at her deck over her shoulder. "This woman depicts the High Priestess very well. A woman from mythology, I presume?"

"Er, yeah, something like that" said Serena. "Say, Professor—what do you like in a man?"

Trelawney stared at her. Serena thought she had asked the wrong thing. But Trelawney did not upbraid her for it. She looked slightly confused.

"I—I don't know," she said. "I've never really thought of it much."

"Er, well, just wondering," Serena murmured, realizing that matching Trelawney up would be harder than she thought.

"Professor, what is your birthday?" inquired Raye suddenly. "I think we should have a birthday party for you."

"Oh, that is too kind of you," said Trelawney. "My birthday is next week. Thirteenth of September."

"Friday the thirteenth huh, spooky," said Mandy Brockleworst. "Not really surprising though."

"Shh!" hissed Hannah Abbot

"Wow, that's close!" said Serena. "Let's have a party for you then. In the Great Hall!"

"Oh no, no no," said Professor Trelawney. "I like being up here. I need to remain connected to the clairvoyant vibrations of the tower."

"So we can have the party here, then?" Serena said. "We can bring some friends? Some of your former students that are studying under Firenze?"

"I—I suppose that will be all right," said Trelawney. "I would like to know if they are well…improving in the art of divination somehow or another."

"Great!" Serena said. "We'll just need a list of your students then, and we'll send out the invitations! And make some flyers for the bulletin boards, for those that need something to do for a Friday night."

"All right," said Professor Trelawney and she went to her desk to pull out her class charter. It has a list of every student she was teaching or had taught in the past.

"Wow, you've already had this?" said Mina.

"Yes, I like to keep a list of my pupils," said Professor Trelawney. "To keep track of how much promise they have for divination. All right, you will need those of current divination teachers of course…"

Professor Trelawney gave Serena a list of third to seventh year students that had been in her class. As they left, Serena thanked Raye for her quick thinking.

"I wasn't really planning on throwing her a party," admitted Raye. "I was thinking if we learned her star sign, then we could find a match for her. Her birthday is between August and September, so she is a Virgo. She would likely be compatible with a Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn or a Scorpio. I think a Libra, Leo or another Virgo would work too."

"Wow," said Serena. "I haven't thought of that. I'm glad you did, Raye."

"Yeah," said Hannah Abbot. "I'd have to keep an astrology guide with me to know all that. There are just…too many signs!"

"It's likely that most men don't know their sign," Mandy pointed out. "And asking men their birthday may be suspicious."

"Oh, right," Serena murmured. "Well, we can just look for men that have those attributes of a Taurus or whatever."

"How?" Hannah asked. "Put an ad in the daily prophet?"

"That's a great idea!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh boy," Hannah mumbled.

* * *

Harry had his first meeting with Dumbledore that Saturday. He saw the memory of a man named Ogden who was speaking to the Gaunt family: Voldemort's maternal side. After his lesson, Harry told Serena, Ron and Hermione what he learned. Serena was working on invitations and flyers for Trelawney's birthday party. She had invited Ron and Hermione, but they both turned her down. Because it was important to Serena, Harry agreed to come with her as her date.

"Why do you think Dumbledore will show me memories of Voldemort's past?" Harry inquired.

"Dumbledore must think it is important for you to know as much about Voldemort as much as you can," said Hermione. "I agree with him."

"Yeah," said Serena, "I bet he wants you to see that Voldemort was born human, and so he can still die. I'm sure it will all add up when Dumbledore is finished giving you the lessons."

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry.

* * *

More students came to Trelawney's party than expected. It was the second weekend of the year and some students already needed a break. The girls in Serena's class did a good job of advertising the party, inviting younger classmen to check out the Divination teacher if they were interested in taking the subject when they became third years. Trelawney gave the first and second years some introductory lessons in divination to spark their interest.

Dean and Seamus also came. They weren't very interested in the subject, but they found Trelawney's spooky manner a little entertaining and a Friday the Thirteenth themed birthday party was something they had to see.

Serena was pleased that Trelawney was getting the attention. It was boosting her confidence. Because her birthday fell on Friday the thirteenth, Serena went all out on the spooky and "unlucky" decorations. There were ladders and pictures of black cats about. Serena even brought her black cat Luna. Luna did not want to come, but Artemis insisted that she come. He even came thinking that because he was a white cat, he might "balance" out the bad luck. When someone walked under a ladder, the ladder would close on them and say, "I got you!"

Raye was standing by the window with Blaise Zabini, who looked a little bored. He came to be a good sport since Draco turned Raye down. He told her he was going to be busy. Instead of classes they shared, Raye hardly saw Draco. Where was he most of the time, she wondered.

"I understand you were the one who arranged this?" Luna Lovegood asked Raye, snapping her out of her reverie. Raye didn't even notice Luna walk up to her.

"Huh—oh—yeah, throwing her a party was my idea," said Raye, "but Serena did most of the work."

"I think it's lovely," said Luna. "Professor Trelawney's one of my favorite teachers. I have Firenze this year and his methods are interesting, but I think I favor Professor Trelawney more. Centaur divination is different than the human style. Humans can give predictions but centaurs can't."

"Really?" said Blaise. "I didn't know that. I guess that may explain why the prophecies in the Department of Mysteries all came from people. But I never saw Trelawney give one though. Do you really think she's a _real _Seer?"

"Of course she is," Luna said. "She was the one who gave the prophecy that the Death Eaters wanted!"

Serena made rounds to the different students, asking if they knew any available wizards that may be interested in dating Professor Trelawney. Some where unsure so Serena rephrased her question by asking if they knew any Tauruses, Scorpios, Cancers or Capricorns, Leos, Libras or Virgoes.

"That's a weird question," said Dean.

"Hey, I know a Leo!" exclaimed Lavender.

"You do?" said Serena. "Who?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, of course!" she said excitedly. "I'm one of his biggest fans. I write to him all the time."

Surrounding students that happened to be drinking choked on their refreshments. "What?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is in St. Mungos," said Seamus. "You know that he _really _didn't do the things he said he's done in his books, right? He just interviews someone who really killed a werewolf and wipes their memory. Then he writes a book."

"So what?" muttered Lavender. "He doesn't remember doing it. And I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now."

"Yeah," Dean snickered. "Got a taste of his own medicine. Hasn't got a clue who he is now."

Lavender scowled at the boys. "Surely he can start over!"

"I think that's great," said Serena. "But he is in St. Mungos. Wouldn't it be hard for him to leave the hospital so he could meet Professor Trelawney?"

"Oh I'm sure if his nurse comes with him it should be okay," said Lavender. "My mother makes regular visits."

"See if you can work it out that he can come to the next Hogsmeade Weekend trip!" said Serena. "And I'll do what I can to get Professor Trelawney out of this tower!"

"It's a deal," said Serena and they shook hands.

"This," said Dean to Seamus, "I've got to see."

After the students left the party, Serena stayed behind to help Trelawney clean up. Harry offered to stay but Serena insisted that he turn in so he could be rested up for Quidditch tryouts the next day.

"This was very kind of you dear," said Trelawney. "Just what I needed, thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor," said Serena, picking up some left over food.

"I'm impressed so many came," said Trelawney, "I believe that I will have quite the turnout of new students next year."

"That's great," Serena said. "You know, you really are a great teacher."

"Am I?" Trelawney said. "Well, I do try. I love divination but even I don't understand all its secrets."

"But isn't that something a teacher needs?" said Serena. "Love for its subject? I mean, what would be the point of teaching divination if you don't even like it? It doesn't matter how much of it you know, just that you love it and you want to share it with others. I hope I'm half the teacher you are someday."

"You wish to be a teacher too?" inquired Professor Trelawney. "Divination?"

"Oh, no, not Divination," said Serena, shaking her hands side to side. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. I want to help people protect themselves. It's what gets me out of bed in the morning…that…and breakfast." Serena laughed.

As they continued to clean up, Professor Trelawney began speaking in a harsh voice.

"You all right, Professor?" Serena asked. "Sounds like you've got a cold. You want some tea?"

Serena approached the divination professor and gasped to find her standing rigidly. Her head however, was drooped down. He eyes were rolling around her head and her voice became more and more harsh. "Professor!"

"The werewolves seek the one who can control the moon. The moon controls them. Every month when the moon becomes full, they change into savage beasts. Only when they find the one who can control the moon, will they be free of their curse."

Professor Trelawney shuddered and she straightened up, yawning. "Goodness. I feel tired. Too much excitement, I think."

"Er, yeah," said Serena. "Um, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Professor Trelawney said. "You needn't worry about that. You should be off to bed. I'd hate for you to get detention on account of me."

"Yeah, quite unlucky," said Serena. "Well, happy birthday Professor and goodnight."

Serena went to the trap door and went down the ladder, almost sliding off it. "Wow, that was _weird!_"

* * *

Quidditch tryouts for the four houses were at different times on the same day. Since Slytherin versus Gryffindor was the first match of the season, their tryout times came before Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor tryouts started first thing in the morning, giving the other three houses to sleep in. Serena decided to wait on holding tryouts for the cheerleading squad until after the Gryffindor team was assembled. Ginny and Lydia, both previous members of the squad, were trying out for the Quidditch team. Serena arrived in her uniform to help cheer on the Quidditch hopefuls.

Even though with her cheering, the tryouts did not go very smoothly. Someone trying out for Chaser crashed his broomstick and broke some of his teeth. Those that did not make the team complained and gave tantrums. Surprisingly, Katie Bell did not make the team but she was one of the few that was cool with it. She retired to the bleachers to sit with Serena.

"Sorry you didn't make it, Katie," said Serena.

"It's all right," said Katie. "I've still got bruises from the last game. Quidditch can be rough, you know. Maybe I'll become a cheerleader and just cheer for the team. Has to be less painful than being on it, I'm sure."  
Serena laughed. "Sure, but you're likely to get cold and lose your voice."

The new Chasers to join the team were Demelza Robbins, Ginny and Lydia. The new beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coot. Serena jumped up and gave them her welcome cheer.

"Our new Beaters can't be beat!" she exclaimed. "Ha…I made that one up myself."

The new beaters grinned sheepishly and waved their thanks. For whatever reason, Harry decided to hold the Keeper trials last. Cormac McLaggen saved four out of five, and it was likely he would've saved the last oen if he didn't fly off in the wrong direction. To Harry and Serena's relief, Ron saved all five.

"Way to save those shots, Ron!" Serena cried out. "You're a real Keeper!"

"Hah, yeah, I guess I am!" Ron yelled back.

Following Gryffindors tryouts it was Slytherins turn. Though there has never been a time with witches on the Slytherin Quidditch team, a few did try their luck. Some of the cheerleaders tried out, Lori Higgs, and Millicent Bulstrode being among them. When Uruquart wouldn't let them try out, Millicent punched him in the face. Raye, who was watching the tryouts, hurried down to see what was the problem.

"Calm down, Millicent," she said. "What's going on?"

"Sexist pig wont' let us tryout!" Millicent growled.

"Witches can't play Quidditch," said Uruquart. "All they good for is childbearing, you know."

"That isn't true!" Raye snarled. "You let my friends try out!"

"But why?" asked Harper. "If they get on the team, who is going to wear their cute skirts?"

"Yeah," chuckled another player. "We're going to need the support."

Raye narrowed her eyes. "Maybe _you _will. Let them try out or you'll be the new Cheerleading Squad."

"Oh how are you going to do that?" demanded Uruquart. "Imperious us? You'll get expelled and sent to prison for that."

"I won't have to Imperious you to get you in a skirt," said Raye, rolling up her sleeve. "Let's have a look at your legs, shall we? Emuto praelego!"

Uruquart's Quidditch robes changed into a cheerleading uniform. Millicent and Lori began laughing. The boys were in an uproar.

"Now," said Raye. "Let Lori and Millicent try out or you'll start singing soprano!"

"Okay, you win," said Uruquart. "I'll let them try, but I won't guarantee that they'll be on the team."

"Oh, you just watch me," said Lori. "My brother is the reason Slytherin won the Quidditch cup seven years in a row. I can catch the Snitch just as good."

"The Snitch," said Raye. "You're trying out for Seeker?"

"Yeah," said Lori. "Malfoy quit Quidditch. He was supposed to be Captain I think, but he gave up his badge."

"Is that true?" Raye looked at Uruquart.

"Yeah, he sold me his badge on the first day of classes," he answered. "So what? Finch only let him on the team because his old man bought us all Nimbus 2001s."

"I uh—gotta go," said Raye. "Good luck, guys."

Raye left the Quidditch pitch and went inside to look for Draco. He wasn't in the Slytherin common room. She searched classrooms, wondering if he had any detentions to do. When dinner came, she didn't see him.

"Hey, Raye," said Lori at the Slytherin table. "I made the team! Harper's so angry!"

"Me too," said Millicent. "I'm a beater. I'm better aim than the other guys and I can hit just as far too."

"Great," Raye muttered. "Has anyone seen Draco?"

"No," replied Lori.

"I'm going to wait in the common room for him," Reenie stood up.

"You guys back together?" Millicent questioned.

"Er, no, not really," Raye said. "I just want to talk to him. I want to know why he gave up Quidditch."

Lori shrugged. "Maybe it's because he's a sixth year now and needs the extra time to study?"

"You suggesting that I give up Quidditch too?" growled Millicent.

"I—I—well…" Lori mumbled.

Raye walked away from the table, wishing her friends goodbye. She waited and waited and waited in the common room for Draco. He finally came two hours after dinner.

"Draco, where've you been all day?" she asked once he came in.

"Around," he said shortly.

"I heard you were made Quidditch Captain," she said, rising from her seat. "But you sold it your captaincy to Uruquart. You didn't show up to tryouts. What's up with that? I thought you like Quidditch."

"So what?" Draco said defensively. "I was never really that good. I only made the team in the first place because my dad bought the team new brooms."

"But I've _seen _you," said Raye. "You're really good. You know how to handle a broom and you caught the Snitch in the match between Ravenclaw."

Draco shrugged. "Well, in times like these, there are more important things to worry about than Quidditch."

"Well yeah, I know," said Raye, "but you shouldn't have to give up something you really like to do."

"I have a lot on my mind," said Draco.

"Like what?" Raye asked.

"Mind your own business!" Draco snapped. "Geez, Raye, we're not together anymore!"

"I know that," Raye said softly. "But after what happened on the train…I thought at least you want to be my friend."

"I do," Draco groaned. "Raye listen, I do still like you and everything and I wish we could still be together, but we can't. Things are difficult right now. I told you those things because, well, incase something happened to me or you, you'd at least know how I felt about you."

"What do you mean?" Raye reached for him. "Draco, are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No," he said quickly. "But he's back, you know. Nobody is safe. I've got no time for Quidditch or a relationship right now. Things have changed. You've got your sailor scout things to do and I've got my…my stuff to do. I'm sorry, Raye."

Draco walked past her, ignoring her pleas as he went to the boy's dormitory. Raye kicked over a chair in frustration.

"Argh, I don't understand that guy!" she exclaimed.

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion, but Serena managed to drag the reclusive Divination professor from her tower and to Hogsmeade for her date.

"Just one cup of tea," Trelawney insisted as they approached Madame Puddifoot's teashop. "Then I have to go straight back to Hogwarts. Too much outside exposure is not good for my inner eye."

"Yes, but your lungs need fresh air every now and then," said Serena, pushing her gently into the shop.

They walked inside and Trelawney recognized Lockhart sitting at a table with his nurse. Some young witches were asking for his autograph. Trelawney looked at Serena.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" she demanded. "He's my date?"

"Yes," said Serena. "Handsome, isn't he?"

"Handsome?" she gasped. "He's a bigger fraud than I am!"

"You're not a fraud," said Serena tersely. "And he's lost his memory. He can start fresh."

"Gilderoy gave me such a hard time when he was here," she frowned. "Flirted with me every chance he got."

"Wow, he fancied you?" Serena asked. "Then this is going to be good!"

"Oh the only thing he fancies himself," Trelawney muttered. "Man gets on my nerves with his…overly charming ways. 'Sybil, do you see me in that crystal ball of yours? How would you like to stop studying tea leaves, and study me for a change?' Ugh!"

Serena laughed and Trelawney eyed her. Serena cleared her throat. "It's all right, Professor. He doesn't remember any of that stuff. He's a whole different person now."

"Oh all right," Trelawney groaned. "I'll tell him I'll see the grim in his cup and that he'll die next week, or something."

"Uh oh," Serena mumbled as she and Trelawney approached Lockhart's table. Lockhart's bright blue eyes fell on Trelawney and he smiled his famous smile. Apparently, he hasn't' forgotten how to smile like an idiot.

"Hello," he said. "You must be Sybil. Have we met?"

"Yes," Trelawney said, "when you taught at Hogwarts four years ago. But of course, you don't remember."

"Oh I'm sure I'll remember you," said Lockhart.

"His memory is getting better," said his nurse fondly. "Thank you for this opportunity for him to get out."

Trelawney sat down in her chair. "Let's just order our teas."

"Sure," said Lockhart and everyone took a seat. "What do you plan to have?"

"Something strong," she muttered.

"No cooking sherry, Professor!" Serena hissed over her menu.

Madame Puddifoot came to their table and asked for their orders. Lockhart's nurse ordered an organic white tea, Lockhart an aromatic tea of herbs and peppermint. It smelled like he was drinking a vase of flowers. Being used to drinking it in Japan, Serena had green tea and Trelawney had a strong black tea.

"So we were teaching together," said Lockhart. "I do remember briefly talking to an old man about me being a professor."

"Yes, that would be Albus Dumbledore," Trelawney said, "the Headmaster."

"What was your subject?" Lockhart asked.

"Divination," she answered.

"And what…what would that be exactly?" Lockhart inquired.

"It's the study of using methods to predict the future," she said, starting to take a swig.

"Amazing!" Lockhart gasped. "Could you predict _my _future?"

"I suppose I could," Trelawney said, her voice a little strained. She nearly choked on her tea. When you are finished your tea, I can look at your tea leaves. The leaves make shapes, and I can decipher its meaning."

At this, Lockhart drained his cup and handed it to her. "What do you see?"

"Oh no…it's the grim!" she cried. "You will die a horrible death!"

"That's terrible," said Lockhart.

"Actually it looks more like an airplane to me," said Serena, looking at his teacup over Trelawney's shoulder. Trelawney narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is an airplane?" Lockhart asked.

"Well, it's something people ride in," said Serena. "It's made by Muggles. People use it to fly from place to place."

"Oh, Muggles, I've heard that term somewhere," said Lockhart. "So…does this mean I'm going to fly?"

"An aircraft in tealeaf reading means a journey," said Sybil. "I suggest you take one to find the poor souls whose memories you've erased!"

"I'm sorry?" murmured Lockhart.

"Please, he doesn't know about that!" gasped Lockhart's nurse.

"That is how you lost your memory, Gilderoy!" exclaimed Sybil. "You wrote books of you besting werewolves and vampires, but in truth, you just interviewed the real people who did those things and erased their memories. Four years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, unleashing a monster that attacked the muggleborns of the school! Finally, when you had your chance to save the school, you tried to erase the memories of two of my good students, and it resulted in you losing your own memory!"

The tea shop fell silent. Ron Weasley, who was playing chess with Ami in the corner said, "You tell him, Professor!"

"Ron!" gasped Ami.

"Madam, why must you tell him that?" said Lockhart's nurse.

"Because it's true!" Trelawney exclaimed. "You didn't really believe his books, did you?"

"I wrote books?" Lockhart said. "Of me doing great things, when I didn't really do them? I was such…a bad person. No wonder I don't remember any of it!"

"Gilderoy, our tea time is over," said Lockhart's nurse. "We should return to St. Mungos."

"No, I must do as this woman says," Lockhart says, gesturing to Trelawney. "I will find these people whose good name I have besmirched and write their accomplishments! Thank you, dear lady."

He shook her hand in both of his.

"Well before you go anywhere," said Lockhart's nurse, "you need to return to the hospital. How do you expect to find these people when you can't even find your way around the hospital?"

Lockhart and his nurse left the shop. Serena turned to Trelawney. "Well, not bad for a first date, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Because Lita and Raye were single, they hung out together in the Three Broomsticks. Lita had made Beater on the Hufflepuff team and Mina was going to commentate on the first Quidditch match.

"Mina commentating?" said Raye.

"Yeah, Mina thinks it would help her more in the cheerleading squad," Lita said.

"Makes sense," said Raye, "and she likes being in the spotlight. Good job making Beater. It's good to see girls swinging bats. You know that Millicent made Beater for Slytherin? And Lori Higgs is the new Seeker."

"Wasn't Malfoy the Seeker?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, but he gave up his position," said Raye.

"That's a bummer," Lita sighed. "I was looking forward to giving him a headache with a Bludger."

"Lita!" Raye gasped.

"Just kidding," said Lita. "So, why did he give it up?"

"I don't know," said Raye. "He wouldn't tell me. And he was supposed to be Captain of the team."

"Someone like Malfoy giving up Captain?" Lita questioned.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," said Raye. "I think he's in trouble. He's never around. I only see him in classes. What's with him?"

Lita shrugged as she took a swig of her butterbeer. "Enough about my failed romance with Draco," Raye said. "How about you? You've got to be having better luck than me."

"Trust me, Raye, if I had a boyfriend," said Lita, "you'd know about it. Although, some younger guys do seem to adore me."

"Really?" Raye said. "Who?"

Lita shrugged. "Just some underclassmen. They follow me for protection, you know."

"Yeah, no one is going to pester them with big Lita around," said Raye.

"Got that right," said Lita.

"Ooh," Raye said, wiggling in her seat. She had four butterbeers. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"I told ya you had too many butterbeers," Lita said.

"Oh shut up," Raye said and she went to the bathroom. She went to a stall to relieve herself and when she came back out, Madame Rosmerta obstructed her exit.

"Madame Rosmerta?" said Raye. "What're doing here?"  
_"Imperio!" _exclaimed Madam Rosmerta.

Raye felt the familiar feeling of being under the Imperious Curse. The free sensation of being able to do anything.

"Take this package to Dumbledore," said Madame Rosmerta.

Raye blinked. She was aware of what was going on. Yet she played along and accepted the package. She walked out of the restroom and hurried to Lita's table.

"Lita, we've got to leave now," she said.

"Where'd you get that package?" Lita asked.

"I'll explain on the way," said Raye.

The two girls left the pub and Raye explained what happened. "What are you going to do with it?" asked Lita.

"Take it to Grampa," said Raye matter-of-factly. "Whatever is in here is most likely cursed and he should be able to tell without hurting himself."

"Good thinking," said Lita.

They approached Hogwarts. Filch was checking returning students with his Secrecy Sensor.

"Oh crap," said Raye. "I forgot about him!"

"Don't worry, I got it," said Lita and she bent down, untying her shoes. "I'll create a diversion. When I have him busy, you book it!"

"Right!" said Raye and she hid the package under her jacket.

Lita tied her shoelaces together and began walking to Filch, falling down in the process. "Mr. Filch! Ah! Help!"

"What've you done girl?" he said.

"I got these new shoelaces," she said, standing up and taking small shuffling steps. "They're self-tying you see, because I haven't the time to tie them myself...and they tied themselves together."

"You got those from Zonko's haven't you? Zonko products are forbidden in Hogwarts, you know!"

With Mr. Filch helping Lita untie her shoes, Raye was free to make it inside without a problem. She went to her grandfather's office and presented the package to him.

"Oh how thoughtful, Raye," said Grampa Hino.

"No, it's not a gift," said Raye. "It's got something cursed in there. I was in the bathroom at The Three Broomsticks earlier, and Madame Rosmerta Imperioused me to bring this to Dumbledore."

"It had no effect on you?" said her Grampa.

"Yeah," said Raye. "I can fight off the curse, you see. I thought you could study this. You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, you know."

"Very good, Raye," said Grampa Hino. "I'll study it and tell the Headmaster what I've learned."

Raye thanked her Grampa and left. She was grateful that she was the one who came into the bathroom instead of anyone else. She'd hate to know what would happen if the package actually made it to Dumbledore. Someone was after Dumbledore, but who and why?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Cursed Gift

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Shifts in Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

**The Cursed Gift**

After everyone had returned from their trip to Hogsmeade, Raye held a scout meeting in the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even though she did not have her sailor powers anymore, Serena was also in attendance. Raye wanted to let the others know about what she found.

"Either Madame Rosmerta is now a Death Eater," said Raye, "or she has been Imperioused by one."

Serena gasped and Raye continued.

"She tried to Imperious me when I used the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks earlier today," Raye went on. "She wanted me to take a package to Dumbledore. Well, naturally, I was able to fight it."

"Whoa," breathed Ron. "She couldn't imperious you?"

"I suppose it's because I'm a sailor scout, or a Shinto priestess," said Raye. "I was able to fight it back when Moody—I mean—Crouch was teaching."

"We were able to fight it too," added Lydia. "Maybe it is a scout thing."

"I don't think being a sailor scout really has anything to do with it," said Hermione. "Harry was able to fight off the Imperious Curse, and he's not a sailor scout. The person has to have a very strong will."

"So what did you do with the package?" Ami asked Raye.

"I just played along," Raye said. "So I wouldn't look suspicious."

"You brought it to Dumbledore anyway?" said Mina. "But how the heck were you able to get past Filch? He confiscated a pair of scissors I bought from Zonkos!"

"You bought scissors from Zonkos?" Lydia inquired, scratching her head.

"I was going to send them to Pierre," Mina said. "They're supposed to be self cutting scissors, so he'd have his hands free, you know."

"Ah," said Lydia with a smirk. "'Free for you, I bet."

Mina blushed and giggled.

"I caused a diversion so Raye could get past him," Lita said. "Made up a story that my shoelaces were cursed." She looked down at her shoes, now without shoelaces. "Now I _really_ need new shoelaces." A pair of brand new shoelaces appeared next to Lita and she bent down to grab them. "I love this room!"

"However," said Raye, looking at her friends. "I had a feeling the package was cursed so I gave it to my grandfather to examine. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all, and he'll be able to find what kind of curses are on the 'gift' that was intended for Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh it's a good thing that Professor Dumbledore isn't here," sighed Serena in relief as she sat down. "And that no one else was imperioused in your place, Raye."

"Let's not think about what might have happened," said Mina. "I want to know who is trying to kill Dumbledore."

"It's got to be Voldemort," said Lydia. "Isn't he afraid of Dumbledore the most? And he probably hates him as much as he does Harry."

"I'm pretty sure it's Voldemort pulling the strings too," Harry agreed. "But Voldemort must have one of his Death Eaters doing the dirty work. He wouldn't just imperious a pub owner to imperious someone else bringing a cursed item to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, good point," said Ron. "I bet all of the Death Eaters are doing jobs for him that You-Know-Who doesn't want to do himself."

"Let's see now," said Ami thoughtfully. "We know that the Death Eaters that were in the Department of Mysteries are now in Azkaban, except for Bellatrix, who is dead. We can exclude them. There are still other Death Eaters that are at large, Aric Jugson, the Carrows, Fenir Greyback."

"Let's not forget potential Death Eaters," said Harry. "Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, for example."

"Wait, what?" said Serena. "Harry, you don't think they would try to kill Dumbledore, would you?"

"Why not?" Harry said. "Malfoy was furious with me for getting his father imprisoned and Narcissa was just as angry with Sirius for killing Bellatrix."

"But what would that have to do with Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "They would be after you and Sirius, not Dumbledore."

"They know they'd have to get Dumbledore to get to me," Harry insisted. "Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore. Dumbledore is so powerful, and he knows more about Voldemort than anyone. He's trying to find ways to destroy him…oh no." Harry immediately sat down, white faced.

"Harry, what is it?" Serena asked him.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows he's going to be killed," said Harry. "Think about it, guys!" he said as everyone looked at him skeptically. "Why do you think Dumbledore is showing me all his memories? He wants me to have all this information about Voldemort in case Dumbledore dies!"

The others were silent as they pondered this. It did seem to make sense. He wanted Harry to be prepared. But Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters?

"It's not possible," said Raye sternly. "Why would Voldemort charge a sixteen-year-old boy—not even a legal-aged wizard—to kill someone of Dumbledore's importance?"

"Because Malfoy's the son of a Death Eater," said Harry.

"No!" Raye exclaimed. "It's not possible! That's just stupid! Maybe Narcissa, but not Draco! He wouldn't know the first thing to do. He had nothing to do with that stupid gift to give to Dumbledore."

"You're just saying that because you're infatuated with him!" Harry yelled.

"No I'm not!" Raye yelled back. "Draco wasn't even in Hogsmeade today, you idiot! McGonagall gave him detention for not doing his homework. You should do more investigation before you start pointing fingers, Harry!"

"Raye, maybe Harry's right," Serena said softly. "Even if Draco was here the whole time, someone may have imperioused Madam Rosmerta on his behalf."

"And why defend the jerk that broke your heart anyway?" said Mina simply.

"Because, you guys just don't know Draco Malfoy like I do," said Raye. "Not at all."

Without another word, Raye ran out of the room.

* * *

Two days passed and the students did not know what the intended gift for Dumbledore was or what dark curses were placed upon it. Professor Hino was still examining it. In his second lesson with Dumbleodre, Harry brought this to attention. Of course, Dumbledore already knew about it.

"Raye was wise to play along," said Dumbledore. "And to bring it straight to her grandfather to examine."

"What if her grandfather gets hurt examining it?" Harry queried.

"He won't," said Dumbledore confidently. "He has examined dark artifacts before. He knows what he is doing."

"I think I know who is trying to kill you, Professor," said Harry. "I think it's Voldemort, working through Draco Malfoy."

"You believe that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, his father was a Death Eater, sir," Harry said, as if Dumbledore didn't know it already. "The Sorting Hat declared him a Slytherin before it even touched his head. He was so angry at me for his dad going to prison. I'm sure he even asked Voldemort himself to join his ranks just to get revenge."

"If it was vengeance Draco wanted," said Dumbledore wanted. "He would have gone after you in the first place. This is all very interesting; Harry and I thank you for your concern. But let's us get on to why you here before it gets too late."

"Yes sir," said Harry awkwardly.

Dumbledore and Harry entered another memory, Dumbledore's memory of first meeting Voldemort. Voldemort was an eleven year old Tom Riddle then but he was already thinking and acting like the Voldemort Harry feared and hated. Tom Riddle was a bully to the other orphans and he had already discovered his "abilities." He did not know he was a wizard but he could do things the other children could not. He moved objects without touching them and made animals do things that the normally would not do. The way he talked about it made Harry think that Tom actually enjoyed it. It was sick.

Tom stole things from the children. Trophies, as Dumbledore called them. When Dumbledore explained Hogwarts to him, he was excited. He wanted to learn more, perhaps more dark and ugly things, as Harry believed. He was just as rotten and evil in the beginning, just like Draco Malfoy.

Except for the eye and hair color, Harry could see Draco Malfoy in Tom Riddle's place. Handsome, pale, evil. Draco acted like he was high and mighty before they even learned each other's names. And after they did, he only turned out worse. Deciding not to become friends with Draco Malfoy was the best decision he ever made.

* * *

"I saw Voldemort as a kid this time," Harry told Serena when he returned to the common room that evening. "When Dumbledore visits him in the orphanage to explain about Hogwarts."

"That must have been interesting," said Serena, who was massaging his shoulders.

"Actually it was disturbing," Harry muttered. "I remember meeting Tom Riddle when he was sixteen, when he was possessing Ginny."

Serena nodded. "Yes, it was like the memory of him or something?"

"A bad one," said Harry. "When Dumbledore told me this would be the first time meeting him, I thought I would see Tom Riddle as an innocent and excited kid. Just like I was when I found out about Hogwarts. But Tom knew he could do magic before Hogwarts, and he knew how to use it. He used it against the other kids, hurting them, scaring them, stealing their stuff."

"That's terrible!" Serena exclaimed.

"Tom was evil even before he went to Hogwarts," Harry said. "I bet he was born evil."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" said Serena.

"Well, he is the heir of Slytherin," Harry said bluntly.

Serena stopped rubbing his shoulders and sat back on the sofa, pulling her legs up. Harry turned around to look at her.

"What about his mother?" Serena asked softly. "You believe _she _was evil, just because she had Slytherin blood in her?"

Harry had to think a minute. Merope didn't say anything in the memory he saw of her. Her brother and father however, they acted just like any other pureblood maniac he knew of. He sighed. "No, not really. I felt sorry for her, actually."

"Do you think if his mother lived, he would have been different?" Serena inquired.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Serena was quiet, until she started sobbing. Shocked, Harry sat down next to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Serena what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…"

"T-that's not it," Serena blubbered. "I hate Voldemort too, for all the bad things he's done. It's Hotaru. It scares me to think that someone like her is with someone like him, and there's nothing I can do!"

"Serena," Harry mumbled, rubbing her back. "Don't worry. Voldemort will regret kidnapping Hotaru. Does he think he can turn _her _against all of us? She's stronger than that. You all are."

"I know," Serena said, her eyes tearing and voice shaky. "But she must be scared out of her mind. We don't even know where she is, or what he's doing to her!"

"Torture, probably," said Harry gravely. "But I don't like to think about it."

"I wish we knew what he planned to do with her," said Serena. "I mean, why Hotaru?"

"The sailor scouts are powerful," said Harry. "He wants one on his side. She must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have been any of you. We'll get her back, somehow."

Harry patted her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back and excused herself to bed, apologizing for becoming upset. Harry sat back in the sofa and wondered; if was able to sense Voldemort's emotions time to time, could he enter his head and find out what he is doing to Hotaru? If there was a way, how would Harry learn it? This was a question for Dumbledore.

* * *

Several days later in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Hino presented a record player on the desk, asking if the students wanted to listen to any music while they did the lesson. Some were pleased by the suggestion, but Professor Hino did not begin playing any records.

"There is something you need to know about this record player," he told the class. "It's not an ordinary model. My granddaughter here," he nodded to Raye, "acquired it in your last visit to Hogsmeade. Of course, she had no idea what it was at that time. She visited the restroom and before leaving, Madame Rosmerta accosted her and placed her under the Imperious Curse."

There were a few gasps in the room. Professor Hino began pacing the room. Raye frowned and put her hand to her face. She didn't like being put on the spot. The majority of the students watched him with interest. Draco Malfoy kept his eyes on his desk.

"As some of you have witnessed in your lesson with Crouch—who was posing as the Auror Alastor Moody—Raye fought against the Imperious Curse and she did this time around. She decided to play along and do as she was told: bring the package to Hogwarts. It was intended as a gift for our Headmaster. Raye knew something wasn't right, so she brought it to me to examine." Professor Hino gestured to the record player. "This record player is cursed to lull the listener to never-ending sleep. It drains the listener of all his or her energy, and eventually, the listener dies. Had anyone else been imperioused, we probably would not have our Headmaster today. It's possible that the deliverer could have been killed too."

Parvati Patil raised her hand and Professor Hino called on her.

"You were able to remove the curses, weren't you, Professor?" she asked meekly.

"Naturally," he said. "It was difficult but the record player is safe to use. I spent half my life removing curses from dark items so that they can be safe."

Parvati sighed in relief.

"What about Madame Rosmerta? Will she be all right?" inquired Ron Weasley. Hermione rolled his eyes. Of course, he would be concerned about the well-endowed barkeep of The Three Broomsticks. Ami however, did not seem to mind. She was also concerned.

"She is in St. Mungos," Professor Hino stated. "We have reason to believe that Madame Rosmerta is not a Death Eater, but she was also Imperioused and by a Death Eater. Unfortunately, the Imperious Curse is designed so the Imperioused individual cannot remember anything. She does not know what it was she had to do, or who put her up to this. She cannot recall at this time any Death Eaters or suspicious individuals in her pub. Perhaps she will soon remember so we will have a lead. It is quite possible that we will no longer hold Hogsmeade Trips."

All the students were shocked by this. Padma Patil said to herself, "but what will I do when I run out of parchment?"

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Lydia.

"I'm afraid not," said Professor Hino. "The staff believes that Hogsmeade is not safe for students."

"You can't just discontinue Hogsmeade visits, professor," said Seamus Finnegan. "What happened isn't our fault."

"I understand that," Professor Hino insisted. "It is not up to me, but to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. We can vote on it, but Dumbledore has the overall decision. This isn't to control you, but to keep you safe."

"But what if there was a way we could be more careful?" Serena suggested. "A buddy system or something, so we can still visit Hogsmeade?"

Some of the students nodded in agreement, stating they'll do anything so they continue

"Any suggestions or ideas will be taken to account," said Professor Hino. "The next Hogsmeade visit is not due for some time, so we do not need to be concerned with that right now."

"So why even bother showing us this?" Pansy Parkinson demanded, nodding to the once cursed record player. "What's this got to do with 'Martial Arts?'"

"To remind you that the Death Eaters are still out there," said Professor Hino. "Hogwarts is not as safe as you think it is, children. They came very close to our school. They placed an unforgivable curse to one of the business owners in Hogsmeade, a village that students frequently visit. Someone wants the Headmaster dead and if you want to make sure that Hogwarts remains intact, that you take the Dark Arts more seriously. Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards of the age and the only wizard that this Voldemort fears. We lose Dumbledore; we lose everything."

The students remained silent, trying to take all the news in. The silence was broken when Professor Hino began playing soothing Zen music. Some of the students gasped in surprise.

"Well, now that's out of the way," said Professor Hino. "Let's begin the lesson!"

Though Raye knew her grandfather meant well, she was slightly peeved he talked about her in class. She gave him the 'why did you have to bring me into this?' look when she left her desk. He shrugged at her and looked at her as if to say, "I'm your grandfather. It's my job." Draco waited at the doorway for her and grabbed her arm.

"Draco!" she cried.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said softly. "Look, I'm sorry what happened to you in Hogsmeade. I'm glad you're not hurt. You're not scared or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," said Raye, smirking.

"You sure?" he said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry it had to be you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "If it wasn't me, then they would've taken it straight to Dumbledore and he'd be dead. I'm glad it's me. I'm glad we were able to stop the player from getting to Dumbledore."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Raye. Really, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Raye asked. "It's not like you had anything to do with it. Right, Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco murmured. "I—uh—just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. I'll see you later."

Draco walked away and Raye stood perplexed as she remembered what Harry said in the meeting. Harry suspected that Draco was behind this. Could be he be right?

* * *

Draco couldn't focus on anything after the lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before going to bed that night, Draco remembered how his life changed when his father was sent to Azkaban after getting caught at the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord had a task for him. He offered a way to avenge his aunt and father and gaining The Dark Lord's favor. He had to kill Dumbledore and arrange away for the Death Eaters to break into Hogwarts. He glanced around the dormitory, watching his roommates sleep soundly. Zabini was the only one whose father was not a Death Eater. Why did Voldemort have to choose him? Why not Crabbe, or Goyle or Nott? Draco pulled up his left sleeve to look at his new tattoo. The Dark Mark. Draco sighed as everything became afresh in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

Draco was standing in a dark room. The Dark Lord was sitting on an ornate chair of skulls and snakes. Beside him was a girl of eighteen years with short black hair. The chair she sat on was identical except for the fact she was chained to it. She hardly looked at Voldemort and there was a permanent frown on her pale face. Draco had no idea who she was or why she was there.

"K-kill Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"And bring Death Eaters into the school," added Voldemort. "I trust you can do this, can't you Draco? You are your father's son, of course."

"I am—but I don't know how to kill Dumbledore."

"There is a simple spell," said Voldemort lazily. "I'm sure you know it."

Draco swallowed hard. The Killing Curse. He had seen it before. It probably would be simple enough to use on a spider, but someone like Dumbledore? Could Draco actually point his wand at Dumbledore and say "Avada Kadava?"

"T-there might be a way," Draco stammered. "There's a cursed necklace at Borgin and Burkes and a Vanishing Cabinet. It shares a link with the one in Hogwarts."

Voldemort raised his wand and cried, "Crucio!"

Draco started screaming. The pain was intense. He felt like he was on fire. He writhed and shook on the ground, as if trying to smother the invisible flames. The girl looked away, grimacing.

"Fool, don't you know that Knocturn Alley is in ruins?" Voldemort hissed.

"Stop! Stop!" the girl next to Voldemort shouted, jerking her face at him. "How dare you attack this boy for something I did! I'm the one who destroyed Knocturn Alley! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!"

She attempted to stand up, shaking the chains that held her bound. "I'm not afraid to fight you again, Voldemort!"

Voldemort remove the curse from Draco. Draco gasped, looking up. "Who—who are you?" he asked the girl next to Voldemort.

"I—," the girl began but Voldemort made a quick motion of his wand to stop her from speaking.

"You address your future lady," said Voldemort. "Unfortunately, she doesn't know her place as of yet. But she will learn. She is death incarnate, the soldier of death and destruction."

"She's a sailor scout?" gasped Draco.

"No longer," said Voldemort said. "She is one of us now."

The girl glared at Voldemort in disagreement.

"Now, we are discussing your duty," said Voldemort. "Do you accept? If you refuse, or fail, then you and your family shall die."

Draco bit his lip. He really did not have much choice in the matter. He reluctantly nodded. He couldn't seem to speak.

"Good," said Voldemort.

The girl began moving her head, squirming toward Voldemort and motioning to her mouth.

"Ah, you wish to speak, my lovely?" Voldemort asked. "I will let you if you promise to behave."

She let out a breath and nodded. Voldemort flicked his wand at her throat.

"Let me help him," she said. "If he manages to find a way for Death Eaters to come to Hogwarts, I want to come."

Voldemort raised the eyebrows he did not have. "What's this? You want to be with the Death Eaters already? Why?"

"Because, Hogwarts has more security," she said. "The other Death Eaters may overwhelmed. Draco needs my help."

"And how do I know you won't use this as an opportunity to escape?" said Voldemort coolly. "You would return to those traitorous sailor scouts the moment you had the chance."

"No, I wouldn't," said the girl. "I just want to make sure Draco succeeds.

"Do not lie to me," Voldemort said curtly. "Lord Voldemort can always tell."

She gasped. "But—"

"I am not letting you out of my sight until you are completely loyal to me. Once you are, I may let you accompany the Death Eaters." He turned his eyes away from her and focused on Draco. "So, you are one of us now, Draco. Let us make this official. Approach."

Draco pushed himself up off the floor and came to Voldemort.

"Hold out your left arm," Voldemort ordered.

Draco held out his left arm, shaking. He knew what was coming. Voldemort pressed his wand to Draco's forearm.

"Watch closely, my dear,' said Voldemort and Draco saw the girl's head turn to his arm. "Someday you will receive this dark gift as well. _Morsemorde!_"

Draco cried out as the Dark Mark became imbedded into his very skin. It hurt like hell and it looked just as bad.

"Welcome to the circle, Draco," Voldemort said. "Your father would be proud."

Draco looked up at the dark haired girl and noticed that a tear was falling down her cheek.

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco sighed again and pulled down his sleeve. How did he get mixed up in all of this? How could he possibly do as Voldemort says? He was searching for tunnels within the school and he found nothing. Had Knocturn Alley not been destroyed, then the Vanishing Cabinet in Burgin and Burkes could still exist. He could have asked Mr. Burgin how to fix the broken cabinet at Hogwarts, but he had died in the destruction.

He thought about that girl he saw sitting by Voldemort. She was the one who had done it. He remembered the article from _The Daily Prophet_. It was a sailor scout. By the sign that was left behind on the street, she must be Sailor Saturn. Draco had envisioned a very strong sailor scout but the girl he met that day was completely different. She had looked defenseless and weak, though furious. Draco had never seen someone yell at Voldemort before. She did not fear him. Though she looked like she couldn't take on a muggle, she looked ready to tear Voldemort apart by that look of determination in her eyes.

Draco hoped that she would become loyal to Voldemort. Maybe even pretend to do so, just so he could have her help. Draco could not do this alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Overgrown Thistles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 6

The Overgrown Thistles

Professor Sprout could have shown her sixth year class anything, but she showed them how to weed thistles. The plant was the national flower of Scotland, so it was common. Thistles were a muggle plant, but lately the school grounds became crowded with thistles. Despite the weed being covered in thorns, it had healing properties. Professor Sprout decided she might as well put the thistles to use for Professor Snape's antidotes stores.

But having this many thistles was not normal. The thistles were choking school crops and after Professor Sprout showed samples in her greenhouse, they separated to the gardens and grounds to weed the pokey menace.

"Make sure you put plenty of salt on the roots," said Professor Sprout as the students pulled on the weed. "It's the best way to kill them."

"Ouch!" said Serena, pulling her hand back. "It pricked me; right through my glove!" She sucked on her finger.

"I wonder why these thistles are growing all over the place," said Hermione. "Hogwarts has never had this problem before."

By the end of the class, Neville had nearly a dozen dead thistles in his basket. Lydia was not far behind them. She frowned.

Lita noticed her frowning. "You all right, Lydia?" she asked. "Did a thistle prick you?"

"No," said Lydia. "The plants remind me of Fiore. I was just wondering where he is- if he found his home planet."

Lita nodded as she ripped a thistle right from the ground. She didn't bother using salt. Other than Potions, Herbology was the other class Lita received an Outstanding in. All plants, whether poisonous or thorny, were not a problem for her.

"You know who Fiore reminds me of?" inquired Lita, tossing another dead thistle into her basket.

"Your old boyfriend?" Lydia smirked.

Lita laughed. "Well, his human form did. He had his height," Lita said. "But his alien form reminded me of Alan and Ann. They were aliens that came from a tree. Fiore looks a lot like them. Maybe he's from the same planet, and he got separated from them somehow."

"What happened to Alan and Ann?"asked Lydia.

"Their tree got too full of negative energy," Lita explained. "They thought it needed negative energy to survive, but the energy it lived on was love. The tree asked Sailor Moon to free it of the negative energy, and it became a small plant. Alan and Ann left to start over."

Lydia sighed. "I hope he finds them, or at least they find him." She cleared her throat. "Hey, just who _was _this old boyfriend of yours anyway?"

"Freddy?" said Lita. "Well, he was cute. He had Misha's hair—you remember that ice skater?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, Malachite turned him and his partner into monsters. Good thing we were there to change them back."

"And Freddy was very nice," Lita continued. "He had a genuine demeanor; he just wanted to help people. I guess that's why so many boys remind me of him, because I see a little bit of Freddy in everybody." Lita paused from working and sat back. "Cedric came closer to Freddy than anyone I've met. He had all of Freddy's qualities times ten. Cedric was loyal and kind and he was gorgeous. I miss him."

"We all do," said a voice behind them. The girls turned to see Professor Sprout behind them, a basketful of weeds in hand.

"Sorry professor," said Lita, picking up her hand rake at once. "Just taking a little break."

Professor Sprout smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Cedric appreciates us remembering him. He was taken away from us too soon…"

Professor Sprout wandered off. Lydia sniffed, and Lita picked at her eyes.

"Darn pollen," Lita said. "Got some in my eye."

"Yeah," Lydia said.

Elsewhere, a simpler drama took place.

"Couldn't we just pick roses?" Serina wondered out loud.

Some of the students laughed. Lydia suddenly perked up.

"Hey! Whoever weeds the most thistles," said Lydia. "I'll buy them a butterbeer the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"That sounds good to me!" said Serena. She began ripping out thistles and covering them with salt, catching up with most of the class. Before the impromptu competition was completed, Serena managed to catch up with Lita. Lita had slowed down to allow Serena to catch up. Regardless, the best green thumb in the class, Neville got the most thistles and won the prize. His chubby face lit up with excitement. Lydia guessed that he was unused to winning.

* * *

The next day was the Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Draco did not attend the match. Both Harry and Raye knew this wasn't like the usual Draco and this made them suspicious. While Harry was speaking to his team to get them hyped up for the match, his mind was on Draco.

"The Slytherin team is different now," said Harry "Malfoy isn't playing Seeker and he _could _have been Captain but for some reason he isn't. If he was, I would have an idea about his strategy. Right now, whatever strategy he is following, I can assure you it has nothing to do with Quidditch."

"Er, Harry," said Lydia. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I've known Draco Malfoy for six years and he's been competing against me since our first day," said Harry. "If I'm a Captain, then he would want to be captain unless something was really—ow!"

Ginny had elbowed him in the ribs hard. "Can't you tell us something else to get ready for the game?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry guys. Right then, Chasers, keep an eye out for the Quaffle and the bludgers. S lytherin has a new Beater, Millicent Bulstrode. If she can get Hermione in a headlock I bet she can swing a bat. Ron, protect those hoops like your life depended on it."

"I do!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll watch out for the Snitch," said Harry. "If we all follow the plan then the game will be done in less than thirty minutes. Then I can find out what Malfoy—er—we can party later."

As for Raye, she waited for Draco in the common room for as long as she could. It was ten minutes before the game started when the new addition to the cheerleader Squad came from the Quidditch Pitch. It was Perry Oswald, the overweight guy who had worn no shirt and painted his chest silver and green at a previous game. When he had found out that Lori Higgs and Millicent Bulstrode made the Quidditch team, he reminded Raye of her "promise" of letting male cheerleaders on the Squad. Raye had forgotten all about that. Thankfully he was the only male Slytherin crazy enough to tryout. Raye allowed him to be the mascot. He wore a green snake suit that hissed randomly.

"Hey, Raye," he said. "We got to get down to the Quidditch Pitch. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Yeah, okay," said Raye. "Hey, is Draco over there?"

Perry shrugged. "I haven't seen him. C'mon let's go!" He shoved on his snake head and grabbed her hand. "I want to show off my dance before the team comes to the field!"

Raye groaned. "Just make sure you stay in your mascot outfit. I told you, Perry, no streaking. I don't care how much house spirit you have."

When they got to the Quidditch pitch, the cheerleaders did a cheer as Perry dance.

"Slytherin is hot!" chanted the cheerleaders as they clapped. Perry strutted down the sideline, waving the heat away from him as if he was baking. He wasn't far off. His mascot was heavy enough.

"Slytherin is hot! Totally hot!"

Perry touched Raye's shoulder and right at that moment, his costume hissed as if someone threw water on a hot pan.

"And Gryffindor is NOT!" finished the cheerleaders, pointing and booing at the Gryffindors. Perry ran down, rubbing his shoulders as if he was in the arctic.

"Oh yeah," said Serena and the Gryffindor cheerleaders lined up for their "greeting" cheer.

"The Lions are back and better than before," cried the cheerleaders and a roar escaped from Neville's lion suite. "You thought, you've seen the best we're here to show you more. The red and gold, the colors that you fear. Hey Serpents-"

The cheerleaders paused and cried "You're going down this year!

Ami was standing on the sidelines beside a table with medical supplies. Madame Pomfrey appointed her to be a mediwitch for the matches in response to the many injuries. Mina was sitting in the commentator's box. In theory, Mina was providing commentary, but in reality, was using the opportunity to pitch her boyfriend's new sports clothing line.

"If you wish to get your own cheerleader or Quidditch uniform, please write to Latil's Wizarding Wear! Buy one, get the second half off!" she would say.

"Miss Aino," scolded McGonagall. "Please focus on the match!"

"Oh, right, sorry," said Mina. "It looks like Urquhart has let some girls on his team. He will go down in history as the first Slytherin captain to allow witches to play! And what players they are! Lori Higgs, a fourth year is playing as Seeker and Millicent Bulstrode, sixth year playing Beater. They were on the cheerleader squad last year."

"Now you're gossiping!" said McGonagall.

"C'mon, Professor, I am talking about the match, aren't I?" said Mina.

New to the Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad was Katie Bell. She had done well in tryouts, but the new blood had done slightly better. Katie may had been a good goal scorer, but she was a bit of a Bludger magnet. If Fred and George Weasley hadn't been such superb Beaters, then Katie would never get a chance to get to the goal posts. Demelza was so good at dodging Bludgers; she did not need to rely on Coote and Peakes.

Quidditch was in Ginny's blood. She knew how to handle a broom and she put a little spin on the Quaffle when she made goals.

Lydia had a knack for stealing the Quaffle from other players. She made funny faces at the opposing team, distracted them by whizzing around the Chaser in possession with the Quaffle in order to make them drop the Quaffle so Demelza or Ginny could get it. She had superb ball-handling skills—she could pass and catch the Quaffle with gusto.

Katie was not upset about making the team. She had taken far too many Bludgers in the past and it was a nice break to cheer the team on rather than play with them. Gryffindor was in the lead fifty to forty. Lydia knocked the Quaffle from Adrian Pucey and she passed it to Demelza.

"We got the ball, Gryffindors!" said the cheerleaders. "We got the ball!"

The three girl Chasers passed the ball back and forth until it was back in Lydia's possession. She feinted left and threw the ball in the right hoop.

Jessica Dorny attempted to make her crush feel better by shouting him a Keeper-centered cheer. "You're still the Keeper of my heart, Miles!"

After scoring and giving Bletchy the raspberries, Lydia noticed that the forest behind him looked purpler than it should.

"What the heck is that?" she muttered. She only had a moment to stare until she was hit in the head with a Bludger and began spiraling to the ground.

"Oh, Millicent Bulstrode just knocked down chaser Lydia McGreggor!" said Mina. Ouch, that had to hurt! That is why it's always important to wear a helmet! You can get one free with any Quidditch uniform at Latil's Wizarding Wear!"

Ami conjured a big bouncy mattress for Lydia to land on and pulled the mattress over the sidelines before anything else happened. She bent down next to Lydia and started to examine her.

"Purple," Lydia murmured.

"Don't worry," said Ami, believing she was talking about being bruised. "You won't be purple after this."

Until that point, the game was at a tie. Yet after Lydia was knocked out, the Slytherin Chasers began to turn things around. Harry had to find the Snitch before they got too far ahead of them. To his horror, he saw Lori Higgs flying after a small golden ball.

Harry swore in frustration and he took off after her.

"Watch out, Higgs!" cried the Slytherin cheerleaders. "Potter is after you!"

The snitch was flying straight up, making it hard for the Seekers to hold onto their brooms. Then the Snitch leveled out, parallel to the ground. Harry and Lori were neck and neck, their hands stretched out for the Snitch. Harry was getting closer and Lori began shifting her body across her broom. She lunched for the snitch and snagged one of its wings but she fell off her broom.

The crowd gave a collective gasp.

Ten feet above the ground, her fall abated. Harry was holding her by the leg. Lori had caught the Snitch, but Harry had caught her.

"Nice move, Harry!" Serena jumped up and down.

Katie grinned and folded her arms. "Got to hand it to him. I don't know many other players that would do that. Charlie would have let her fall."

Lori glared up at Harry. Instead of being thankful, she was angry and embarrassed. "Put me down, Potter!"

"Okay," said Harry, releasing her and she fell down, right into the awaiting arms of Urquhart.

"That was incredible!" said Urquhart. "You really are Higgs' sister!"

"Well, duh," grumbled Lori. Terence Higgs was the Seeker for Slytherin before Draco. Now he played for the professional Quidditch team, Montrose Magpies. The Magpies were the most successful team in history.

"Let's go celebrate!" said Urquhart and he carried his new Seeker off the field, the Slytherin team following him.

"I don't believe it, Slytherin has won!" said Mina. "Two hundred against ninety! The next match will be Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff at the end of the month! Ravenclaw we will-"

Before Mina could finish her sentence, McGonagall confiscated the megaphone.

"Go to your dormitory, Miss Aino," she said. "Now."

"Er, yes ma'am!" Mina exclaimed, running off before she got detention.

* * *

Though Gryffindor didn't win, they still had a party in the common room. Lydia was lying on the couch with an icepack on her head with Serena sitting at the other end. After Ami's prompt care, Lydia was merely left with a large bump on the head as a trophy.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine," Lydia said groggily. "Ami fixed me up. Listen, I saw something in the forest." Lydia sat up, grimaced and lay back down. "A lot of purple stuff. I bet it's got something to do with the violet Rainbow Coin. I've got to check it out."

"Lydia, you just got hit in the head with a Bludger," said Serena sternly. "At least wait until your double vision clears."

"I didn't mean tonight," Lydia said with a laugh, which turned into a grunt. She winced. "Tomorrow sometime. We'll have a scout meeting and discuss it."

"What do you think is out there?" Serena inquired.

"The purple things I saw in the forest looked like a bunch of flowers," said Lydia. "It's probably got something to do with all the thistles around the school. If I'm right, we better move fast or the school will be covered in them."

"Better thistles than Kisenian Blossoms," said Serena. "But you're right, those thistle needles are sharp. We'll never be able to go outside barefoot—not that I do that on a regular basis—but still."

Lydia nodded in agreement. Not too long ago, the scouts battled a Kisenian Blossom. It looked like a simple flower on its own, but when it took a vulnerable heart as its host, it was a formidable opponent.

The talk in the common room made Lydia's headache worse. Seamus came by Lydia and told her how awesome she looked, until she got hit.

"If you don't be quiet, you'll look worse!" she shouted at him. "Oh, sorry Seamus, I've got a splitting headache. Serena, could you help me up the stairs? I ought to get to bed."

"Sure," said Serena and she helped Lydia to her feet and walked her up the stairs, and transfigured an old sock of hers to a pair of earmuffs.

"Get some rest," said Serena. "We'll talk to the others after breakfast if you're feeling up to it."

"Ok," said Lydia.

"You want me to stay up with you?" inquired Serena as Lydia changed into her pajamas.

"Thanks," said Lydia, "but I'll be all right. You should see how Harry's doing. He looked pretty bummed about not getting to the Snitch in time."

"Yeah, he did," said Serena. "See you in the morning. Lucky, watch over her."

Lucky nodded to Serena as she left. Serena went to Harry, who was sitting at the table with an untouched butterbeer. He looked mortified.

"This never happened before," he said. "I've always been able to get the Snitch. The only time I didn't get it was when the dementors was flying all over the Quidditch pitch."

"You'll get the next one," said Serena cheerfully.

"I just wasn't on my game," admitted Harry. "I was thinking about Malfoy."

"Harry," Serena's voice became firm. "Now you've got to stop obsessing over Draco. Frankly, I'm starting to become a little jealous!"

"I'm sorry, Serena," said Harry. "But I can't help it! Why would he just hand over his captaincy to Urquhart and quit playing Seeker all together? Where was he all day? He is up to something, I know it! I want to catch him at it!"

"There's nothing you can do about it if you did," said Serena. "You're not a prefect. Besides, you've told the teachers. You've done all you can." Serena smiled and patted his hand.

* * *

The Slytherins partied until midnight. Lori Higgs; however, frowned. She just wanted to play Quidditch, not become some celebrity.

"You were amazing Lori," said Raye. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"My brother," Lori admitted mischievously. "I wanted to learn Quidditch from him but he was stubborn. Mother made him."

When Draco came to the common room, Urquhart grabbed Lori and strode over him.

"I guess we don't need you after all, Malfoy,' said Urquhart. "Tori here…"

"It's Lori!" snapped Lori.

"Caught the Snitch before Potter did," said Urquhart. "How does it feel to play worse than a girl?"

"Hey!" shouted Lori.

"You surprised us all, Higgs," said Urquhart. "I guess it does run in the family."

Lori frowned again.

Draco sort-of twitched his shoulders, as if to shrug, but ran out of energy before he could complete the action. "Hurray for Slytherin," he muttered.

He headed off, but Raye cut caught him. "Draco, you're not staying for the party? Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Urquhart told me," said Draco. "Higgs caught the Snitch- good for her."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a kill joy," Raye said. "Stay and have a butterbeer! You missed the whole match."

"I don't care," said Draco. "I don't care if we won or lost. If I had cared, I would've come, wouldn't I? I would've stayed on the team, and I would have been captain- but I already told you, Raye, I don't care!" Draco's eyes flashed.

Raye stood rooted. Draco turned and flew down the stairs.

"Geez, what did you say to him this time?" Blaise asked from behind Raye.

Raye groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet! I just think he ought to stay and celebrate, don't you think?"

"I guess some of us don't show Slytherin spirit as much as others," Blaise said with a shrug. He walked off to join the rest of the party.

Thinking she had celebrated enough, Raye went to bed but she wasn't able to sleep. Raye knew how much Draco loved flying and Quidditch. Her sixth sense was telling her that Draco didn't just lose interest. She couldn't put her feeling on it, but something told her that someone else was behind this. But who?

Draco's father, that's who- but he was in prison. Did Lucius order Draco to work on a plan to get him out of Azkaban? Insane, yes, but it was just the sort of thing that tyrant would try to make Draco do.

* * *

Lydia's headache was gone by the morning after eating a healthy breakfast. She met with her friends in the Room of Requirement to discuss what she saw. They agreed that whatever she saw must have something to do with the violet coin and the strange phenomenon with the thistles.

"Let's go take a look then," said Lita. "I've been bored."

"You sure you're feeling up to it after yesterday, Lydia?" Ami asked.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Whatever you did helped my headache a lot better. If you hadn't worked on me so fast, I'd be in the hospital wing with a cracked skull or something."

"Serena, maybe you ought to sit this one out," Raye suggested. "It would be dangerous now that you don't have your powers anymore."

"What?" Serena questioned. "I may not be Sailor Moon anymore, but I'm not defenseless!"

She took out her wand and waved it at them. Several white hearts sparkled across the room.

"We know that, Serena," said Lydia, waving a heart away. "But if this is a coin guardian, then we need sailor power to fight it. We only fought them as sailor soldiers after all. We don't know what wizarding power would do. If we need you, we'll message you."

Serena sighed. Even though she wasn't exactly the Moon Princess, her friends are still trying to protect her. "Oh, I guess I'll stay and do some homework or something. Be careful then, all right?"

Mina chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine. We have me, after all." Mina smirked.

Raye snorted. "Kami help us all, then," she said. Everyone laughed, and left together.

Once the girls entered the forbidden forest, they transformed and followed a trail of thistles. They saw a patch of large mushrooms with a red cap and white spots. They were surrounded by thistles, and a few of the thistles were growing from the inside of the mushrooms.

"Look at this," said Sailor Mercury, pausing at the mushroom patch. "It looks like these thistles attacked the mushrooms."

"Is that a problem?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"These are Amantia mushrooms, also known as the Death Cap. These are very toxic," said Mercury. "They can cause liver and kidney failure. Milk thistle can counteract the poison. The thistles seem to know this, and they're attacking all poisonous things."

"Well, that's not so bad," said Sailor Venus.

"It probably didn't start out that way," said Sailor Rainbow, "but the thistles are attacking all plants, even non poisonous ones. If we don't find the source of the thistles soon, then the thistle will become the planet's flower—because it will be the only one left!"

"Sailor Rainbow is correct," Mercury said. "Even too much of a good thing could be bad." She put in a few figures to her miniature computer. "We're getting closer. This way."

The thistles got thicker and thicker as they got deeper into the forest. Near the acromantula hollow, they found a young dead acromantula that had been strangled to death by thistles the size of giant sunflowers.

"How can puny flowers do this?" said Jupiter, pausing by the dead acromantula. She nudged the eight-legged beast with her boot.

"They're not puny flowers," said Sailor Rainbow as she leaned down. "They've been powered up by the rainbow crystal. I can't tell what attacked what first. Maybe the thistles got too close to the hollow; maybe it was protecting itself. It's like these thistles have some sort of intelligence."

"Spooooky," Venus said with a grin. She wiggled her fingers in Mars' face.

"Grow up," Mars said, brushing the blonde's hand away.

The sailor scouts headed further. They found a few dead herbivorous animals that had died from hunger. The animals had attempted to eat the thistles, but they could not eat the thorns. As they got deeper, the pokey menace was more prevalent. Hundreds and hundreds of orange, brown and green butterflies swarmed around the thistles to gather nectar.

"Have you ever seen so many butterflies in your life?" said Mars, waving her hand in front of her face.

"These species of butterfly are attracted to thistle nectar," Mercury explained after scanning the butterflies with her visor.

"Well, they are beautiful," admitted Sailor Venus and the other sailor scouts. "Beautiful, but creepy."

Finally the scouts came to a ten foot thistle.

"That's it," said Sailor Mercury, checking her computer. "That's what's causing the thistle outbreak."

"I could have told you that- without a computer," Venus said with a smirk.

"Don't be a smart aleck," Mars said, frowning.

The large thistle moved and came out of the ground; its roots became feet and its stem a body. The flower at the top was a head. The sharp prickles of the plant's margins became part of a dress. The overlarge thistle was a human-plant hybrid. Twenty butterflies landed on her arms.

"Welcome, I am Carduusia," said the hybrid. "What brings you to my lair?"

"Are you the keeper of the violet coin?" asked Sailor Rainbow. "Is that how you were able to cause these thistles to spread?"

Carduusia laughed. "Ah, so you are the one collecting the rainbow coins. I knew you would come one day."

"You have to stop spreading thistles," said Mercury. "It is choking the school crops and there are too many butterflies. The herbivores of this forest are starving because they can't eat the plant."

"Haven't you noticed that thistles cure illnesses?" said Carduusia. "My seeds can cure liver ailments, and counteracts many poisons."

"That may be true," said Mars, "but even too much of a good thing can be a bad thing. We are here to stop you."

"I mean no harm," said Carduusia, "I am only protecting the forest."

"Yeah, well you are being a little too over protective!" Rainbow exclaimed. "You can either hand over the rainbow coin, or I will take it from you!"

Carduusia sighed and shook her head. "You are just a child. I have had the coin in my possession for decades. What makes you think you can be a better keeper?"

"I was able to get the others," said Sailor Rainbow casually. "I can get this one too."

"I hoped it never had to come to this," said Carduusia. "I didn't want to fight you. I thought that we could come to a compromise."

"Because you know you would lose?" Rainbow demanded.

"No," Carduusia grinned. "I knew you would."

Before the scouts could ready themselves, they were surrounded by a swarm of butterflies. The butterflies were not harming them, but the girls couldn't even see Carduusia.

Thick and sharp vines sprung up from the ground underneath Sailor Rainbow, binding and constricting her. She screamed.

"Rainbow!" cried Sailor Venus. "Where are you?"

"Cardusia has her trapped," said Mercury, "maybe if I- augh!" She dropped her computer.

"Sorry, butterflies!" exclaimed Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus dove to the ground. The butterflies nearest to Sailor Mars burned to a crisp and others flew away. Mercury and Rainbow were still trapped by the vines.

"Let them go!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter flung her attack to the ground, sending the electricity to the vines that had ensnared Mercury and Rainbow. They wilted and the girls freed themselves.

Carduusia snarled. "You'll pay for that!" she flung her arms and thistle seeds the size of baseballs flung at Sailor Mars, bowling her over.

"Mars!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"Scan for a weak spot, Mercury!" said Sailor Venus. Though angry, tired, and concerned for her friends, Venus stayed the consummate leader until the end

"On it!" replied Mercury.

"Rainbow Primary Swirl!" Rainbow shouted. Red, yellow and blue lasers spiraled at Carduusia like a propeller. It cut Carduusia's arm off, but they grew back.

"Incredible!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed.

"Salt," said Sailor Mercury, once she got a response on her computer. "We need salt to kill the root."

"But where are we are going to get salt?" said Jupiter.

"_Immuto Sal!" _cried a familiar voice. The rocks on the ground fell into piles of salt.

"Shall I pass the salt?" said Serena, striding into the clearing with her wand raised.

"Serena!" cried Sailor Venus. "Get outta here!"

Carduusia growled, launching a thorny vine in Serena's direction. Venus lunged toward her and pulled her to the ground just as Sailor Rainbow tore it off with a blast of blue energy.

"We've got to do this quickly," said Sailor Mercury. "Cut her at the roots, guys!"

Everyone sent their attack at once, slicing Carduusia's feet from the rest of her body. Serena flicked her wand and all the piles of salt came crashing down on Carduusia's cut feet. She screamed and sizzled; a violet coin bubbled to the surface.

Sailor Rainbow reached for it and once it was in her hand, a violet light exploded into being. After the blinding light faded, a transformed Rainbow was revealed.

A violet line was added to her boots and her choker became purple. Sailor Rainbow turned around and held the crystal out to the others. The coin sent four violet beams to the other sailor scouts, including a beam to Serena, who felt an increase in energy.

As Sailor Mars groggily stirred on the forest floor, Serena went to help her up. Mars frowned at her. "Serena, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello to you, too" Serena said.

"The coin controlled me," said Carduusia, reverting back to a relatively normal thistle bush. "I wanted to keep this forest clean from poisonous plants, but I could not stop. It is safe in your hands. I'm the nation's flower after all."

"I'm glad it was in your possession instead of some lunatic's," said Rainbow.

"I should warn you," said Carduusia. "Now that you have all the coins, the original keeper will seek you out and challenge you for them."

"The original keeper?" asked Sailor Rainbow. "What would that be?"

"You will see."

"Where will I find it?" Sailor Rainbow questioned.

"It will find you," Carduusia answered, her voice growing faint. "I hope for your sake, you will be ready when it does."

Sailor Rainbow looked at the other sailor scouts. They shrugged collectively.

"What does she mean by that?" Rainbow said.

"Hey, beats me," said Venus. "At least you've got all the coins now, right?"

"Sounds like trouble," Jupiter added, frowning.

"Yeah, right. Just what I need, more enemies," murmured Sailor Rainbow as the coin hid itself in the lid of her brooch.

"Serena, you really should have stayed back at the school," Sailor Venus scolded as they trekked out of the forest. The thistles were down to a normal amount.

"Hey, I saved your butt back there," said Serena. "You could be a little grateful, you know."

"We would've found a way to get some salt!" Venus cried.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that. Yet they all sported a smile of varying sizes. Some things just never changed. Their friend and honorary younger sister, Hotaru, may be missing; Serena may have lost her moon transformation; Voldemort may still be out to destroy them all; but one thing they knew- they are, and would always be, friends until the end.

* * *

When Lydia got back to the girls' dormitory, she told Carduusia's words to her cat Lucky.

"What do you think she meant, Lucky?" Lydia inquired. "What was the original keeper of the coins? I thought they didn't belong to anyone."

"You don't remember where the coins came from?" Lucky asked her.

"I remember," Lydia groaned. "The biggest rainbow in history was a result of a three day stretch of rain. It made seven gold coins in a pot of gold change colors. So the guardian would be…"

Lydia scrunched her face in thought, thinking where pots of gold came from. She smirked. "Leprechaun? That's it right, I have to fight a leprechaun? That's just crazy!"  
"Leprechaun gold disappears after an hour," said Lucky. "Why would it be after these coins?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Lydia exclaimed.

Lucky shook his head and stretched. "I'm quite certain a horde of leprechauns aren't out to get you."

"Then…what's left?" Lydia asked.

"My thought is that the original holder of the coins was the pot itself," Lucky explained. " We don't know what happened to the pot of gold after it lost the rainbow coins. It may have taken another shape and set off to look for them."

A picture of Super Sailor Rainbow fighting a pot of gold entered Lydia's mind, causing her to laugh. "Lucky, that's preposterous! How is a pot of gold supposed to get all the way over here?"

"Not in its current state," said Lucky. "But if it were to change its form somehow."

"Into what?" Lydia asked.

"We will just have to wait and see," said Lucky, hopping off her bed. "I've got to go. I have a date with Minerva."

"What're you going to do, help her grade papers?" Lydia joked.

"Make sure to do your homework before bed," said Lucky, changing the subject.

"Okay,' groaned Lydia. "Oh, a goblin! Goblins like treasure, right, then maybe the pot of gold changed to a goblin or something?"

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Lucky, pausing at the door. "Keep thinking, Lydia."

As Lucky left, Lydia brainstormed on what this mysterious guardian would be, and when it would come to her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Keeper Mina

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

_AN: For those who have read "From out of the Past and into Present Dreams" and "Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun," you may recognize Vincent and Donya Sandmon. They were created by Mae-E and she suggested that I bring them back for this story. In previous stories, Donya was the younger sibling but I decided to make them twins this story. Vincent is half Jamaican and Scottish and I am going to attempt his accent so if it's typed in the style than Jamaicans and Scots don't speak, please don't be offended. I did do my research and tried my best. It was all in good fun. Thanks Mae-E for your help._

**Shifts in Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

**Keeper Mina**

_France_

Voldemort and the Death Eaters knew they were dealing with more than just Aurors and The Order of the Pheonix. They now had sailor scouts to be concerned with. To prepare themselves, they needed better gear. Twilfit and Tattling, a clothing store that sold special robes and cloaks, had been destroyed along with the rest of Knocturn Alley. Spo not to draw attention to themselves, Death Eaters did not go to Madam Malkin's to get what they needed. Voldemort sent Alecto and Amycus Carrow to Paris, where the best magical tailors set up shop.

"Isn't this exciting, Amycus?" Alecto asked her brother as they walked down the streets of Paris. "I've always wanted to visit Paris."

"Remember, we've got a job to do here," wheezed Amycus. "We're not here to sightsee."

"I know, I know," muttered Alecto. "Let's go hunt some foreign muggles."

"As tempting as that is, younger sister," said Amycus. "We don't want anyone to know we were here. After we lay The Dark Lord's laws enough in Britain, I'm sure he will allow us to take over the rest of the world. Patience."

The fat brunette frowned. "Oh very well."

The Death Eater sibling stopped at Latil's Wizard Clothing, the store that Pierre's family owned.

"Here we are," said Amycus. "Let's get this done quickly."

They entered the door and a tall blonde approached them, speaking in rapid French.

"Can you speak English?" demanded Alecto.

"Yes," answered the woman. "What can I help you weeth?"

"You have clothing for duels, correct?" said Amycus. "We need the best you have. Empowering cloaks and hats, and such. And invisibility cloaks if you have them."

"Empowering cloaks?" said the shopkeeper. "We don't make such things."

"Then what sort of dueling gear do you make, hmm?" Alecto questioned her.

"Free-moving robes," the shopkeeper answered, walking to a rack of robes. "Zeez make the dueler able to move quickly and move about. Zey don't weigh you down like more traditional robes. Zey also have a great defense charm on them, to ward off nasty curses."

The man eyed the colorful clothes for a few seconds. He picked a pink gossamer robe of the rack and held it to the light. "I'm hardly impressed-" he dropped the robe on the ground "This rubbish is for children," said Amycus.

"Actually, professional dueling champions wear zeez," insisted the woman testily.

"Is that right?" said Alecto. "Well, we will need something more than these. Something to increase a caster's offensive abilities. Do you think you can make that?"

"I…" mumbled the woman nervously.

"And we will need about fifty of them," added Alecto.

"Fifty?" gasped the woman. "Whatever for?"

"Just need the stuff," said Amycus.

"I must say I never have seen you in here before," the woman eyed them. "And if you speak English…" her eyes widened. "Who are you people? What is it you want?""

Her hand went to her wand.

"We've told you want we want," said Amycus curtly. "We want robes fit for those that serve The Dark Lord…and if you don't give us what we want."

"We don't deal with dark magic or those who practice it," said the woman. "Get out of my shop! _Stupefy_!"

With Amycus stunned, Alecto killed the shopkeeper with the killing curse. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Camile! What's going on?" he stopped when he saw his wife on the floor. "What've you done?"

"_Avada Kedvara!"_

A blast of green light hit him and fell down. Dead.

"_Rennavate." _Alecto revived her brother. "That's two for me," she muttered. "You are out of practice, Amycus." She giggled and he rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have time to attack, that doesn't count," he said as he got up and brushed himself up. "So much for doing this secretly. The Dark Lord did not want to draw attention."

"They won't know it was us," said Alecto. "I won't put up the Dark Mark."

"If you think that will work," Amycus murmured, picking off the black dueling robes from a rack. "Let's just grab what we can and get out of here before someone sees us."

Alecto searched for other appropriate wares. She found a few invisibility cloaks and unable to resist, she took a witch's slimming belt.

"What're you doing?" Amycus demanded, rushing to her with his arms laden with robes.

"I want to see if it works!" she snapped, placing the belt on. She looked as if she had dropped fifty pounds. "Ooh, nice. I think I'll keep it."

"If you're done fluffing yourself,' muttered her brother. "Let's get out of here."

Moments after the Death Eaters had gone, Pierre walked in holding boxed lunches. "Mother, Father, I brought you some lunch."

When he saw his parents dead on the floor, he dropped the boxes and ran to them. Maybe they weren't dead at all. Maybe they just fell. But when he saw how their eyes stared blankly and mouths were wide open, Pierre knew that it was the Killing Curse that had killed them. His parents didn't have a chance. They knew the basics of dueling, but they were clothiers, not aurors. As far as Pierre was concerned, they had no enemies, no links to the war in England. So who would kill a pair of robe makers? He sat and cried, shock over whelming, unable to piece the mystery together. Who had done this?

Pierre glanced at his parents' blank faces again. Death Eaters. It had to be Death Eaters. They didn't leave the Dark Mark, but only Death Eaters would use such a curse. What brought them here?

Pierre pushed his hair back, thinking fast. France had nothing to do with the war in England. What brought them here? Pierre rubbed his eyes and stood up. It was a mess. He pushed himself up and took out his wand, ready to stun whatever moved. He found that their small selection of invisibility cloaks was missing, along with their dueling robes and one woman's slimming belt. He didn't know how many were here, but at least one of them had been a witch.

Pierre wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to run out and get help. He had to alert someone. But he couldn't. It didn't seem like enough. He had to go find the Death Eaters that had done this and put them to justice. Once he had composed himself, Pierre went back to his home to change in the best dueling attire he owned. It was time for the last of the Latils to join the war.

* * *

Hufflepuff was also having a problem before the big game. Luke Stebbins, Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, fell sick at an inopportune time. He received about a dozen doxy bites in Care of Magical Creatures and was sent to the hospital wing. It was the day before Hufflepuff was to play Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was a very good Quidditch team. They used tactics that the other houses never attempted.

The Captain, Wayne Hopkins was upset and he visited the hospital wing along with the rest of the team. Lita brought along a bowl of chicken soup.

"He's got to play tomorrow!" he kept insisting to Madame Pomfrey. It was just after dinner and he brought the rest of the team to check on him.

"I suggest you get a new Keeper then," Madame Pomfrey said. "Stebbins is far too sick."

"And this is why I don't take Care of Magical Creatures anymore," drawled Zacharias. "You end up having to take care of yourself instead."

"I'm sorry," Wayne said sadly. "I hope you find a replacement soon. They're welcome to use my broom." He coughed loudly in his hand and fell back down.

"Poor guy," said Lita, watching Hopkins snore.

"He flies a Cleansweep seven," complained Zacharias Smith, who had unhappily joined the Captain to check on their teammate. "No one will want to fly that thing."

"Cleensweeps aren't all that bad," pointed out Summerby, Hufflepuff's seeker. "I ride one."

"Which is probably why you can't catch the Snitch in time!" muttered Zacharias.

"Hey shut up, or we'll be using your head as the Quaffle," Lita hissed to Zacharias. He glared at her but held his tongue.

"Who made back up at practice?" questioned Justin Fitch-Fletchy, another Chaser.

"Stebbins was the only one who tried out," sighed Hopkins. "He played so well before that I didn't think…"

"Hey, cheer up," Lita said. "We'll find somebody."

The team went to the common room to put their heads together. They were coming up short. A rebellious third year threw a fanged Frisbee across the room and Mina jumped to catch it before the toy bit anybody.

"Hey, don't you know these are banned?" Mina demanded. She broke the Frisbee with her knee. "You're lucky I'm not a prefect or you'd get detention!"

"Sorry!" cried the third year and he ran up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Hey, Mina, nice catch," said Lita. "I forget what a natural athlete you are."

Mina smiled and combed her hair with her fingers. "Ah, I don't mean to brag but I played just about every sport in the book."

Lita put her arm around Mina's shoulders and turned to Hopkins. "Hey Cap'n meet your new Keeper!"

"I was thinking the same thing, Lita," said Hopkins with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Mina said.

"Doxies nearly turned Stebbins into Swiss cheese in Creatures today," Lita explained.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Mina exclaimed.

"He'll be okay in a day or two," said Hopkins. "There's no one else that tried out for Keeper. You're our only hope."

"I'd like to help you guys," said Mina. "But I'm captain of the cheer squad. I may be good, but even I can't be the cheer captain and the keeper. Besides, I spent the whole summer writing up new cheers

"Give them to Hannah," said Justin. "We need you more."

"'Sides, you always wanted to be in on the team, right?" said Lita.

"Of course I did," said Mina. "All right, you need a Keeper…I'm your girl!"

* * *

Commentating on the match were Scottish-Jamaiacn twins Vicent and Donya Sandmon.. Vincent spoke with a mixture of both accents and slang terms, making it nearly impossible for anyone to understand him. To prevent having to repeat herself or to write things down, Donya had practiced her accent so she spoke only in a Scottish dialect when in the British Isles and she would switch to Jamaican when she was visiting Jamaica. She was one of the very few people who could understand a word her brother said. Only when she got upset or excited, her dialect would become hard to understand. Vincent would always ask his twin sister for favors because she was the smarter one, and she was easier to understand. They were both short for their age and had skin the color of caramel. At the slightest smile, Donya had dimples. Vincent had a hint of a mustache. While Vincent's hair was dark brown, her hair was the color of honey. Vincent had to bribe her in order to get her to interpret for him. He was to buy whatever she needed from Hogsmeade at the next visit.

"Welcome to the third match of the season: Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff," said Donya lazily. "My brother will be commentating, and I am going to interpret for him so you can know what he's saying."

"Looks ike Swebbins inae playa Keepeh nodeay," said Vincent. "Insned is da bonnie dotta Mina Aino."

"Vincent said that Luke Stebbins isn't playing," explained Donya, sounding bored. "Mina Aino is playing in his place. Sounds like Vincent fancies her."

"Watcha doin' sayin dat fer?"

"Oh, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that," said Donya. "Just as well. You know she has a boyfriend in France, don't you?"

Down on the field, Mina giggled.

Lita knuckled Mina in the shoulder. "Geez, Mina. When did you get so popular?" Lita smiled.

Mina answered with an arrogant smile. "I know. People are finally realizing how beautiful and kind I am. My lovely traits speak for themselves."

Lita chuckled. "Your massive blush tells me otherwise." Lita gently flicked Mina's pink nose.

"I'm not blushing," Mina said, turning even pinker. She jumped on her broom and ignored Lita's continued teasing as the captains shook hands.

Madam Hooch released the balls and threw the Quaffle. The players rocketed to their positions.

Vincent rolled his eyes at his sister and continued to commentate on the match, mainly on what Hufflepuff was doing. When he wasn't saying enough on Ravenclaw, Donya would speak.

Mina was an excellent Keeper. No matter what the Ravenclaw Chasers came up with, they were not able to make one score. She used maneuvers that no Keeper had done before, inverting some thing she learned from playing volleyball. She spun her broomstick and spiked the Quaffle, similar to her signature dive-and-bump Volleyball maneuver.

Next time, the two Ravenclaw beaters sent both of the bludgers at Mina just as the chaser threw the ball at the bottom ring. Lita caught one bludger and sent it reeling, but the other one headed for Mina.

Mine threw herself to the side and evaded the bludger. She swung down wither her left arm and knocked the qwuaffle away with her right arm. She used her momentum to complete her swing and land back on her seat.

Lita flew over. "Oh my God, Mina- that was amazing!" Lita exclaimed.

Mina panted. "I know. Aren't I?" She smiled.

"Hey girls," their Captain called. "Gossip later. Play now."

The game continued.

"The new Captain of Ravenclaw is Cho Chang, Seeker," said Donya.

"She 'ood get new Chasers," said Vincent.

"Quiet Vincent!" hissed Donya. "Our chasers are fine…they just don't have the same quality as Roger Davies."

Vincent sniggered and covered his microphone. "Dat boy 'ink he's such a boops but he really is a battyboy."

"He's not a sugar daddy and he's not gay either!" Donya exclaimed and some nearby people gasped.

"You liked him, ninnachoo?" Vincent demanded his sister.

"Can we please focus on the match?" Donya groaned, red-faced.

"Fine, we talk this later," Vincent told her. "And no backchat."

"As long as you no backchat me," Donya muttered.

Lita proved to be an exceptional Beater, not only was she good at swinging the bat but she had a keen eye for the Bludgers.

"Blouse and skirh!" gasped Vincent. "Dichu see Linae hi dah Blugeer?"

"He said blouse and skirt," interpreted Donya. "It means 'wow' and he wants to know if you saw Lita hit that Bludger…which I'm sure you all did. It knocked down Bradley before he got to the goal post. Of course, she didn't have to do that because Mina is just too good."

"Yi hu badmine!" cried Vincent.

"I'm not jealous!"

The crowd made laughed, including Mina. While she laughed, she was unable to stop the score made by the other chasers.

"Aww, hoo bad mon," Vincent said, shaking his head.

"What's your problem?" said Donya. "Hufflepuff is already too far ahead for it to make any difference."

"True, true," said Vincent. "She's da baddest Keeper of dem all."

With Mina making it impossible for Ravenclaw to score, Cho knew she had to catch the Snitch before Hufflepuff made any points. Cho spotted the Snitch before Summerby did. Lita saw her fly after the Snitch and knocked a blugher her way. She veered out of the way just in time and grabbed the Snitch before Summerby.

"The Eagle has caught its prey!" cried the Ravenclaw cheerleaders.

"But it's not enough to feed your chicks!" countered Hufflepuff. "WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BADGERS!"

"Oh, Cho got da snitch," said Vincent. "But Hufflepuff still wins!"

"Vincent and Donya Sandmon," said McGonagal, twisting to the twins. "I don't think it would be wise for you two to continue commentating matches. They are too…distracting."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" sighed Donya as she stood up.

Vincent however was upset. "Oh dis is bad, bad, bad," he groaned as he shook his head. He followed his sister from the stands.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Donya said. "You'd better hold up your end of the bargain. I've got quite the list for the next Hogsmeade Weekend. I'm already low on ink."

"Aight," Vincent sighed.

A week before Christmas break, the students from fourth year up gathered in the Great Hall for the return of the Dueling Club.

"Greetings, students! I'm happy begin the first of many all-school dueling practices," Professor Hino called to the assembled students. "You have probably noticed several dozen oval-shaped circles on the ground. These are the dueling areas for today. Professor Dumbeldoor has enchanted them so any stray spells will be absorbed once they pass over the line."

The school buzzed.

"As promised, professor Flitwick and I will give a demonstration duel. We will duel to disarm and incapacitate; not maim or kill. This is the expectation for you all as well. We will now demonstrate. Professor, McGonagall, if you please?"

McGonagall waved her wand and bleachers suddenly lined the hall. Once the school had sat, Flitwick and Hino took their ready positions.

"Are you ready, professor Flitwick?" Hino asked.

"Very," Flitwick said.

"Begin!" Hino cried.

Both duelers stood for five seconds, then ten, then twenty. Suddenly, they moved as one.

Flitwick whipped his wand, and a red stunning spell leapt at Hino. Hino stepped back with his left foot, and turned his shoulders ninety degrees to Flitwick. The red spell sailed past, inches from Hino's chest.

Hino, without speaking, flicked his wand and sent a sound shockwave at Flitwick.

"Protego!" The shockwave rebounded into the barried and disapaited.

Flitwick pointed his wand. "Perfectus-"

"Exeo!" Hino yelled.

In the middle of his spell, Flitwick's mouth snapped shut and his arm pivoted as if it had been slapped to the side by an invisible force.

Hino whipped his wand and sent a four-foot diameter fireball at Flitwick.

Flitwick made a downward yanking motion with his arm.

"Pondus!"

The firball was sucked to the ground and exploded, blowing large chunks of the floor in all directions.

Flitwick gestured again. "Animata Pupa! Golem Petram!"

The rocks on the ground flew up and formed into a ten-foot rock golum.

"Oppugnare!" The Golum lumbered tward Hino.

Hino drew a piece of paper with Japanese writing and chanted a few quick words. With a deft flick of his wrist, the paper flew and attached to the Golem's head. It froze, it's arm only a foot away from Hino.

Hino ran up the golem's arm and jumped off it's head.

"Reducto!"

Hino called as he descended. The golem blew to smithereens.

Flitwick held his wand aloft.

"Reformate liquidas!"

A rapier made of water formed around his wand.

Hino swung the sword at the descending Hino. Hino hit the ground and rolled under the swing.

"Permute flammae!" Hino spung up behind Flitwick with a newly-formed flame-katana.

High! Low! Middle! The two duelers exchanged dozens of sword blows in seconds. Both bellowed a mighty cry and swung at the same time.

Crash!

The swords smashed together and exploded into a torrent of energy. Both men spun with the flow to face each other again.

Silence.

Flitwick had his wand slotted under Hino's chin, while Hino had his wand lightly pressed into Flitwick's stomach.

A draw.

Abruptly, the two duelers stepped back and bowed as the audience burst into deafening applause.

"That was _so _much better than watching Lockhart fight Snape!" Ron said to Harry.

The teachers stood at the front and began the meeting by asking the students what they noticed about the duel. A few were confused.

"Um…Professor Flitwick used a shielding charm?" said Neville Longbottom tentatively.

"That's correct." Said Flitwork.. "What else?"

"You weren't just using spells," Hermione pointed out. "You were dodging and when you did use spells, you used them on your surroundings."

"Yes, you were paying attention," said Hino. "That is what we would like to discuss today. You have been learning the basics of martial arts in my lessons. In these dueling club meetings we will combine martial arts with magic arts."

A few students cheered while others groaned. "I don't want to do this muggle fighting nonsense."

"Now, I would like you all to practice," said Professor Hino. "Please work with your partner from your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

There was a mad scramble as everyone sought out their friends. Serena worked with Lydia. Harry's partner was Ron. Both boys stood up and strutted like two fencers about to duel. Hermione and Ami, both clever girls, were partners. In an effort to get him and Raye back together, Mina became Draco's partner and purposely chose the oval next to Raye. No Slytherin volunteered to partner with Raye.

Lita approached Raye. They were partners in Defense Against the Dark Arts because they sometimes sparred in Japan. Lita was usually the first person to scout meetings and to kill some time before everyone else arrived; Lita and Raye would practice their martial arts skills. Raye had to admit, it was a nice break from all her chores.

"Hey, Raye. Ready when you are," Lita smiled.

Raye drew her wand and raised it to the guard position. Lita's smile slipped, but she copied Raye's stance.

"Begin!" Hino cried. The room burst into action.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Raye called.

"_Protego_!" Lita said.

The jet of purple light lit low on Lita's gossamer silver shield. Lita stumbled back from the recoil as the spell ricocheted into the floor. The ground exploded; Lita used her left arm to shield her face.

Lita coughed. "Jeese, Raye." She shook her wand arm out. "You nearly took my arm off," Lita smirked.

Raye didn't smile. "Huh," she flicked her hair back. "I thought you liked it tough? Don't you like fighting?"

Lita's smile fell. Where the heck did that come from? Lita thought.

"That was- a long time ago." Lita said slowly. "I've changed since then- you know that."

"Oh, really?" Raye said.

Lita stepped closer. "Yes. I've met people. Serena, Ami, you, Mina-" Lita paused. "Cedric-" she whispered.

"Who reminded you of your sempai, I know already." Raye rolled her eyes.

"More than that!" Lita gestured with her arm.

Some of Lita's hair stood on end. Several flakes of electricity flew off her exposed skin.

"My old sempai dumped me, but- not Cedric. Both he and his family accepted me for who I am; not how tall I am- or who my friends are." Lita's eye's narrowed at something behind Raye. "Unlike certain pure-bloods."

Raye glanced over and saw Draco dueling with Mina.

"_Memoror__!" _Mina shouted. Draco put his hand to his head, closing his eyes of Raye filled his head. He opened eyes and they met Raye's for a short moment until she looked back at Lita.

Raye narrowed her eyes. "It's not that simple."

Raye's eyes smoldered- literally. Tiny steams of smoke leaked out of her tear ducts.

"It's simple enough," Lita said. "If he cared for you- he wouldn't have abandoned you."

The air in front of Raye's wand exploded. "I said-"Smoke also billowed out of the tip of her wand, which was pointed down. Her knuckles were like white pebbles showing through a river of billowing miasma.

"-It's not that simple!"

Raye pointed her wand. "You don't know anything about real life relationships," she said.

"_Stupefy_!" Rayed shouted.

Lita ducked the curse.

"You've been living in a junior high fantasy for the last two years!" Raye shouted.

Lita rocked back, but then aimed from one knee. "Dammit, Raye! Why don't you get it?" Lita shouted, stabbing her wand at Raye.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lita shouted. Bits of electricity fell off from Lita's arm, wand, and her zooming spell.

Raye whipped her wand. "Protego!" A shield snapped into place. It was made of fire.

Lita's green spell smashing into the red shield. The spells exploded with a flash of lightning. After the burst of light, only a billowing cloud of flames remained.

Lita's breath caught. "Oh my God," she said.

After a moment, the clouds whirled in the opposite direction. Inside, Raye's shape could be made out. Lita couldn't tell if Raye was burning.

Suddenly, the flames gathered into a ball in front of Raye; leaving her completely unburned. Raye flicked her wrist, and the flame sphere split into a dozen smaller globes.

"Raye," Lita whispered.

"You! You don't know what it's like to work though problems with a real person!" Raye's hair caught fire, but her skin didn't burn, nor did she react.

She gestured with her whole body, and the flames rocketed at Lita.

Lita gritted her teeth and waved her wand. "_Aguamenti_!" The flame balls exploded when they smashed into the cold water from her wand.

"_Aspergo_!" A sphere of fog surrounded Lita and insulated her from the boiling steam. Even so, Lita's left shoulder caught fire.

She ignored this and said slowly, "At least your- boyfriend," she spat the word out, "is still _alive_!"

She swished her wand, headless of the fire. "_Fumotum Locomotor!" The_ steam congealed together into a seven-foot Chinese dragon. It crackled with green energy. "_Oppugno!"_ The luminescent steam dragon rushed at Raye.

Raye calmly pointed her wand at the beast. "_Reducto! Diffindo!"_

The steam dragon blew apart, but the steam carried its momentum. Spears of steam and energy cut into the floor and ceiling near Raye. One projection sheared off a two-foot swath of her robes.

Raye was livid.

Lita stepped closer and waved her wand. "_Deprimo_!" The various chucks of floor and ceiling rose up and swarmed Raye.

Raye didn't use a spell; however, not a single piece hit her skin. Raye closed her eyes- and moved.

She predicted the trajectory and dodged each rock before they hit. She'd never used her physic powers to foresee evens in this way.

She spun in a full circle and flung out her wand.

"_INCENDIO_!"

Each rock burst into flames, and vaporized. Ash rained down on Raye's torn schools clothes.

The two witches squared off, not ten feet apart.

"Lita!"

"Raye!"

Both teens pointed their wands. "Expelliarmus!" They didn't miss.

Lita was yanked to her hands and knees. Raye's wand got stuck in the ceiling, and Lita's was lost in the rubble.

Both girls stood among the carnage. The entire school gazed at the panting combatants.

Raye talked down to Lita. "You never knew the real Cedric. You knew the fantasy Cedric."

Lita leapt up, one arm cocked back. Lightning sparked in her fist. She raised it to strike, but suddenly, she put it down.

Slowly, Lita took a deep breath. Her voice was quite now. "Dammit, Raye. How could you be so- cold?"

As Lita walked away, a pocket of ozone trailed in her wake. Despite this, water threatened to spill from her eyes.

Lydia traded a look with Serena, summoned Lita's lost wand and then followed Lita out of the room.

After a moment, Raye addressed the gawking room. "What are you looking at?"

The entire school flinched back when Raye flung out her hand- but she only caught her wand when it suddenly fell from the ceiling. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Each of her steps ignited the floor.

Serena hesitated, and then followed her out.

No one said anything.

Then, "Bloody hell," Ron said.

Not even Hermione corrected him.

Mina eyed Draco. "You're not going to go after her?" she demanded him.

"You didn't see Serena do that?" Draco drawled.

"But you wished _you _decided to go, didn't you?" Mina said. "I saw your leg twitch. You were thinking about it, and I saw how relieved you were when Serena followed Raye out the hall. She was waiting for you to do it!"

Draco made a grimace. He didn't retort because he knew she was right. But she was pissing him off.

"What happens between me and Raye isn't any of your business."

"Raye's my friend," Mina muttered, tightening her hand around her wand. "So it is my business!" She aimed her wand at him and cried "_Carpe Retractum_!"

Draco felt as though a giant hand grabbed him and began pulling him to Mina. Mina raised her fist and punched him in the jaw.

Draco grunted in pain. "What the?"

"Be grateful I didn't kick you in the nuts!" Mina hissed.

When Draco had control of his body again, he countered with "_Depulso_!"

Draco's banishing charm shoved her out of the ring, making her nearly lose her balance. "Why you…"

"Enough," said Hino, his voice echoing around the room. All the students' wands ceased their current spells. "Well I think you did quite well for today. Don't forget what you have learned here. You may go."

Draco walked away, ignoring Mina's jeers. Ami walked over to her to see if she was all right.

"I'm cool," she said. "I was able to stop myself from falling down."

"You shouldn't goad him on like that," said Ami. "It's a good think Professor Hino stopped the match when he did, or something bad would have happened."

"Goad him?" Mina demanded.

"Asking him about Raye," Ami explained. "You can't force them back together, you know. They've got to do it on their own."

"I don't see them doing any of that," sighed Mina as they joined the students piling out of the Great Hall.

"Then maybe they're just not meant to be," Ami said simply.

"That's what I'm afraid of," murmured Mina.

* * *

"Lita, wait up!" Lydia called to her once they were out of the Great Hall. "You left your wand back there."

Lita slowed her pace. "Hey…thanks."

"You showed great restraint," Lydia said as she caught up with Lita. "I'm impressed." Lydia's eyes softened. "Are you-are you all right?"

"I guess," said Lita. She groaned and shook her head. "Maybe Raye's right. We didn't date. I didn't know the _real _Cedric. He didn't know the real me either."

"Oh hogwash!" barked Lydia.

Lita looked over, eyes wide.

"You didn't know him very long, that's true, but you did know him. You made that dinner for him and even though he already had a date for the ball, he saved the last dance for you. How many blokes here would do that?"

Lita smiled at the memory. "Yeah. Cedric also helped me with me homework sometimes." She paused. "I've never heard anything bad about him from Professor Sprout or the other Hufflepuffs- or anyone." Lita paused again.

Lydia stepped to Lita's side and gently rubbed her back.

Lita chuckled. "Even- even the bloody Slytherins respected him. He was really- genuine- and fair- and… I-" Lita choked up. "He- oh, damn it! Why did he have to-" Two fat tears leaked out of Lita's scrunched eyes.

"Shhhh," Lydia moved to hug Lita. Lydia continued to rub Lita's back.

After a minute of cooing and rocking, Lydia wiped her eyes and took a step back.

Lita gave a great stuttering sigh. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine. My Gran used to do that for me all the time. You know- because of my parents."

Lita barked a laugh. "Ha. Listen to us- what a bunch of whiney kids. Cedric would definitely sock me a good one to see me blubbering like this."

"I think he would understand," Lydia said, giving Lita one last squeeze.

Lita and Lydia continued to walk in silence for a while. She rotated her sore arm. "I used to spar with Raye back in Japan. She usually isn't this fierce."

"She's upset about her and Draco," Lydia sympathized. "And she took it out on you."

"Well until she apologizes to me," said Lita. "I'm not going to be her partner in Defense anymore."

"Knowing Raye's temper," Lydia said, glancing back at the Great Hall. "You're going to have to wait a while."

* * *

Raye heard someone running behind her. She spun around, pointing her wand. "Back off, Lita!"

Serena screamed and threw her arms up in the air. "Whoa! Raye, it's me! Don't shoot!"

Raye groaned. "What do you want, Meatball Head?"

"Just checking on you," answered Serena. "Why did you have to be so…intense with Lita like that?"

"Thought she liked it that way," said Raye, stowing away her wand as she turned back around. "Always said when we practiced our martial arts together that I had to amp it up."

"That's not what I meant!" Serena spat. "You were cruel to her; humiliating her in front of everyone. See what being in Slytherin house has done to you?"

"Not all Slytherins are a bunch of pureblooded punks, all right?" Raye retorted. "I've actually made some good friends in this house."

"If you say so," Serena muttered. "I'm sorry things didn't quite work out with Draco, but you don't need to take it out on your friends."

'I didn't mean too," Raye said. "I just had an argument with Draco earlier today and…"

"And what?" prompted Serena.

Raye sighed and shook her head.

"He was late to Runes class," said Raye. "Professor Babbling called him over when class ended and I…hung back by the door to listen. He used to be really good at Ancient Runes, and his grades are failing. So after Professor Babbling spoke to him, I asked I could help him and he snapped at me. Told me to stay out of his business."

Raye's eyes began to brim with tears. "I was okay at first, really, after Draco and I talked on the train. I was glad we could talk, and get some things out. But now, I'm really, really worried about him Serena. He's in real trouble, I'm sure of it but he won't talk to me!"

Serena put her hand on Raye's shoulder. "Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this?"

Raye shook her head. "No, and even if I wanted to, he's hardly here."

"Oh, right," Serena said, remembering that Dumbledore had already left. It seemed like the only time he was at school was for Harry's lessons. "Then perhaps Professor Snape. He's your head of house."

"I don't know," said Raye.

"Well, if you said something to him," Serena suggested. "Maybe he could help. He's a Legilmens, right? Draco might be able to hide from you, but not from Snape; unless he knows Occlumency."

"All right," said Raye. "I'll do it."

* * *

The night before students left for the Christmas holidays, the guardian cats were roaming the halls. They always did that after students went to bed. It was quiet and they used the time to find anything out of the ordinary.

"I wonder what the girls are going to do for the holidays," said Artemis.

"Snowball fights, looking for boys," said Lucky casually. "Wild parties.

"I do hope the girls don't slack off and do as Professor Hino said," Luna told Lucky and Artemis. "His advice in the dueling club meeting will be helpful for them."

"Our girls have been sailor scouts for a long time," Artemis said brightly. "They know what they're doing. It's the other students you oughta worry about. But don't worry; we'll make sure the girls don't waste their vacation. I don't doubt Dumbledore has tasks for them when they return to home."

They were passing Professor Snape's office when they heard voices. The cats ceased their conversation and stood closer to the door.

"You're acting really careless, Draco," Snape was saying. "Walking about at night. If Filch had found you instead of me then do you know what trouble you would be in?"

"Well he didn't," Draco grunted.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"None of your business," snapped Draco.

"I am your head of house," Snape reminded. "I've been told that your grades are dropping."

"Who told you that?" Draco shouted.

"Does not matter who," said Snape. "You have a brilliant mind. This isn't like you, Draco. This has something to do with your task with the Dark Lord, isn't it? You are a suspect in the case of Katie Bell."

"I had nothing to do with it," Draco said."

"I made a promise to your mother to help you. I made the unbreakable vow. I can help you."

"I don't need your help."

"What are you hiding from your master, Draco?" Snape inquired.

"I can ask you the same thing, 'Half-Blood Prince!'" Draco cried.

There was a silence and then Snape said softly. "What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it?" Draco demanded. "You're a half blood, aren't you? Does He know about this? Does my mother? I knew you and my mother are having an affair but couldn't you at least have the decency to tell her you were a halfblood before you tried to sleep with her?"

"She knows," said Snape, trying to keep his voice calm. "She always knew."

"But my father doesn't, does he?" said Draco. "Or The Dark Lord? You just wait until they find out the truth about you!"

"Draco, calm down," said Snape. "Where are you going?"

The cats were down the hall by the time Draco reached the door. They looked at each other with the exact same expression: shock.

"Voldemort gave Draco a task?" said Luna.

"Snape's a half blood prince?" gasped Artemis.

"And he's having an affair with Draco's mother," said Lucky with a smirk. "Go Snape."

"Lucky!" Luna hissed.

"What?"

"Shh!" said Artemis. "We've got to tell the girls about this!"

_AN: thanks to Ducks-Go-Aflack for doing the professors' battle and Lita and Raye's battle._

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Reports

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 8

Reports

Since the last Dueling Club meeting, Raye had in a sour mood. To prevent bloodshed between the former friends, Professor Hino to separated them. So Lita traded for Lydia, and Raye for Serena. Raye bit her lip as her eyes lost focus. Lita had no idea what a real relationship was like. She had no right… but… Draco's further actions seemed to vindicate Lita's words. And Raye had been horrible to Lita… but Raye could count on one hand the number or times she had apologized to someone. It just wasn't in her nature. Yet, Draco continued to drift away.

Draco's behavior wasn't making sense. Draco and Raye seemed to have reconciled on the train ride last September but since then he was sending mixed signals. Something was definitely up with Draco.

Raye had a feeling Draco would stay at Hogwarts, and she wanted to stay there for that reason. Without the school full with students as usual, she would be able to corner her him and give him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, her grandfather got wise about her intentions and insisted that she go spend the holidays at headquarters with her friends. As if she didn't already have enough fuel to her fire. She knew what her grandfather was doing. He wanted to keep her from Draco, a Death Eater. She was getting enough trouble from her friends about Draco. She didn't need it from her grandfather too.

She tried looking at it from all sides. Yes, he was a spoiled brat and really nasty to everyone. He thought he was better than everyone else just because he had money and could trace his magical lineage ten generations. Draco was a lot of things, but he wasn't a murderer. Or was he?

Raye bit harder on her lip as she made her way to the train. When she arrived to the Hogsmeade train station, she saw students dance from foot to foot while waiting to board the train. Already there had been half a dozen Howlers encouraging recalcitrant students to return home for the holidays.

Raye snorted set her trunk down with a loud thump. Like Voldemort would actually attack the school. It would be much too costly for him. It was the kind of obvious observation that caused Raye to doubt the collective intelligence of the world.

They might be right…

She noticed Draco walk up near the other students. He was smiling as he watched other students talk nervously about going home. He found the uneasy atmosphere entertaining. Just like his dad. He liked watching people suffer. Maybe she was just fooling herself. Draco, after all, was a son of a Death Eater. It seemed like she was just wasting her time trying to "save" the scoundrel. She had better things to do, like save those that actually wanted to be saved. Students who really wanted to have a safe place to learn magic. She decided to give him the cold shoulder. It was hard but it had to be done.

She let out a breath. "C'mon, Raye."

As she was about to board the train, Draco spoke up. "So where are you going for Christmas, Raye? Nott's? Zabini's…no, don't tell me, Weasley's? Oh please, you're not going there are you? I've seen it in the paper. It looks like it's going to fall apart sooner or later."

Raye whipped around so fast that she almost fell in the snow.

Draco gave her his best Malfoy smile, but Raye wouldn't have it.

"[None of your business!]" Raye said in Japanese.

Draco's smile fell a bit as he watched Raye stomp off, half dragging, half carrying her trunk. Little cinders and red sparks spiraled out of her long hair in random places. It was mesmerizing.

"You know, you're very beautiful when you're angry!" Draco shouted when she was ten feet away. He smiled as he saw her stiffen and clench her fists. She looked back and gave him a _glare_. Her eyes were slightly widened, and her hands were so tight they were white. She stood as tall as she could, and it looked like she was trying to set him on fire with her gaze. And the thing was, she probably could.

Oh, God, that was so _hot_. Draco gave her a stupid grin.

Raye made a frustrated sound, and turned away. She stomped off to the platform. Draco watched her swishing, smoldering hair retreat.

Ever since their fight in dueling class, Raye's body became like a heater on legs. She would turn the chilly dungeon into a sauna in seconds. She got angry at the smallest, pettiest little thing and that's when people knew when to keep their distance. All except Draco. It reminded Draco of what attracted him to her in the first place. That fire, that spark, that heat. It was consuming. It made him want to be closer to her, even though he knew he'd get burned. He would sometimes make her angry on purpose, just so he could see that fire light up in her eyes. It was an escape from his painful reality. He was a Death Eater now and was supposed to do something he'd never thought he'd do. It was driving him mad. How he wished he could just go back to the ways he could before, but he couldn't.

It wasn't just Raye having issues with spontaneous combustion. There was also Raye's former partner, Lita. With her it wasn't fire, but electricity. The tall girl now gave whoever touched her a static shock. Draco could see her from where he stood. She was very tall, after all. From his spot by the carriage depot, he could just make out the frizzy stands sanding up, as if the tall girl had recently encountered an electric fence. Draco frowned, trying to make sense of it. Why was she doing that? Could she be a sailor scout too, like Raye? It would make sense…he tried to picture which one she could be, but every time he tried to compare his face to the scouts', his brain got fuzzy. He never actually had _seen _them.

Draco was distracted from his musing by the arrival of another carriage. Some Ravenclaws stepped out, but two girls lingered nearby. Draco listened in, just as his father had taught him. Lucius was a bastard, yes, but Draco respected his father's value of information…just as his father had taught him.

"I think we should stay at Hogwarts," one of the Ravenclaw girls said. "Mum might not let us leave again,"

Draco realized it was the Patil sisters.

"No way. Mother would come here and drag us home if we didn't come for Christmas," the one with red trim on her robes said.

"Interesting…" Draco muttered.

"Yeah." Parvati sighed. "I just hope she realizes that we're safer here at Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't say that," Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff and former member of the DA drawled as he exited from another carriage. "You heard that someone is trying to kill the Headmaster, haven't you? A matter of time until they succeed."

"Professor Dumbledore is the most brilliant wizard in the world!" Parvati snapped.

"He's not getting any younger," Zacharias insisted. "And have you noticed that half the time he's gone? How is he supposed to protect the school if he isn't here?"

Parvati bit her lip, glaring at Zacharias.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore is doing something really important," Padma pointed out.

"More important than defending his students?" Zacharias asked. "And what about those sailor scouts? They saved Potter at the Ministry of Magic and they saved Eileen Vance from some Death Eaters, but what are they doing to protect Hogwarts? Are they too busy acting like amateur Aurors to give the school some more protection?"

"You shut your mouth, Smith!" Draco hissed, striding up to him. "What do you know about the sailor scouts? Nothing!"

"And you think you know more?" Zacharias sneered.

"You have _no _idea," Draco said.

"No one knows who they are or where they came from. They just seem to…show up whenever something goes wrong," Padma said.

"Yeah, makes you wonder, don't it?" Zacharias said, turning to the train. "It doesn't really matter where we go. You-Know-Who's going to get us in the end."

"I wonder if Zacharias is right," Padma sighed. "What if You-Know-Who wins?"

"Ha!" exclaimed Parvati. "We've still got Dumbledore and we've still got Potter. So far, so good."

They picked up their bags and started across the platform towards the train. Draco turned and walked away from the train. He knew Smith was wrong. The scouts were at Hogwarts, but not even they could stop Voldemort's plans. Sooner or later, Voldemort would come to Hogwarts. No one could stop Voldemort. Not the sailor scouts, not Dumbledore, not even Harry Potter.

Raye slammed a compartment door shut, threw her trunk up on the rack and kicked the seat. Stupid Draco. She was supposed to be giving him the cold shoulder. He was avoiding her all year. Now he wanted to try to make conversation? That didn't make any sense. But then…That jerk! He was just trying to piss her off! He thought it was funny watching her set things on fire!

"I'm not going to let him get away with this," she said. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Not going to let him use me for cheap entertainment!" She glanced out the window, trying to see if he was still out there where he was standing moments before. But he was gone. Had he already boarded the train? Raye stepped out of the compartment.

She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she would be damned if she let him have the last word before the holiday break. She'd gone up and down the train. When she was about to give up and leave, she saw fellow Slytherin Blaise open a compartment and she hurried to his. She silently cursed herself for not thinking it before. He slept in the same dormitory as Draco. He _had _to know.

"Blaise! Where's Draco?" she asked after she caught up to him.

"Weren't you just talking to him?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but, I don't know if he's on the train," she said. "So, where is he?"

"No idea," said Blaise.

"Did he say if he was staying here or going home?"

"I really don't know," Blaise muttered.

"Oh, come on!"

Blaise sighed. "Raye, you've got to let it go. He broke up with you."

"I know that," Raye ground out. "I know you know something, so spit it out or so help me I'll set your hair on fire!"

"All right, fine!" Blaise cried. "Merlin, you're scary when you're angry."

Raye folded her arms and smirked. Got that right.

Blaise shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, woman…I know I'm gonna regret saying this but if anyone would know, it would be Crabbe or Goyle. They're the only two he talks to these days."

"They're on the train?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, heard Goyle last night complain about going home," Blaise leaned against the door with a grin. "Apparently his mother is a lousy cook."

"Thanks, Blaise, I owe you one," Raye said. "I'll go-"

Someone grabbed her arm from behind. It was Serena.

"Raye, important meeting," she said.

"I'm busy, Serena," Raye hissed, glaring.

"You can chat with your Slytherin pals later," Serena said. "Sorry, Blaise."

"I'm not the one you're supposed to be apologizing to," Blaise smirked and went into the compartment with Theodore.

"I don't have time for this," said Raye. "The train is going to be moving soon and I have to talk to Goyle."

"Why, you going to spend Christmas with him?" Serena asked, raising a brow.

"No I just wanna talk to him about…it's not any of your business, okay?" Raye snapped, flicking her hair back.

"Okay, fine," said Serena. "Whatever. But this is important. Luna and the others discovered something last night."

They entered a compartment consisted of the other sailors along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Serena sat next to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulders. She lifted her hand to grasp his. Ray snorted, but then noticed Ron look at Ami. She was sitting by the window; book in hand with, Hermione next to her. Ron was making it obvious that he wanted to be "more than friends with her" but he never made a move. Perhaps he was worried about "scaring" the shy girl off. Apparently, Raye wasn't the only one with relationship problems. It did give her some comfort—but she did however wish Ron would do something about it.

"There you are, Raye," said Mina. "How are you?"

Raye and Lita exchanged glares. Raye didn't sit down. Instead she folded her arms and leaned against the compartment doors. "Hmph. Let's just get this over with." She looked at the floor.

"All right, Luna," said Serena. "Tell them what happened."

"Wait," said Hermione. She stood up and pointed her wand at the compartment doors. _"Silenco!"_

"Good thinking," said Harry.

"All right," said Hermione. "Go ahead, Luna."

"The three of us were walking around the dungeons last night," Luna said, "and we overheard Snape speaking with Draco."

Harry straightened up. "What did they say?"

"Apparently, Snape found Draco wandering the school after hours," Luna continued. "Snape somehow knows that Draco is working on a task for Voldemort. Snape offered to help him and mentioned something about making an 'Unbreakable Vow'"

"Unbreakable Vow," murmured Ron. "If break you it, you die."

Serena gasped. "That's awful!"

"That proves it then," said Harry. "Voldemort has charged Draco for a task—probably to kill Dumbledore."

"Hey!" Raye looked up and glared at him. "You don't know that."

"I guess you don't know Draco as much as you thought you did," Lita chuckled.

Raye turned her gaze to Lita. "He's not a killer."

"We know that someone is trying to kill Dumbledore," Lydia told her. "And it's gotta be someone at Hogwarts."

"_Anybody _could have sent that package," Raye said.

"Look, if Draco is the one trying to kill Dumbledore," said Serena, waving her hands. "There's no way to know for sure unless he tells us, and I doubt that he's willing to admit it."

"Well, did Professor Snape say what the task was?" Raye demanded. "Did you actually hear him say something about murder?"

"No, we didn't," said Artemis.

"So the task could be something else!" Raye cried.

"Phhhf," Lita muttered. "This is Voldemort we're talking about. What do you think it was?" Lita arched a brow. "Iron his socks?"

Raye sniffed imperiously and looked away. "Oh, please. Draco..."

The train lurched and started moving. Raye looked at the window and sighed. If Draco _had _been staying at Hogwarts, it was too late for Raye to talk to him.

"There's more," said Lucky. "It seems that Snape is a half-blood Prince... or something. And, he is having an affair with Draco's mother."

Everyone gasped and began speaking at once, except for Raye. Lita whistled.

"Could you imagine what would happen if Lucius finds out?" Lita chuckled.

"He'd probably kill Snape!" Ron excitedly. "They might kill each other off."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Wait! Are there witches and wizards in royalty?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not since a thousand years ago. _Hogwarts, A History_ says that the wizards and witches closest to royalty were the founders."

"But that doesn't quite answer the question," Lita frowned. "Is Professor Snape really a half-blood Prince?"

"Maybe the royal line comes from his muggle side," said Hermione.

"You think he's related to the queen?" Harry asked her.

"Sounds a little farfetched to me," said Mina. "And say he is a half-blood Prince, what's that supposed to mean? Is that good or bad for Voldemort…or Dumbledore maybe?"

"Well, if a wizard is going to try to get the crown, then it's bad for the country," said Lydia. "Who knows what he'd do."

"Maybe Snape being a half-blood Prince is the reason why Voldemort recruited him in the first place," said Harry. "So he could control both sides."

"But Harry, you've always said that Snape is up to no good," said Hermione, "and you've never been right about that."

"What about Voldemort, then?" said Harry.

Raye laughed. "Come on, you guys sound so ridiculous. It could be just a handle, something Snape made up. I overheard him say that when I stayed at the Malfoys for Christmas last year."

"What, you knew?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I knew," said Raye. "I knew he used to call himself a half-blood Prince and was having an affair with Narcissa."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" asked Mina with a frown.

"Didn't seem all that important," Raye shrugged. "I reported on more important things, like Voldemort's new pet snake and Draco figuring out that I was Sailor Mars. Why should it matter to the Order if Narcissa and Snape are having an affair?"

The group went silent for a minute.

"I've heard enough," she said. "If there's anything important, send me a memo." Without another word, she left the compartment

"I wonder if this is worth looking into," said Ami.

"I can look over old wizarding documents," Hermione said. "See if I can find a wizard that married muggle royalty or a muggle that married wizard royalty, for that matter."

"When can you do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to do much over the holiday," Hermione admitted. "I'll be at my Uncle's ranch and they don't have internet out there. Internet access would make the search easier. Maybe I'll see if I can make any progress with my elemagi powers."

"What's an internet?" Ron asked.

"It's just a way most muggles do their research," Ami explained. "That's okay, Hermione. When we get back to Hogwarts, we'll search the old archives in the library. You told me it has everything."

"Thanks, Ami," Hermione said.

"Anyway," that's the report," said Artemis. "Try to be safe this holiday so you can return to Hogwarts in one piece."

"I think now that we've cleaned the Dark rubbish out of the house," Harry grinned, "so that shouldn't be much a problem this year."

The conversation became more light and comfortable as the group shared Christmas plans. Lita leaned back and removed Mrs. Diggory's letter from her pocket.

_Lita,_

_Amos and I really enjoyed having you for Christmas last year. It was no problem at all. We were glad to have you. _

_Professor Dumbledore has informed us that you are currently staying at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. We know that it has recently become more livable and you had planned to spend your Christmas there. But, we would love to have you for Christmas again this year. We wanted to surprise you at the train station, but we understand that Professor Dumbledore wants to know where his students are staying for Christmas. We have already run it by him and he said it is all right with him as long as it is all right with you._

_We do hope you can be with us. We have a special gift we would like to give you._

_Much love,_

_Sidney Diggory._

Since Lita had received Mrs. Diggory's letter a week before, she had read it almost a hundred times. She'd kept in touch with them since last Christmas. She'd send a note about her studies or a thoughtful wish for Easter and she'd receive a treat every so often from Mrs. Diggory. After Cedric's death and the Ministry's conspiracy against Dumbledore and Potter, the Diggory's were the few people who believed Harry. They haven't joined the Order, but they were willing to help where they could. She didn't want to spend the previous Christmas at Headquarters so she "invited" herself to stay with them. She had her fingers bitten enough from the doxies and other pests that infested number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You're really excited with that letter, aren't you?" Lydia said.

"What?" said Lita. "Am I?"

"She's right," said Mina. "I saw you read it about a hundred times. You must be excited."

"You can say that," Lita said. "Ever since I invited myself over last Christmas, Mrs. Diggory has been sending me treats and giving me some help on my homework."

"It's great that they're keeping in touch with you," said Serena.

"It is too bad that they havn't joined the Order though," said Harry. "We could use some more numbers."

"They help where they can," Lita sighed, folding her letter and putting it away.

"You okay, Lita?" Mina questioned, noticing her faraway look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lita. "Just excited about and Sidney's surprise...

"I wonder what they're giving you," said Mina. "I know…a new car!"

Lita chuckled. "Come on, they're purebloods and I don't think they even know where to buy a car."

"I know, I'm just playing with ya," said Mina. "But I wonder what they're getting you."

* * *

After Raye left the group's compartment, she decided to find Goyle and Crabbe. She peeked through each compartment's window until she found them. Once she had, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey guys," she said. "Do you know if Draco is going home? I haven't seen him on the train."

Goyle and Crabbe exchanged looks and shrugged. Crabbe grumbled and dug through his bag for his comic. Goyle rubbed his head and looked at Raye.

"He's staying at Hogwarts," he said.

"How come?"

"Well…" Goyle began and Crabbe glared at him. Goyle shook his head.

"Come on you guys," Raye said, irritated. "You are the two people that know Draco best. What's up with him?"

"He just didn't want to go home," Crabbe muttered.

"Yeah," Goyle grunted. "He and his Mum aren't gettig' on."

Now she understood. He didn't have his trunk with him. But why was he standing by the train anyway?

"Oh, okay," Raye said. "Well, er, happy Christmas, I guess." She left the compartment, scowling.

It was only after Raye had left that Goyle noticed the fire on Crabbe's pant leg...

Unsure where to go, Raye returned to Blaise's compartment.

"What'd Tsukino want," Blaise asked her.

"Just some lame girl talk," Raye muttered.

"Were you able to find Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yeah," Raye folded her arms and leaned back. "Draco's staying at Hogwarts, but they wouldn't tell me why. They're hiding something."

"Well, I guess you're out of luck then," Blaise said.

Raye narrowed her eyes. "Men…"

When the train returned to London, parents lined up to grab their children and go. They didn't linger, despite there were Aurors standing about. Lita and Lydia stepped down the stairs together, hauling their trunks.

"You sure you don't want any help with that?" Lita asked the other girl. Lydia was red-faced and struggling to overcome gravity in the form of her chestnutey-oak trunk.

"No," Lydia set her trunk down at the bottom of the stairs. "But I wish they would get rid of those damn underage magic laws." She scrubbed her face and offered a off-kilter smile.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. When they turned, they saw Amos and Sidney Diggory.

"Hello, Lita," Sidney Diggory said.

"Hey Mrs. Diggory- Mr. Diggory," Lita said. "This is my friend, Lydia."

Lydia shook hands and said hello.

"Lita's told me so much about you," Lydia said.

"She has?" Sidney tilted her head.

"All good, I promise," Lita laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Amos inquired. "I mean—you can take time to say goodbye to your friend here."

"Sure," said Lita. "Hey, are you all right Mr. Diggory?"

"Yes," he said, though he looked a little nervous.

"Go have fun," said Lydia. "He looks like he's just anxious to get home."

Lydia smiled at her and went to join her parents. Mr. Diggory offered to take Lita's luggage but Lita insisted that she had it covered.

"Thank you so much for coming to spend Christmas with us, Lita," said Sidney. "We have been looking forward to your visit."

"Thank you for inviting me," Lita beamed.

Everyone said their goodbyes and wished each other a Happy Christmas and went to spend Christmas with their families.

Instead of Mina's mother approaching her, it was Fleur.

"I'm here on behalf of the order. I have 'orrible news," Fleur said, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"I'll tell you at 'eadquarters," she explained. She looked at Harry, Ami and Raye. "I was sent to get you."

"Headquarters, are you in the order?" Harry inquired.

"I was thinking of joining for a while," admitted Fleur. "So I can help Bill…but then…something very bad happened, and I had to join right away."

They left the station and then to a car Mina recognized as her mother's. Harry and the others piled into the car, Mina riding shotgun. "Mom?"

Susan Aino bit her lip and patted Mina's leg before starting the engine before rolling away. "I'm sorry, Mina."

"Sorry for what?"

Susan shook her head and focused on driving. Neither Susan nor Fleur said anything until they got to Headquarters. They walked in to be welcomed by Sirius and the others. Sirius put his arm around Harry and led him in.

Harry glanced around the entryway. It was cleaner than he remembered at summer and there were festive decorations on the walls.

"Place looks great," said Harry.

"I do my best to cover up the old house," Sirius said with a heavy sigh. "But it's still full of bad memories. I only stay here to help the rest of the Order."

"We can get a place at Hogsmeade," Harry suggested.

"Yes, if Dumbledore approves," Sirius said. "Come in, everyone. We have important news for all of you."

Harry and the others sat in the dining room and Susan looked at Fleur. Fleur heaved a heavy sighed and began.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I received an owl from my parents back in France. They said that Latil's Wizard Clothing has been robbed and that…Andre and Camille are dead."

"No!" Mina stood and knocked her chair over. "What about Pierre? Is he all right?"

"We don't know," said Fleur. "He's missing."

"Do you know who killed them?" inquired Harry.

"We suspect Death Eaters," answered Fleur. "No way of knowing for sure."

"You said the shop was robbed," Ami said. "What'd they take? It might give us a clue."

"Yes, we've got a list," said Susan, clearing her throat as she pulled the list to her. "_Missing items: fourty-eight dueling robes. Twelve pairs of dragonhide boots and gloves, enchanted. One slimming witches belt, black." _

"Slimming Witches belt?" Raye said. "What the heck…are you sure that was part of…the same loot that was stolen?"

"Yes, it was counted with the rest," Susan said. "It wasn't reported stolen at any other time."

"If it had been the Death Eaters…then they're suddenly trying to work on their image," Raye snorted.

"Oh shut up, Raye!" Mina scowled. "It gives us a clue of who took it!"

"Sorry," said Raye.

"And that's why I decided to join the order," Fleur said. "If Pierre was kidnapped, then maybe I can help find him."

"Thank you, Fleur," murmured Mina. "Oh poor Pierre…I've got to do something. Send him an owl…something!"

"That's not a good idea," said Raye. "If he had been kidnapped, Mina, then you don't want the Death Eaters to get your note."

"Damn!" she hissed.

"Is anybody on this?" Raye inquired.

"The French Ministry of Magic is investigating," Sirius explained.

"Well, since we're all giving reports," said Harry, "I suppose we've got some information."

Raye relayed the information about Snape being some so-called "half-blood Prince," his affair with Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco being a suspect in the attempted murder on Dumbledore.

"It's not Draco," sighed Raye. "Everyone thinks it is. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. What about Hotaru? Has anyone found any clue onto where she might be?"

She looked at Amara, Michelle, and Trista. They sighed and shook their heads.

"We haven't picked up on any of her energy or powers," Trista said. "She's must be drained of all her energy."

"What about Snape?" Harry inquired, sitting up. "He's our spy for the Death Eaters, isn't he? He ought to know where Voldemort is hiding her!"

"I've already asked him," Raye ground out. "He doesn't know."

"But what about their base? They've got to have a Headquarters or something."

"When Voldemort wants to speak to someone, he sometimes goes to them," Raye explained. "Snape believes that he is probably moving place to place."

"Maybe he's got a secret keeper?" Ami suggested. "And Snape just doesn't know who it is?"

"I doubt that Voldemort would trust one person to have that information," Harry said.

"Anybody have some _good _news?" Mina asked, looking around and wringing her hands.

Trista smiled. "We are doing our part to protect the muggle community, as well as the Wizarding community. I have people coming to see me after they receive threats from the Death Eaters. One person in particular does concern me: Helen Montgomery. She works in the Department of Experimental Spells, and the Death Eaters are trying to get her to help them. So far she has kept them away. I told her to move and she's safe…for now."

"We are helping Dumbledore find the Horcruxes," said Amara. "We've found one so far and I think we are coming close to finding another. Voldemort has a lot of history, and we don't know where he has travelled except here and Albania."

"Dumbledore's been showing me memories about Voldemort when he was younger," Harry said. "I suppose he wants me to know all this, for some reason."

"In case something happens to him," Michelle said. "We know that he's the one wizard Voldemort fears and with Dumbledore out of the way…"

"Then the whole world is in danger," sighed Harry.

After the Order gave their reports, Mina headed to the front doors. She had just grabbed the door handle when her mother grabbed her by the arm.

"Thinking of playing hero, Mina?" she said.

"I've got to find Pierre," Mina told her.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Susan pressed. "Do you know where he is? Do you know if was kidnapped, or he's still in France lying low somewhere? Or perhaps…he's trying to track down his parents' murderers?"

"I—I'll figure things out!" Mina hissed, jerking her arm back.

"Say he has been kidnapped and you have to fight through a legion of Death Eaters to get to him," Susan said. "How do you plan on fighting them when you're an underage witch outside of Hogwarts?"

"I don't have to use my wand!" Mina cried. She raised her hand and summoned her change rod. Mina shoved the orange change rod under mother's nose. "See this? This makes me transform into the legendary soldier Sailor Venus!"

"Yes," Susan sighed. "I know about your superhero identity, dear," She pushed Mina's hand aside. "I had my suspicions you had been Sailor V for some time. How you would disappear at night, the news reports…but we're not dealing with petty criminals here, sweetheart. We're talking about an evil wizard here with a multitude of servants and dark creatures at his disposal."

"But I'm stronger now, Mom," Mina groaned. "I've fought monsters and psychotic aliens…things that make Voldemort and his Death Eaters look like Santa and his elves!"

Susan laughed sourly and shook her head. "Oh, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

"Oh please, Mom," Mina said. "Not one of those, 'when I was a kid,' stories."

"I think you need to hear this one," Susan said firmly. "I lost a lot of close friends to Voldemort. Some he killed; some he recruited. I was furious. I wanted to do something. I just couldn't stand it. Roger and I joined the Order around the same time as Lily and James did. The four of us were tracking some Death Eaters. Roger was killed right in front of me. Lily and James saved me."

Mina stared at her in surprise. She felt new tears filling in her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes.

"I made a promise to Roger. Roger told me to get out if things got any worse. Because I was Muggleborn, you see. I wanted to keep the Muggleborns safe. I remember pleading with Lily to come with me. But she wanted to stay with James."

Susan forced a tearful laugh. "I thought Lily would be furious with me for leaving and trying to get her to come with me, but she understood. She also seemed to understand that I would come back. She told me we'd see each other again."

Mina calmed herself enough to look up. "What happened?"

"They were killed a year later," Susan said. "That is why we returned to England. I wanted to try to raise Harry. Maybe make it up to James and Lily somehow. But when we arrived and I spoke to Dumbledore, he told me he had Harry stay with his aunt. Even though Petunia was muggle, the protective charm Lily placed on Harry that night was in Petunia's blood. She would serve a more protector than I. I was so angry…I knew Harry wouldn't be happy there. Lily told me how Petunia was jealous about Lily being a witch, and humiliated her for it. Petunia would treat Harry no different. In anger, I told Dumbledore that I wouldn't let you go to Hogwarts and I'd raise you as a muggle."

"So that's why you never told me," Mina said, softly. "I'm sorry, Mom. Um-what did Dad think about all this?"

"He didn't understand much about the magic stuff," Susan admitted. "But he understood promises and friendship. When I explained to him that Lily and James had been killed and their son orphaned, it he convinced me to go back and see what I can do to help. I was afraid but if it weren't for him…well…I don't know what would have happened."

Susan pushed her back. "I know how crazy it is to be here when friends are dying and missing. But trust me; there is a fine line between hero and fool. You can still help Pierre here. You don't have to go out looking for him. Not until you know where he is, and you know you can get him."

"I don't really feel like going to the apartment," Mina said. "Can we stay here?"

"What for?" Susan asked.

"I want to be here in case the Order learns anything about Pierre," Mina explained.

"It's Christmas break," said Susan. "Your father will want to see you."

"I know," Mina groaned. "Maybe he can come here? Please? I want to stay here."

"Surely you don't plan to spend all of Christmas holidays here, do you?" Susan inquired.

Mina wanted to. She wanted to stay at Headquarters and ask everyone every five minutes if they heard anything about Pierre's whereabouts. She would drive them to the point of insanity.

"Well, I'll come home for Christmas," Mina agreed. "I'll just stay here for the night. Will you explain things to Dad? Give him my love?"

"Yes, all right," Susan sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you."

* * *

Mina glanced at the clock again. 2am. She sat in front of the mirror and brought the brush to her hair. She brushed a few times, but then set down the instrument with a noise of frustration. She got up, pacing in front of the window and glancing out of it every few seconds.

"You don't think…they got him, do you?" she asked Artemis. "What if…he's…dead?"

"Mina, he was one of the Beaxbatons students to enter the Triwizard Tournament," he said. "And we've seen him work spells. I'm quite sure he's fine."

"But he wasn't picked," said Mina. "And we're not just talking about an obstacle course here, Artemis, we're talking Death Eaters and Voldemort…only the worst wizard in the country, maybe the whole _world!" _She collapsed onto her bed.

"Your mother's right, you know," the cat said. "We don't even know if Voldemort has him. Maybe he's hiding out in France."

"But wouldn't he have sent us a letter or something?"

"Well that would defeat the purpose of hiding, wouldn't it?" Artemis said.

Mina gave him a sour look. "That's not funny."

Artemis put a paw on her knee. "If it helps, I can talk to the cats of London to keep an eye out for him. See if they can find out anything."

Mina raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Hey, how do you think I learned about all the crime in London?" Artemis chortled. "Technology? No, my dear, Venus. I have connections…"

Mina laughed. "Thanks Arty."

* * *

As the country was preparing for Christmas, Voldemort was preparing for domination. After Voldemort had been 'reborn,' he decided to remain at the Riddle house and make it the Death Eaters headquarters.

Hotaru was sitting in the drawing room with Voldemort. He was in the middle of torturing one of his subjects at failing to capture Ollivander.

"Out of my sight, Macnair," he hissed. The man stepped out.

"I'm about to run out of Death Eaters," Voldemort muttered. "So pathetic."

"Good help is hard to find these days," Hotaru said. "You know what I think, Voldemort? I think your Death Eaters are getting caught on purpose, so they can get away from you." She gave a sarcastic laugh. "You treat them-"

"_Crucio!" _

Hotaru slid out of the chair, screaming and writhing. A second later, the pain stopped and she took in a deep breath.

"Like _rubbish_," she finished with a strained smirk.

"Watch your tongue!" Voldemort hissed.

"Or what, you'll torture me some more?" Hotaru demanded, pushing herself up. "You know you don't want to torture me too much, or my mind will turn to mush and then what good would I be to you? Let's face it, Voldemort. You need me."

Voldemort lowered his wand and if he had any eyebrows left, they would be furrowed in frustration. He knew she was right. But could she be trusted? Ever since he had abducted her she was putting up a good fight. Her mind was getting softer so he didn't torture her as often as he had in the beginning.

"I'll make you a deal," said Hotaru. "You let me go get this Ollivander for you, and I won't escape. Merlin knows I can do better than your Death Eaters, and I'm supposed to be one of the good guys."

"You think I'm a fool?" Voldemort said.

"I know you're a legilmens," said Hotaru. "Do I sound like I'm lying?"

Voldemort didn't answer. He couldn't tell, but he didn't want to admit it. "Why would you do this? You have resisted me for some time. Say I let you go to Ollivander and find the Order protecting him. What will you do? Will your former alliance be a problem? Won't you just return to them?"

"What alliance?" Hotaru said, combing her hair back. "I don't remember making some kind of oath or something. I was just there because I had no where else to be. And let's be honest…there are so many order members, that the headquarters was packed. He's got nine sailor scouts helping him. Who've you got? A handful of pathetic Death Eaters that are beginning to think a lifetime in Azkaban is more beneficial than a lifetime licking your boots? Dementors? Undead? Perhaps I ought to remind you I'm the scout of death in destruction and such creatures would follow my command more likely than yours."

"I have used dementors and inferi before," said Voldemort.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure they followed you…blindly," Hotaru said. "But that was before I came into the picture, wasn't it? Time is running out you know, and you're running out of help. You don't have _your most faithful _servant anymore."

Voldemort pretended not to care. He didn't care about his followers, but Bellatrix had been the most faithful of his servants.

"You don't want my help, fine. Then torture me until my mind is gone. Kill me. Then when no one else is around to help you rule the world, the sailor scouts will destroy you. You would be wise not to underestimate them."

Hotaru sighed. "I will go to my room now. Let me know what your decide."

When Hotaru made it to the doorway, Voldemort told her to wait.

"I will send you," Voldemort said. "Fetch me the wandmaker and we'll see if you have a future here. I'm sending some Dementors and Death Eaters to assist you. Fail and I shall kill you myself."

Hotaru looked at him over his shoulder. "I'll have him by sunrise."

* * *

Moody and his partner Indigo had been Ollivander's guards since the incident with Tonks. They had already stopped two attempts to abduct Ollivander. There had not been an attempt for weeks. It was the night before Christmas and people were doing last minute shopping. Indigo volunteered to leave early so she could make them a meal at her flat near Diagon Alley. Ollivander was not safe at his home and Moody's home was too far away from Ollivander's business.

Ollivander was helping his last customer, Oliver Wood, find some wand polish.

"My dad's wand's pretty old," he said. "And he just ran out of polish."

"Ah, I know the one, Mr. Wood," said Ollivander. "Cedar, unicorn hair and twelve inches…yes, cedar must be polished regularly."

"Might want to hurry up," growled Moody, who was on guard duty. "It's about closing time."

"Er, I'll just get his usual," said Oliver, pointing at a jar of wand polish.

"Better get home before it gets dark, boy," muttered Moody as Oliver paid for the polish.

"Thanks for your concern, Mr. Moody," said Oliver, "but I can take care of myself."

Suddenly, Moody straightened. "What the bloody-" Moody trailed off and he looked at the door leading through the shop. "I don't believe it."

Moody's arm hairs curled. Oliver got goose-bumps. The windows crackled with frost.

"Dementors…" Ollivander whispered

"There's dozens of Dementors coming from the front- we can't go that way." Moody growled. "And, there're shapes coming in the back," Moody paused. "Bugger! They have something blocking me eye. I can barely make anything out."

Moody grabbed Ollivander and spun in a circle, but nothing happened.

"So, they've blocked apparition," He muttered. He tapped his wand to a stool and examined it for a moment. "Portkeys too, obviously."

"You, boy!" Moody hissed to Oliver. "Stay here with Ollivander. Call Dumbledore with a Patronus."

"I can't cast a Patronus!" gasped Oliver.

"Damn!" Moody muttered, but he didn't have time to argue with the Quidditch player. He pointed his wand and shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!" _a silver owl flew from his wand and out of the shop. "Find Indigo!" he ordered his Patronus. It flew out through the chimney.

Outside, Sailor Saturn lined up her troops.

"They're sending a message to the Order!" yelled a death eater.

"A message they won't get in time," said Saturn, her voice sounding detached.

She raised her voice, and said, "Can you hear me, Garrick Ollivander? The Dark Lord demands your company. Surrender now."

"I don't believe it," murmured Moody. "It's one of them..."

"Who?" said Ollivander.

"You are outnumbered, surrounded and outmatched," Saturn continued. "I'll give you one chance to come surrender, or we'll come take you. You have until the count of three… One…"

"I'm going out there," Moody said to Oliver. "When I have them busy get the hell away from here!"

"W-What?" Oliver said.

Moody pushed the door open and sent his Patronus at the dementors in front of the Death Eaters. The dementors scattered and Moody stunned the Death Eater nearest to him. He raised his wand at Sailor Saturn who raised her glaive.

"Silent Wall!" purple iridescent wall appeared in front of her. Moody's hex bounced off her shield.

Moody twirled, dodging a green curse, and stunned another Death Eater. Dementors swarmed towards him.

"Now!" he cried and he cast his Patronus at the dementors. Several black-scabbed hands tried to reach past the silver aspiration.

"_Bombarda!"_ The side wall of Ollivander's shop exploded. Through the dust and debris, two shapes ran out.

"After them!" Saturn exclaimed. "Take them alive!"

Several figures pursued Oliver and the wandmaker up Diagon Alley. Halfway down the next street, Oliver opened a door with a flick of his wand.

They found themselves in… Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Find a place to hide," Oliver whispered

"Alastor told us to…"

"I know. But maybe we can hold their attention long enough for him to double back and punch a hole for us."

"I see. We'd be wide open in the streets, but we have cover in here."

"Right," Oliver nodded his head with confidence. A fleck of sweat dropped off.

Oliver mopped his forehead with his robes as he fingered his wand. He'd gotten an Acceptable on his Defense OWL… and he hadn't taken NEWT level Defense. Why did Dumbledore hire such pathetic teachers for Defense?

"Bollocks," he muttered. He was a professional Quidditch player, not a bloody secret agent. All he really did was catch flying balls for a living.

Through the windows he could see robed figures breaking into the surrounding shops. He had, perhaps, thirty seconds, until they busted in. He couldn't feel the chill of the dementors. They must have stayed back at the wand shop.

Oliver rubbed his slick hands on his pant legs as he looked around the shop for inspiration.

Elbow pads. Service kits. Golden Snitches; beginner, intermediate, and professional speeds… bloody good a crate of Beater bats would do him now.

Oliver furrowed his brow, and thought, _Wait!Beater bats… but by that logic, that means… _

"_Reducto!_"

The doors exploded inwards.

Oliver ducked behind a broom case and waited for the dust to clear. Through the glass of the case he was hiding below, he counted five figures trooping inside in tight formation.

"Point me," one of them said.

"Bollocks." Oliver whispered. Suddenly, he saw something. He smiled.

"Hey!" The one who had spoken said. "I've got some-"

"_Reducto!_" Oliver yelled.

A crate exploded into a million wooden projectiles, and a dozen black Bludgers thundered out.

Several of the figures screamed and collapsed. Some of them simply dropped. Bludger to the head tended to do that.

Most of the balls escaped outside, but two of them bounced around inside, destroying everything.

Oliver stood up and pointed his wand at only attacker who was still moving.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Oliver said.

"_Protego!_"

Oliver's spell bounced back and hit him in the chest. The Quidditch Keeper flew backwards and smashed through several display cases.

Oliver's head rang and his vision wavered as he cast about for his wand. His fingers landed on a small, wooden object. He crawled off in another direction.

"They're here!" Someone yelled.

"Bollocks… Bollocks… Bollocks…" Oliver muttered as he hyperventilated. "I'm not cut out for this."

There was a flurry of activity from the other side of the shop, and then, nothing.

His vision had settled and the ringing had retreated to a quiet _white-noise_ in the back of his sinuses. He couldn't hear any activity, so he peered around the corner.

Ollivander was held at wandpoint by a tall man, who was flanked by half a dozen other men.

"You are coming out now, da," the tall one said. "Or ve cut off ze vand-maker's arm."

"You've got to be kidding me," Oliver muttered.

"Vun…"

Oliver glanced at the object in his hand. Not a wand… a beaters bat. "Well, bugger me and God save the Queen…"

"Two…"

"Okay! Don't shoot!" Oliver got up and held up his empty hands. "I'm here, don't-"

The tall one pointed his wand. A bright green light rushed at him. Oliver dove to the side…

Moody stood, wandless, his back to a wall. Surrounded.

"Give up," Saturn said.

"Why don't you give up," he panted.

"I think I've given up enough," Sailor Saturn said icily.

Moody thought a moment. "Girl… If you had a choice… is this where you would be?"

"If I had a choice?" Saturn echoed.

Greyback, who stood next to her, made a laugh like a growl. "Choice? Coming for Ollivander was her idea._" _The other Death Eaters chuckled, nodding their heads.

"What?" murmured Moody.

"It is true," Saturn said. "I volunteered to get the wandmaker and destroy any auror that stands in my way._"_

"I don't believe you," said Moody.

"Well, I don't quite care what you believe," Saturn muttered. "Allow me to give you a parting gift. The gift of eternal silence!"

Moody reached for his backup…

"Silence Glaive!"

The Death Eaters laughed as Moody's body fell to the ground. The dementors came near her.

"You've done well," she said to them. "You may have a soul or two…but leave soon."

* * *

The wall between Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron opened up to reveal several people. Out rushed Indigo, Lupin, and Sirius. Sailor Mars and Mercury followed from the rear.

"Can you find Alastor?" Indigo asked Mercury.

Mercury opened her visor. "That way. Eighty meters." She pointed.

The others took off in the indicated direction.

When they got close, Mercury said, "There's some interference from all the magical fallout, but I think there's someone in the alley over there…"

Mars and Mercury entered the shop, while Indigo rushed down alleyway, calling for Moody's name. She found him against the shop's wall.

"No," she collapsed beside him and leaned forward to touch his face. The others crowded around her.

Remus checked his neck. "We're too late," he muttered. "He's dead."

"And Olivander's gone," said Mars.

"What a fine Christmas this will be," said Sirius, "when everyone learns that England's best Auror is dead."

TBC


	9. Blue Christmas

Shifts

Chapter 9

Blue Christmas

As promised, Sailor Saturn returned to the Riddle House before sunrise. Before Sailor Saturn could talk about her success, Voldemort called on Greyback for a report. "Moody was with him, as was this boy." Greyback nodded at Oliver. "They both fought back but we stopped them."

"What happened to Moody?" Voldemort asked.

"Dead," said Greyback. "I admit, I thought I'd have to do it for her at first."

"So you killed one of the Order?" Voldemort looked at Sailor Saturn.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn answered.

He smiled and stepped toward her. "How?"

"I cut him with my glaive," Sailor Saturn told him. "Across the chest."

"Did it take long for him to die?"

"I don't know," Sailor Saturn answered. "I didn't wait to watch."

"So how do you know he's dead?"

"He couldn't survive that," said Sailor Saturn. "I wield the glaive of silence. It kills whoever it cuts."

"Interesting," Voldemort said, looking at her weapon. "What a dangerous, powerful weapon you hold. I' expect you to use it to its full advantage."

Sailor Saturn frowned.

"Oh, you do not like the idea of that, do you?" Voldemort inquired. "You are the soldier of death, are you not? Taking the life from others is who you are. You're just like us. I cannot count the murders I've done."

"I'm not a murderer," Sailor Saturn told him.

"No?" Voldemort inquired. "Then what was it you did to Moody? You did kill him, correct?"

"I did," Sailor Saturn admitted. "But it's not the same."

"Isn't it?"  
Sailor Saturn paused. "I didn't intend on killing him, but I could not let him live."

"You weren't alone," said Voldemort. "You could have one of my followers kill Moody if did not wish to. Or if you really didn't want him dead, they could have modified his memory. So why did you kill him?"

Sailor Saturn lowered her head, tightening her hand around her glaive. "I…I just did what I had to do. I am not used to fighting in a group. Used to doing it all on my own. Didn't want anyone to…have that burden."

"Burden?" said a short Death Eater.

"I'm not an assassin like all of you," said Sailor Saturn. "I'm a soldier. I don't go killing people just for the fun of it."

There was a pause, then, "Too bad." Greyback said.

"You have much to learn if you wish to become a Death Eater," said Voldemort, slight disappointment in his voice.

"You can start by teaching me the Dark Arts and how to use my wand," Sailor Saturn told the group.

"But the weapon you already have is more powerful," Voldemort said.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be wise for me to continue using my sailor powers," Sailor Saturn explained. "The other scouts could trace them. You don't want that, do you?"

"And you wish for me to teach you?" Voldemort demanded. "When I have business of my own? All my Death Eaters are too busy to become your tutor. I've taught one of my Death Eaters…Bellatrix. If she were alive, she could probably teach you."

"I think she still can," Sailor Saturn smiled and raised her glaive.

"But she's dead," Voldemort said. "And you cannot raise the dead…can you?"

"Not exactly," said Sailor Saturn.

She raised her glaive and used the power of Saturn to summon the spirit of Bellatrix LeStrange. For a moment she looked surprised that she was no longer in the Department of Mysteries until her black eyes fell upon Voldemort. She flew toward him.

"Master!" she cried. "Forgive me; I failed. I tried to get the prophecy. I tried to kill Sirius Black but he killed me….I don't know how…"

"I know how," said Sailor Saturn. "You underestimated the sailor scouts."

Hearing her voice, Bellatrix turned. "Who is this?"

"I'm Sailor Saturn, the soldier of Death and Destruction," Sailor Saturn explained. "I'm the one who summoned you here."

"I don't understand," Bellatrix looked at Voldemort. "Why is she here?"

"I thought that she could be an asset," Voldemort said.

"She's a Sailor Scout. You can't!"

"You were a good servant, Bella," said Voldemort. "But there isn't anything you can do for me now."

"I can be a spy for you! I can haunt the living for you!"

Voldemort remained silent.

"He's not your master anymore," said Sailor Saturn. "_I _am."

Both Voldemort and Bellatrix looked at Sailor Saturn.

"You may have served the Dark Lord in life, Bellatrix," Sailor Saturn said, "but in Death, you will serve me. I need someone to teach me the Dark Arts and you will be my teacher."

"I refuse!" exclaimed Bellatrix.

"Then perhaps you are ready to crossover?" Sailor Saturn flashed her glaive at her. "You can spend eternity in hell for all I care."

Bellatrix licked her lips and looked at Voldemort. "Do you desire me to teach her the Dark Arts, milord?"

"Teach her all that you know," Voldemort ordered.

"Master…I…yes….very well," Bellatrix sighed.

"Take the prisoners to the dungeon," said Voldemort. "I'll question the wandmaker."

Harry had to remain at Headquarters while the Order and Sailor Mercury and Mars had gone to answer Moody's plea for help. Yasahiko, Ami's father, was trying to keep Harry calm while the others were away. They were sitting in the kitchen having tea when Sirius walked in, followed by Raye and Ami.

"What happened?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet.

"We were too late," said Ami. "Moody…he's gone."

Yasahiko embraced Ami. "You did what you could."

"The Death Eaters left a mess," Sirius said as he sat down next to Harry, his hand on his shoulder. "In Ollivander's wandshop and in the Quidditch store."

Harry frowned. "The Quidditch store?"

"I suspect there was a witness to the attack," explained Sirius. "And they ran there to hide. There was a struggle and the Death Eaters must have taken the bloke when they captured Ollivander."

"Indigo and Remus are still at Diagon Alley figuring things out," stated Raye and she made an unhappy noise with her tongue. "I should have seen this coming!"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I've got to write a letter to Dudley," he said. "I promised I'll let him know if anyone died."

"Your cousin?" Raye snapped. "He's a muggle and he never cared about you before."

"Wouldn't spreading the word of Moody's death to a muggle be a risk?" Ami added. "Before the rest of the wizarding community knows?"

"I made him a promise," Harry said.

"Ami's right, Harry," agreed Sirius. "You can still write to your cousin, but wait until after the wizarding community finds out about Moody."

"Shouldn't we tell Serena and the others?" Ami wondered.

"_I'm _not going to do it!" Raye exclaimed, jerking her thumb into her chest. "Lita's being a pill, Mina's a basket case and Serena's a twit!"

"Hey! Harry barked. "Don't say that about Serena!"

"Well, if you want to be her partner in Defense, be my guest," said Raye. "Her focus is lousy and she has no technique! And she thinks she can teach the subject someday?"

"Raye!" Ami exclaimed.

Raye turned to her. "What?" Raye said.

Ami gave her a stern look.

There was a short pause as Raye and Ami locked eyes

"Tch!" Raye turned away. "Do what you want."

Raye retreated up the stairs.

Ami reached for her communicator, but her father shook his head.

"Wait, princess," said Yasahiko. "Let the others enjoy their Christmas before you tell them the news."

"…Yes, father."

"Try to get some sleep before the sun gets up," Sirius told Ami and Harry. "Let me talk to Yasahiko."

"Yeah, right…" Harry muttered.

When Harry came down stairs for breakfast, he found Sirius looking through some dusty books. He was taking notes on a cloth napkin with what looked like a something Sirius confiscated in an antique shop. It appeared to be some kind of decorative hair stick.

"What're those?" Harry asked as he took a piece of toast off the tray next to Sirius.

"Chopsticks. They were a gift to the family some fifty or so years ago. Mum used to polish them every first weekend of the month. When I got stuck with this house, my curiosity got the better of me. But, alas… I never could eat with the damn things, so I use them as quills. Just… don't tell you girlfriend. She would probably roll me into moon dust, or whatever. That, or turn Raye loose on me."

Harry chuckled. "Eh, he, heh, funny?" Harry glanced over his shoulder. He saw Ami passing in the hallway. Serena had a funny way of knowing about things he said, even if she wasn't around.

"So, what're you reading?" he said quickly.

"Old books from the Black family library. This green one here is about transfiguration, and this smelly one is about conjuration. I figure that with all the Death Eaters running around, you need to know how to use this stuff in the heat of battle."

Harry sat across from him. "How will that stuff help me fight Death Eaters?"

Sirius looked up. "Well, let me answer your question with another question- how do you block an Unforgivable spell?"

"You don't," Harry said. "You gotta jump out of the way. I've already looked for a shield spell that reflects them. But, as far as I know, not even Dumbledore can block an Unforgivable."

"Exactly!" Sirius banged his impromptu writing instrument on the table. "So, what did Dumbledore do when he fought Voldemort?"

"He transfigured a statue."

"And?"

"Well, Dumbledore attacked with a flame whip, but Voldemort conjured a really cool looking shield… overpowered, showoff, prick."

Sirius snorted. "Yes, Harry. No one's ever contested that Riddle was good… but the point is that transfiguration and conjuration are great tools to have." Sirius waved his chopstick like a conductor's baton. A few drops of ink landed on the table.

"So, Harry, can you tell me the difference between transfiguration and conjuration? They both give you stuff you didn't have before, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But, um…"

Sirius made encouraging gestures with his pen.

"So, conjuration is making new stuff from no stuff, yah?"

"Right again, Harry," Sirius smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Aww, hell, make it twenty."

Harry smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd legitimately earned points for academics. But the thought was nice.

Ami came in the room and sat next to Harry.

"Please, continue the lecture," Ami said.

Sirius inclined his head. "Thank you, Ami. So, conjuration is making new matter just from your magic. Transfiguration in turning matter into other matter. Er, pardon me if I start to sound like professor Kittycat, but this is important."

Ami coughed. Sirius winked at Harry.

"Right, so, transfiguration takes much less energy, but more concentration. You have to devote some of your attention to maintain the magic of whatever you are transforming or animating. With conjuration, it takes much more magical energy to form the object. It's pure conversion of energy into mass. Muggles can also do this, but the way they do it, they need massive power generators and giant pipes to smash particles into each other."

Harry looks at Sirius. "Uh, Sirius,… to quote Ron; how they bloody hell do you know about Muggle technology?"

"The Large Hadron Collider is not a 'big pipe,'" Ami muttered with a glare. The corners of her mouth twitched up, though.

Sirius ignored her. "Eh, it was just another way of getting back at my parents. Anyway, Conjuration is probably more important for you to learn, because of Unforgivables. If you are caught off guard, it is always faster to conjure a rock than to summon one from the ground or transfigure a nearby object into some barrier."

"Ohhhhh," said Harry. "That actually makes sense. You should be a teacher."

"Thank you, Harry. So, to finally answer your question, would you two like to step into the back yard with me and learn some new tricks?"

"Oh, yeah!" Harry grinned.

"Yes, please," Ami said.

"C'mon, then. You can conjure some Frisbees for Snuffles to jump after as. We can work our way up from there."

The lessons Sirius was giving Harry and Ami became loud and woke Raye up. She walked to the window, opened up and as just as she was about to yell at them to be quiet, Harry said, "no, leave Raye alone. She'll just mess things up."

"Oh, really," Raye muttered and she slammed her window shut. _Apparently_ she'd begun to bug her friends. They didn't want her around. Additionally, her frustration was messing with her ability to foresee the future and it was costing people their lives.

Raye groaned and realizing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, decided that she might as well get the day started. She got dressed, ate a hurried breakfast and went to the drawing room. As the door slammed shut, words appeared in flame that revealed a message:

MEDITATING

DO NOT DISTURB

Raye settled on a pillow. Whenever she had trouble seeing, she meditated in front of the fireplace. She was prepared to spend as much time as needed to unblock her ability to have visions.

After an hour of meditating, Serena's face poked through the flames. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Gah!" Raye fell backward and leaned forward to sneer at Serena. "Serena! What's your problem?"

The fire crackled and rose through the chimney.

"Don't be such a Grinch, Raye," Serena said. She was wearing a dorky Christmas hat. "I just wanted to talk to Harry. Where is he?"

"Last I saw, he was outside with Ami and Sirius," Raye answered.

"What're they doing outside?" Serena asked. "It's not safe for him to be wandering about."

"They're just in the back yard," Raye said, rolling her eyes a little. "Sirius was teaching them some lessons or something."

"Oh, that's cool," said Serena. "So, can you get Harry for me?"

"What for?"

"I wanted to thank him for my Christmas present," Serena beamed. "Look at the cute earrings he gave me!"

Serena tilted her head so that her earlobes were more visible. Her earrings were shaped like bunnies. Every few seconds they wiggled their noses like real rabbits.

"Yeah…cute," Raye mumbled. "Maybe later. I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Were you going to floo someplace?" Serena asked.

"No," said Raye. "I was meditating."

"On Christmas?" Serena said. "Oh, you can meditate later. You should go and celebrate. I bet you didn't even open your presents yet, did you?"

"Well…no," Raye said.

"Go and open your presents," chided Serena. "Don't forget to grab Harry on your way."

"Tch!" Raye groaned. She stomped off muttering

"Hey Harry!" Raye exclaimed once she was out of the room. "Serena's head is in the drawing room fireplace!"

Harry ran passed her, shouting, "Thanks!" and he disappeared in the room to he could speak with his girlfriend. Raye groaned and shook her head.

"[Stupid, sickening, inconsiderate lovebirds,]" she said in her native tongue. She went to the living room and checked under the tree for her presents. Her grandfather was the only one to send her something.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she sighed, she ripped through the package to claim her gift, finding…

"Flame resistant underwear?" she read aloud, not understanding…then,

"GRANPA!"

If the underwear had not been flame resist, it would have burst right in flames.

After thanking each other for their gifts, Harry told Serena about the lessons Sirius was giving him.

"Wow, that's cool, Harry," said Serena. "He'd make a great Defense teacher….but just to be safe…he ought to try out after Voldemort's taken care of."

"Yeah, good point," said Harry. "The Order's had enough deaths already."

Something in Harry's voice made Serena pause. She tilted her head. "What do you mean, Harry? Did something happen?"

Harry sighed. "We weren't going to tell anyone this until after Christmas. We didn't want to ruin anyone's holiday." He looked at the floor and raised his eyes at Serena. "Moody was killed last night," he said.

Serena gasped. "That's horrible! What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked Ollivander's," Harry explained. "Moody sent a message by Patronus but by the time the Order got there it was too late. Moody was dead and Ollivander was gone. The Order found the Quidditch shop a mess. They reckon somebody witnessed the attack and tried to stop the Death Eaters. They didn't' find any other bodies so that person must've been taken also."

"I can't believe this," said Serena. "I never thought that Moody…of all people…he's just so…"

"Vigilant," finished Harry.

"Yeah," Serena moaned.

"_Serena! Get your head out of that fireplace!" _shrieked Serena's mother. _"You're making me nervous!"_

"Coming!" Serena called and she rolled her eyes, sighing. "I told her I can't get burned when I do this."

"Don't tell the others yet," said Harry. "Ami will take care of that tomorrow. Try to enjoy the rest of your day." He gave her a kiss on the lips before she withdrew from the fire.

"Look Mom, I still have my face!" Serena said cheerfully, pointing at her face. "And I didn't burn any hair!"

Ikkaku shook her head. "I still feel funny about you doing that."

Serena stuck her hands in her pockets and ascended to her room. Just as Harry had asked, she didn't tell her family about Moody. She'll tell them later, when she gets back to Hogwarts. They didn't receive _The Daily Prophet_. Serena sat on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna asked. "Harry not like your present?"

"No, he liked it," Serena answered. "It's just that…he told me bad news."

"What's happened?" Luna inquired, bounding onto the bed.

"Moody's dead. Death Eaters killed him and they kidnapped Ollivander."

"Does Dumbledore have a plan?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," said Serena. "The Order's working on it. Harry didn't want to tell me because it's Christmas. Ami will tell the others tomorrow."

Luna nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"But I'm still worried," Serena sat up. "All this bad stuff happening and I can't do anything about it."

"People are on it. Don't worry, Serena," Luna said.

"I wonder what Darien would say," Serena said.

"What makes you say that?" Luna inquired. "You haven't mentioned him in a long time."

"Well, with all this death going on…makes me wonder. In case something happens to me, I want to just make sure things aren't bad between us. The last words I said to him weren't very positive."

"Now, Serena, just because you gave up your sailor powers doesn't mean you're going to die anytime soon," Luna said firmly. "You are still a capable witch."

"Moody was a capable wizard and looked what happened to him," said Serena.

She got up and sat at her desk. "Don't worry; I'm not going back to Japan or anything. I just want to put things right, in case something happens to me. I almost died last year."

"All right," said Luna. "You do have a point."

Serena pulled her tablet of paper toward her and began her letter.

Lita opened her last present from the Diggorys. It was an inscribed plaque.

"Lita's room," she read aloud. She looked at the couple.

"What is this?"

"Lita, dear," said Sidney softly. "We're so happy to have you here. Amos and I have been talking and we want you to stay with us…like our daughter."

"R-really?" said Lita. "In Cedric's room?

Sidney nodded.

Lita didn't know what to say. She was happy they wanted to take her in but it sounded like they were letting go of their son. They couldn't use her to replace him. She had his Quidditch equipment, school books and other supplies. They probably would have given her his clothes if she were a boy.

"I—I can't replace Cedric," she said.

"You think that's what this is about?" Sidney said, eyes widening.

"I don't know what to think," Lita admitted.

"We know you can't replace him," Sidney admitted. "But we still want you here. We know it's what Cedric would want."

"How?" Lita asked. "I may have been in Hufflepuff but I didn't really know him. It was my first year in Hogwarts and everything. We didn't have time to get to know each other."

Sidney and Amos exchanged glances. Amos sighed. "We know because Cedric told us about you."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent us letters," Amos explained. "He told us about the dinner you made him and asked him to the Yule Ball."

"Can…can I see them?" Lita asked.

"Of course, dear," said Sidney and she waved her wand. "_Accio _letters_!"_

A box came swarming to Sidney and she handed it to Lita. It had YEAR SIX written on top of it. Lita took the top off and looked inside to find dozens of letters. She picked up one and nearly broke into tears when she saw Cedric's handwriting.

"I'll need some time to think on it," said Lita, standing so abruptly she knocked her hot cocoa over. "Sorry!"

Lita went to Cedric's old room and shut the door behind her.

Lita heard Amos and Sidney's raised voices, but couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

Lita sighed and looked at the walls, Cedric's old belongings staring at her. She couldn't just take over the Diggory's lives. This was Cedric's room. His home. His parents. If they found out who she really was, they might reject her or be over protective of her. Lita saw Cedric's Cleansweep Twelve in the corner. The broom the Diggory's let her have when she decided to try out for the Quidditch team. It was hers now. She walked up to the broomstick and touched it.

"Would you really want me to do this, Cedric?" Lita said. "Is it right for them to give me all your stuff?"

Lita looked out the window. A little white powder was falling. The one place she felt the closest to Cedric was his grave. She set down the box.

Once she was dressed fit for the weather, she picked up the box and went to the window. She zoomed out in the falling snow until she arrived at Land's End, the wizard graveyard in Cornwall.

When she arrived, she leaned back against Cedric's gravestone and opened the box. Inside were letters Cedric sent to his parents every week for his last year at Hogwarts. She took a breath and began reading the letters.

_Mum and Dad,_

_The first task is dragons! Somehow Harry saw them and he told me. He said it would be fair if we all knew. I don't know what we're supposed to do about that. I guess get passed them, for something. _

_Remember Dad's stories about his work colleagues' burns? I don't know if I can do this but I'm going to have to research everything I can on dragons. Dad, can you send me whatever you can on dragons? Those new girls in Hufflepuff, Mina and Lita are going to help me research. They are very nice. They're both from Japan. We've been looking at different breeds of dragons since Harry told me what the task was._

_If the first task is going to be dragons, I'd hate to know what the last one is._

_Cedric_

_Mum and Dad,_

_I asked Cho Chang to the ball yesterday. You remember me mentioning her, right? I've had a thing for her since last year. She's very smart and a great Quidditch player. She was very pleased that I asked her and I think she was hoping to go with me. _

_Lita Kino asked me to the ball too, the same day. She was just a few hours late. I felt so bad. She made me an authentic Japanese dinner with all the trimmings and decorations. I think she spent all day on it. I felt so horrible. I truly would have taken her up on it if I hadn't already been going with Cho. I decided I could make it up to her by saving the last dance for her. That's fair, right? I spoke with Cho and she was a little disappointed but she seemed okay with it. She said it was nice of me to offer that to Lita. _

_Lita told me that she wants to own an international restaurant. Once she does, I'm taking you guys to it. You have to try her cooking. It's amazing!_

_Cedric_

_Mum and Dad,_

_Thanks for the presents. I needed a new book set. I know you're dying to know how the Yule Ball went. It was a very fun time. You know The Weird Sisters provided the music? I haven't seen them play live for two years. They have gotten better. Cho looked beautiful and I was a perfect gentleman, I promise. The Great Hall looked so different without the house tables in it. It looked so much bigger. The food was great too, better than our suppers as usual. _

_Lita was a great dancer. I have to say that she was even more graceful than Cho was. I guess Cho has more form in Quidditch than the dance floor. I mean Cho never stepped on my feet or anything like that, but Lita was different. I liked dancing with her. _

"No way!" Lita exclaimed out loud, covering her mouth. She looked at Cedric's gravestone. "Are you serious?"

Lita reached the last letter. It was a week before the final task.

_Mum and Dad,_

_The last task is next week. We're supposed to go through a maze and find the Cup. It'll be in the center. They're going to put all sorts of obstacles inside. I don't know what they will be though. I'm kind of nervous about it._

_When you come to pick me up at the station, I think I'll introduce you to Lita. She's a very nice girl. I feel kind of bad for her. You see, her parents died in a plane crash. Planes are machines muggles build to fly in. She thinks that maybe the plane was attacked by a dragon. Lita has no other family and she lives on her own. Maybe there's something we can do for her. She likes me a lot, I can tell but I don't know if I feel the same way. I'm still dating Cho. I've liked her for a while but now I'm all confused. I know I like Lita but I like Cho too. Lita's been a really good friend to me, kind of like the sister I've never had. _

_Cedric_

Lita felt tears brimming in her eyes she wiped them hastily, even though she knew she was alone. Cedric liked her back and she never knew. He never got the chance to tell her. She put the letters back in the box, put her arms around her and rested her forehead in her knees. Somehow, she drifted to sleep. She didn't know if it was a dream or real, but she thought she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice that sounded like Cedric's.

"It's okay whatever you choose. But I'd be happy if you stay with my parents. I don't want them to be all alone."

The hand squeezed her shoulder and then let go. Lita pulled her head up and jumped to her feet.

"Sempai?"

She looked around the graveyard. There was no one there but she still felt as though Cedric had visited her. He wanted her to stay at his family's home. If that's what he wanted, then that was what she'll do. But, she decided, for the time being she would not tell them she was a sailor scout.

Grandpa Hino was on his way for the Christmas feast when he found Draco loitering around on the ground floor

"You look confused, Draco," He told him. "The feast is back that way." He pointed behind him.

"I, uh, already ate," Draco said.

"Really?" said Hino, looking him over. "Well, you look like you could use some seconds. Besides, I'd like to talk to you."

"What?" Draco mumbled.

Hino jerked on his hand, wheeling him toward the Great Hall. "So how are you? I couldn't help noticing that you're behind in class. Finding the subject matter too difficult?"

"Not really," said Draco.

"Do you study?"

"Not really," Draco answered.

"Might I ask why?"

"I, um, don't have time," Draco told him.

"Are you back together with Raye?" Hino asked. "Is she taking up your time?"

"What gave you that idea?" Draco inquired.

"Saw you 'flirting,' with her before the Christmas holidays started," Hino explained. "I assumed you worked things out."

"No, we didn't," Draco sighed. "I just think she's cute when she's angry…so I tease her a bit."

"I've never seen you exchange words with her before," said Professor Hino. "So why now?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just felt like it, all right?"

"Ah, I see," said professor Hino. "Can you tell me why you broke up?"

"She didn't tell you?" said Draco.

"No."

"Then maybe you ought to ask her," said Draco.

"I just want what's best for her. You are one of few that knows who she really is. If you cannot work things out with her, then I hope you can at least keep her secret."

"I have kept her secret," Draco said firmly.

"Oh, good," said Hino and he paused by the door frame. "Oh Draco, you probably already know this but you are a person of interest in the situation involving our Headmaster."

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

"That someone is trying to kill him," Hino explained.

"I've got nothing to do with it."

"You don't have to tell me if you are or not," said Hino. "But should you need to talk to someone, you can talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Draco made a derisive smile. "Dumbledore doesn't care. He isn't even here."

"Very well, but I suggest you have a talk with him the next time he is here," said Hino. "I am certain my class isn't the only one you are falling behind in? And Mr. Filch has told me he found you out of bed several times? Best be careful. Someone would think you are up to something."

"Heh." Draco said. "Even if I was, it isn't like I would tell you."

"What's going on here?" demanded a low voice.

Professor Snape turned the corner, scowling at Hino.

"Just having a chat with Draco here," said Hino. "On our way to dinner."

"Sounds more like you're reprimanding him," Professor Snape strode to the pair. "Should I remind you that Draco is in my house?"

"That may be, Severus," said Hino, "but he's my student too…unless you wish him to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts. In these times, I don't think it would be wise."

"Come on, Draco," Severus said, "I want a word with you."

"Well, Severus, when you are done with him, be sure he goes to dinner. He is looking quite lanky," Hino said. "Oh, and Draco, if you ever want to hear any embarrassing stories about my granddaughter, come visit me sometime, all right? Ask me about the time she accidently paid for her own first date."

'What the duce?" Draco thought.

"Uh, yes sir," was all he said.

Mina woke up early to look at the presents under the tree. She kept checking the "To and From" stickers on each box to see if any had come from Pierre. The light switched on and her parents walked into the room.

"I can't remember the last time you were up before us, Mina," her mother said.

"I'm pretty sure it was last Christmas," Haruki Aino.

"I wanted to see if Pierre's gift was here," said Mina. "I thought if it got here all right then he'd…he'd be okay."

"Did you find it?" Susan asked.

"No," Mina put down another box and sighed. "I counted them over and over. It's not here. He would have sent it…before it…"

"Don't worry too much about that," said Susan. "If Pierre got you something then it would be on its way. Let's just open your presents. Maybe you will get his present later. Christmas isn't over."

"Okay," Mina whispered.

Mina opened all her presents but didn't care what they were or who sent them. She waited all day long for word from Pierre, but nothing came.. Pierre wrote her regularly every week. His presents were always on time, if not early.

Mina tried to work out the possible conclusions. His parents had been murdered; it was possible that Pierre was too much in shock to write about it. He could have run away. Maybe he was hiding somewhere, trying to decide what to do. Perhaps the loss of his parents scared him into losing anyone close to him, so he decided to keep him distant from his loved ones? No, that didn't make sense. Would he do that to Mina without an explanation?

Perhaps the French Ministry of Magic placed Pierre in protective custody and he was forbidden to talk to anyone.

It was also very possible that the Death Eaters had found him and were torturing him. Perhaps they were forcing him to become their private tailor and equip them with the best wizarding gear.

"No, no, no!" Mina said out loud, shaking her head. "No, that can't be it."

But without any word from Pierre, what was Mina supposed to think?

Pierre may have passed his apparition test, but he wasn't about to try apparating to England all the way from France. He didn't own a broom and that would have been too much of a broom ride. He thought carefully how he was going to make his way there. Portkeys were difficult to make and they could be tracked. Before heading out to England he would have to have a plan. He didn't like going anywhere unless he had a plan.

He was hiding out in his late grandfather's cabin. He didn't want the Ministry to find him. He didn't know if he could trust them. Someone in the ministry could be involved with the Death Eaters.

In life, Pierre's grandfather investigated muggle disappearances. He used magic to help his chances and he used the cabin as his base since most disappearances happened in the woods. Only Pierre and his parents had known of it.

An owl flew into the cabin, carrying a small parcel. It collapsed on top of his table while he was going through his grandfather's old books.

Pierre jumped up, withdrew his wand and ran outside, checking for anyone that may have followed the bird. Seeing no one, he sighed and went back inside.

He took the parcel from the bird and opened it. He sighed and shook his head, recognizing Mina's handwriting. She had a few photos of herself in an outfit he designed for the Menton Lemon Festival. France had a yearly festival celebrating citrus fruits with sculptures of oranges and lemons. To make Mina feel a part of the celebration, he had sent her an outfit that looked and smelled like a lemon. He glanced on the back of the photo to read her caption: "Don't I look good enough to eat?"

He chuckled at her sense of humor and reached for a piece of fudge. Since trying a bit of fudge from Honeydukes when he visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, he fell in love with it and asked Mina to send him some every now and then.

He read her letter while he nibbled on the fudge. He couldn't remember the last time he tried it.

_Pierre,_

_Merry Christmas! I got you extra fudge this time. I know how much you like it. It is the best fudge around, isn't it? I'll send you more the next time I visit Hogsmeade._

_The lemon dress is so cute! I had Colin Creevey from Gryffindor take pictures of me so I can send them to you. He does good work. Perhaps we can make a magazine together! _

_I'm so excited for Christmas. I need a break! I thought fifth year was tough preparing for the OWLs but sixth year is a killer. You said that Beaxbaton's testing system was different, is it too late for me to transfer?_

_Tell your parents Merry Christmas for me. I hope I get to meet them soon, that is if my mother will let me leave the country! Of course, I can always just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak through the Thames tunnel! That'll show her!_

_I hope things are better for you there than it is here. The Daily Prophet only has bad news these days. So many people are getting killed or tortured or enslaved with the Imperious Curse. We got a new minister and I know he's trying, but I think he's locking everybody up in Azkaban. The Dementors aren't guarding Azkaban anymore. The ministry is using Aurors now. Cornelius Fudge was a blithering idiot and now we have a paranoid moron. _

_It's like these English say, 'A bird in the hand is the better part of valor.'_

_Love,_

_Mina_

Pierre frowned at the mention of his parents. She'll never get to meet them now. They would have loved her. He set her letter down to ponder her words. Usually her letters are about the rift between herself and her mother; her studies. She hardly talked about what was going in London. He was thankful that she put some useful information. He now had a way to get to London and a plan to find the Death Eaters. He was going to use the Thames Tunnel and talk to some of the Death Eaters. Being locked up in there should loosen their tongues.

Without the Dementors guarding the prison, he won't have to worry about feeling cold and dead inside. He was already depressed enough that if the time came, he wouldn't be able to perform a Patronus.

Pierre got up and poked the owl that had brought his letter. "I think I'll take you back to England personally. You've earned the ride."

Pierre belted a wand holster to his forearm and slipped his main wand inside. He shrugged off his casual robes and slipped into an underarm holster. He placed both his parents wands in his chest holster. Finally, Pierre donned some prototype dueling robes- his own design. Either the new robes would deflect all cutting curses, even if cast by Voldemort himself, or they would burst into flames and explode when hit with the smallest hex.

Pierre shrugged and stowed short knife in an inner pocket.

Finally, he stuffed an invisibility cloak in his pack and left the cabin

Although he was paralyzed from the waist down, Darien was released weeks after he woke up. He had rehab regularly but he never regained feeling in that portion of his body. He was given a work-from-home opportunity from the job he worked at. He was Andrew's best man at his wedding and "danced" with Lizzy, Andrew's younger sister, with her sitting on his lap as he wheeled around in circles in his wheelchair. It became clear to Darien that Lizzy had a crush on him. When he was recuperating in the hospital, she visited him often every day. When he was released from the hospital, she cut her volunteering hours there so she could check in on him when he was home. She asked him to visit her at her work. Andrew had told her that she took a liking to him, but he figured it out on his own.

Darien was at Andrew and Rita's place for Christmas. They had just finished and Lizzy was helping Rita cleaning up. Darien was looking at Rita's bug collection with Andrew.

"What kind of bug is this?" Darien said, picking up a jar with small black insect.

"Water beetle I think," Andrew said. "Serena sent her that."

"Serena…" Darien remembered that Lizzy had told him he used to date Serena, but he had a hard time remembering her.

"It's creepy," said Andrew. "I feel that it's watching me all the time. I wish Rita kill it but she won't do it. She thinks it's too…unique."

Darien wheeled around from Rita's study back to the kitchen. "How you ladies doing? Need any help?"

"No, we're just about done," replied Lizzy, handing the last glass to Rita to dry and put away. Lizzy smiled and walked to Darien. Her foot caught the rug and she tripped. As she was falling, Darien somehow was able to stand out of his wheelchair so he could catch her.

"Darien…you're…standing up!" she exclaimed.

"I am?" Darien gasped. He looked down to see his feet on the carpet. He felt his legs go numb again. "Crap!" He fell back into his wheelchair.

"That was amazing!" he said. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," said Darien. "It's just…I moved on my own but now I can't get up anymore."

"Sure, try again."

Darien grasped his handles and pushed himself, but he couldn't move his legs. "No…I can't."

"We'll take you to the doctor," said Lizzy. "We'll see what we can find out."

Darien nodded.

"Is this the first time you've got feeling in your legs, Darien?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah," said Darien. "I just wanted to catch you…and it's like my legs moved by themselves."

Andrew smiled at Rita. "Open that bottle of wine. We ought to celebrate. None for you though. Sorry Lizzy."

As conversation filled the room, Darien's head was full of thoughts. A couple nights ago, he was having dreams about standing and walking. He heard familiar man's voice speaking to him but Darien couldn't find the man anywhere. He wondered if his dream and suddenly being able to stand were connected somehow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. A Day at the Gym

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 10

A Day at the Gym

Early on Boxing Day, Ami spread the news about Moody's death to the other scouts. The Daily Prophet put out an article on his death the following day. With one of the best Aurors dead, some people believed that there was no hope. Shops closed their doors and some muggle-related families left the country.

The Daily Prophet also mentioned the disappearance of Oliver Wood. Concerned for his old Quidditch Captain, Harry asked Raye to use her psychic powers to look for him. She sat in front of the fire for hours but the fire didn't reveal anything on Oliver Wood's whereabouts.

Raye sighed and turned from the fire to Harry. "Sorry, Harry."

"You haven't been able to see anything lately," Harry grumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be a divination ace? Maybe I'll ask Trelawney when we get back to Hogwarts. She might be of more help!"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" Raye snapped.

"Calm down, please," said Ami. "I may have found something."

They turned to Ami, who had newspaper clippings, evidence taken from the Quidditch Supply store and a library book entitled _A Quidditch Captain's Guide_. Wood had borrowed it in his first year of captaincy. Harry remembered Wood telling him that Harry would someday be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and recommended checking the book out. Ami wanted to use anything that may have belonged to the former Quidditch captain and the book was the closest thing Harry had. But dozens of people have borrowed that book. How would Ami get a lead?

"What is it?" said Harry.

"Fingerprints," she said. "I've found a match on this book and this beaters bat we brought back the other day. They belong to Wood."

"You sure?"

"Yes," said Ami. "We had a theory that someone witnessed the attack on Ollivander's shop. Wood has to be that witness."

"So the Death Eaters must have him," Harry groaned. "If he's even alive."

Harry stepped out of the room. Raye slammed her fist on the floor.

"I feel so powerless!" Raye exclaimed. "Harry's right. I'm supposed to be a seer. A physic. What good am I when I can't even get one lousy vision?"

Ami sighed. "Divination is tricky. No matter how gifted the seer is visions only come when they are ready or when their minds are clear."

"Yes, I know that," Raye muttered. "That's what I've been trying to do! I've been meditating, trying to calm down so the fire would show me something, _anything_! Stupid fire, what's wrong with you!"

The fire rose up the chimney, scaring both Raye and Ami. They jumped to their feet and backed out of the room. Ami looked at Raye.

"Let's just try patrolling the city for clues," she suggested.

"That I can do," Raye said.

* * *

When Mina got the news about Moody, she started researching all she could on the Dark Arts. While she was researching, Artemis was out hunting for mice, and clues.

"All right, let's see," she muttered herself, flipping through her Charms Book. "Anything in here on curses?"

There wasn't a book assigned for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was all hands-on. Professor Hino didn't talk much about dangerous magic. He just talked about meditating, martial arts and how to "sense" bad situations.

Mina was an excellent athlete so she was doing fine in the martial arts portion of class. She could sense bad situations where the negaverse and negamoon were concerned, but dark wizards were on a whole different level. They were too small to detect. To an extent she could tell when something was going to go wrong, but it was usually right before it happened. There was the time when the Negamoon opened a bogus jewelry store. When Lita, Mina and Serena came to check it out, they should have sensed the Negaverse but Mina didn't get a bad vibe until the store clerks got angry.

She wasn't like Raye. Raye could sense all sort of negative vibes, whether alien, human or demonic. Her Charms book had the counter curses for a few mild curses but there wasn't much for her to go on. The only thing that proved useful in her Herbology book was a list of poisonous and attacking plants.

"Great," Mina muttered. She sat back in her chair and hung her head, thinking of her pathetic sources.

Mina's partner in Defense Against the Dark Arts was Draco Malfoy. After an incident when she kicked him in the groin, he used the Leg Locker Curse as soon as their duels began. Mina giggled at the memory. It was a cheap trick, but the jerk had it coming. She didn't like the way things were with him and Raye now. Of course, she was going easy on him. She didn't want to hurt him too bad, for Raye's sake. Raye and Draco were great together. She knew it. Mina had a knack for knowing these things. Maybe she was a sucker for romance, or maybe it was the scout of love in her. Now with the news of Pierre's dead parents and his disappearance, Mina wanted the couple back together even more. What if something horrible happened to the two of them? Mina felt a tear slide down her cheek and she straightened up and tried to focus.

When Mina and Draco dueled, she was only intending on beating some sense into the Death Eater's son. But since the last scout meeting, there were hints that Draco was a Death Eater. If that were true, then Draco had even more dangerous curses up his sleeve. Draco was also holding back. What if he would use them later?

Mina felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She gasped.

"Mom!" Mina exclaimed. "Don't you knock?"  
"I did," answered Susan, folding her arms. "Don't you listen?" She noticed the open books on her desk. "I don't believe it. You're actually studying?"

"Sort of," Mina answered. "I'm looking for something on the Dark Arts, but I'm coming up empty."

"I know enough not to get involved with them, that's for sure," Susan told her.

"I don't want to get involved, Mom," Mina rolled her eyes. "I just want to know more than what Hino's teaching us. The classes are alright, but he doesn't really get into the… serious stuff."

Susan nodded. "Yes, well, he _is _a Shinto priest. They avoid violence when they can. But he is very knowledgeable. The Cherry HillTemple helped me a lot when… when I left England." Susan sighed and shrugged. "Did he give you anything to work on during the holidays?"

"Something about using other methods to defend ourselves," Mina replied and she closed her charms book. "Not sure what he meant by that though."

"Have you considered exercise?" Susan inquired. "You can learn some methods that way."

"I could use a workout," Mina admitted, heading to her closet. "I'll go for a run. Where's my hoodie?"

"Not a good idea to be running around after dark," Susan said. "There's a great gym right here. They have everything. We can go tomorrow."

"We? Mom…"

"Hey, in case you forgotten, Moody's dead. It's not safe to go anywhere by yourself." Susan said. "You can invite your friends. Their moms too."

Mina sighed. "Yeah, all right."

* * *

The following day Mina met at the East London Gym with her friends. She was surprised to see that both Raye and Lita came, given their attitude since the Dueling Club. By the way they were glaring at each other; she could tell they hadn't talked.

Mina frowned.

Pierre's parents were dead. He was missing. Moody was killed. Oliver Wood was missing. Her friends shouldn't still be mad at each other at a time like this.

Serena arrived late, as usual. Her mom stepped inside, looking around the gym. She approached Mina's mother and shook her hand.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's been a long time since I've been to the gym. "

"You're welcome," said Mina's mother. She looked up and noticed Mrs. Diggory standing behind Lita. "Hello Sidney. Glad you could make it."

Behind Lita was Mrs. Diggory. She gave a curt nod to Susan. Mina raised an eyebrow.

Iris, Lydia's mother eyed Serena. "Hello Serena. How are you doing? Not been neglecting your medicine, I hope?"

"No ma'am," Serena said nervously. "I'm doing much better now too! Thanks."

"Who's this?" asked Serena's mother.

"I'm Iris MacGreggor. I was Serena's healer."

"Oh, thank you for everything you've done for her!" Mrs. Tsukino embraced her. "I thought we were going to lose her."

"Has she been taking her medicine?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Tsukino. "She finished it before school started."

"Well make sure she doesn't overdo it," said Iris.

"Mum," Lydia groaned.

Ami was looking through a list of services the gym had to offer. "This is a lot of stuff. We can't all do this in one day."

"Then how about we all just pick something different," Mina suggested.

"Good idea," said Serena. "I wonder what's safest for me to try though…"

"Probably sitting in the hot tub," Raye giggled.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

"I want to try rock climbing," Lydia grabbed her mom's hand. "You can spot me before you need to go."

"I'm going to jump in the pool," said Ami.

"A swim does sound nice," said Mrs. Diggory. "Let's go, Lita."

"Why don't you go ahead," said Lita

"Are you sure?" said Mrs. Diggory.

"Yeah," said Lita.

"You go too, Mom," said Serena.

Mrs. Diggory and Mrs. Tsukino followed Ami to the pool and Lita looked at Serena. "Hey, come with me to the treadmills. I want to talk to you."

"Sure," said Serena. She climbed upon the treadmill and turned it on, sliding right off.

"Serena, you're supposed to stand with your feet to the side when you turn it on," Lita said.

"Oh good idea. Heh." Serena said sheepishly as she got back on. She walked at an average pace. "So what's up?"

"The Diggorys want to adopt me."

"What!" Serena exclaimed, sliding off the treadmill again.

"Serena, there are handlebars for you to hold onto," Lita said. "You need me to tie you to them?"

"No, that's fine," Serena said. "Wow, that's something. Is that why…you told Mrs. Diggory to go on without you?"

"Yeah, I need some advice," Lita said. "Don't know what to do. I want to say yes. They gave me Ced's letters. The last one said that he wanted to do something for me, because my parents were killed when I was so young. I guess it made them think they should take me in."

"That's great!"

"I just don't know," Lita said. "I really think it's what Ced wants. I believe I…dreamed about him. But I…I don't know if I should tell them all about me, first. Me being a sailor scout, I mean."

"Oh."

"Your parents just found about you being a sailor scout. How'd they take it?"

"Not too bad," said Serena. "My dad said it answered questions why I was gone sometimes. He was glad that I wasn't doing anything weird, like drugs or something. My mom understood why I was helping people, but they just didn't like it. Thought I was too young to play the superhero. They were relieved that I couldn't transform anymore."

Lita sighed. "The Diggorys are great. I like spending time with them but I'm used to being on my own. I don't know how to adjust to family life."

"It would take time," Serena agreed. "Look, don't worry about the sailor scout thing. We don't parade around as sailor scouts anyway. We use our witch powers more now. You only use your sailor powers when you search for the coins. I think you should stay with them. You could really help each other deal with Cedric's death."

"How do I tell them yes?" Lita asked.

"You're a fabulous cook," Serena said, raising the speed on her treadmill. "Make them dinner…whoa, that's too fast!" She quickly lowered the speed to keep her from sliding off a third time.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," Lita said.

"Don't worry too much," said Serena. "Just focus a little at a time. Don't mention being a sailor scout unless it comes up."

"You don't feel bad about never telling your parents before?" Lita inquired.

Serena shook her head. "Nope. Being a sailor scout was my duty. Our parents have nothing to do with that."

* * *

After her mom returned to St. Mungos, Lydia asked Lita to spot her while she climbed the wall.

"I didn't know you were into rock climbing," Lita said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to climb a mountain to find the previous guardian of the coins," Lydia said, hooking herself up to the rope.

"You mean what that flower chick said?" Lita asked. "It was probably just to scare you."

"Nah," said Lydia as she approached the wall. "I talked to Lucky. The other coins went to someone else, and now that person—or—thing wants the rainbow coins too. I thought it was a leprechaun at first, but it could be anything."

"Leprechaun, seriously?" Lita chuckled.

"But Leprechauns don't need it and from what Lucky says, the coins aren't real leprechaun gold. It's something else."

"Need help searching?" Lita inquired.

"I asked Madame Indigo," said Lydia. "Wanted to try to get her to come with me so she would keep herself busy."

"Did it work?"

"We checked some spot by a river," Lydia replied. "But it was just a dead end."

Lydia reached up on the knobs and holes on the wall. "Gosh, I'm too short for this sort of thing!"

"Try reaching for that spot on your left," Lita suggested. "There ya go."

Lydia was half way up the wall when Lita realized something. "Hey, why are you bothering to climb a wall when you can summon your glider?"

Lydia gasped and let go of the wall. If Lita wasn't holding to the rope, Lydia would have fallen.

"Oh, duh!" Lydia exclaimed. "You're a genius!"

Lita shrugged, putting slack into the rope so Lydia could come down. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Well rock climbing might come in handy," Lita pointed out. "If you want to get away from Death Eaters, or jump on their heads."

Lydia shook her head. "Not my style." She unhooked herself and handed the rope to Lita. "You want to have a go, Lita?"

"Sure," Lita said. "Sounds like fun."

They switched places, because of Lita's height; she had no trouble climbing the wall.

* * *

Though track and field was her sport of choice, Raye decided to sit through a yoga class. In addition to flexibility, yoga was said to help maintain balance for the body and mind. Raye was having difficulty meditating as of late so she thought the yoga would help ease her mind.

The yoga instructor was old but surprising flexible Indian man. His accent was so thick it was hard to hear what he was saying.

_How is this supposed to relax me when I don't know what the heck I'm doing? _Raye thought as she brought self into downward facing dog. With her hands flat and feet flat on the mat, she felt her back stretch. She smiled, realizing she was getting the hang of it.

* * *

Elsewhere, The aerobics class was just what Mina needed. It helped relieved her frustrations. She missed exercising. She made a mental note to exercise more.

Mina glanced at Kate, the instructor. She looked to be in her early twenties with short honey-brown hair. Her body was toned and flexible. On the wall behind Kate were awards, certificates and trophies. Mina smiled. If she kept a regular workout schedule, she might be like Kate in later years. Mina hated the idea of growing older and letting herself go.

She scanned the room and felt some pity for the other students. Most were scrawny; some were overweight and gasping for air. Mina and her mother among the few that could keep up with Kate.

The workout ended and the instructor clapped. "Great job everyone. See you next week!"

As everyone started to pile out, Mina approached the instructor. "Mina," said her mother, almost warningly.

"Hi, my name's Mina Aino," she said. "That was awesome! Thank you."

"Thanks Mina," the instructor replied. "I saw you. Way to keep up."

"You said your name was Kate, right?" Mina asked and Kate nodded. "You teach any other classes?"

"Yes, Pilates, zumba and weight training. Physical fitness is my life." Kate glanced behind Mina. "Is that your mother?"

"Yep," Mina waved her mom over and she walked slowly to Mina's side. She looked Kate in the eye.

"Hi, Kate," Susan mumbled. "It's been a while."

"Huh?" Mina said.

"Oh my—Susan?" Kate gasped. When Susan nodded, Kate burst into tears and embraced her.

"Uhm…" Mina muttered and just stood there.

Parting, Kate turned to Mina. "I'm your mother's younger sister. I guess that makes you my niece. Oh it's so good to see you!" Kate hugged Mina.

"Oh hi… I guess," said Mina.

Patting her aunt on the back, Mina looked up at her mother for an explanation.

Susan sighed and glanced at the door. The last student just left the room.

Returning her gaze to her confused daughter, Susan said, "Our parents weren't happy when they found out I was a witch. They disowned me."

"Since you got your letter?" Mina asked.

"They tried to," said Kate sourly. "I begged them not to. I think it was more Dad than Mom that wanted you gone. It wasn't until you were what, thirteen when you were officially out of the house?"

"And you haven't seen each since then?" Mina inquired.

"We saw each other a few times after Hogwarts," Susan explained. "But then it got dangerous as You-Know-Who was on the rise. How's Mom and Dad? Leslie?"

"They're fine," said Kate. "Leslie married a few years back."

"Wish I could have been there."

"Leslie?" Mina inquired

"Our other sister," Kate said. "Your mom here the oldest. Leslie's in the middle. She took Mom and Dad's side when we found out your mom was a witch."

"Aunt Kate," said Mina and Kate grinned at being called that. "You think you can teach more athletic stuff, on the side, I mean?"

"Like a personal trainer?" Kate asked. "Of course! But aren't you a witch, like your mom? Won't you be in school?"

"I'm on Holiday until the fifth," Mina explained. "You can train me until then."

"All right, what would you like to work on? Cardio? Strength?"

"Everything," Mina said firmly.

Kate blinked and glanced at her older sister. "Just like you."

Susan smiled. "I know."

Mina took a hot bath when she returned home. While soaking, she went over the day's events in her mind. The exercise she did that day gave her more ideas on how to protect herself. This was why she was such a good sailor scout. From the time she started walking, she was doing sports.

She was happy that she considered exercising was a part of homework. She wished her other homework in her other subjects was this easy. She groaned, remembering her lackluster OWL results.

"I should have worked harder in my OWLS."

"Yes, you should have," said a male's voice.

"Who said that?" Mina exclaimed, grabbing her washcloth and sinking into the bubbly water.

"Just me, Mina," Artemis said, sliding through window.

"Artemis, I'm taking a bath!" Mina cried.

"Don't worry, I'm a cat," Artemis said proudly.

"A cat that changes into a man," Mina murmured.

"I haven't been in human form since the yule ball," Artemis admitted. "It's easier to get around being a cat."

Artemis leaped from the window and accidently landed in the hamper. Mina chuckled.

"You need to work on your aim," Mina said.

"I have news," came Artemis muffled voice. "Get me out of here! It smells!"

Mina sighed, realizing she had to cut her bath short. She let the water out and put a towel around her body. She reached in the hamper and pulled her white kitty out, which now slightly had the smell of dirty socks.

"What's up?" she inquired.

"I saw the owl you used from the Post Office to send Pierre his care package," said Artemis.

"Oh dear," Mina sat down, expecting bad news. "Did…did it get to him?"

"I think so," Artemis said. "It didn't have the package with it."

"But…it could have been confiscated," said Mina.

"It didn't look like the owl was manhandled in anyway," Artemis said. "I'm certain Pierre got your package just fine."

"Did it have a letter with it?" Mina asked hopefully.

"No," said Artemis.

"I see," said Mina. "I probably would have gotten it by now. I wonder where he is. Just what the heck is he doing, anyway?"

"I don't know, Mina," Artemis said, sympathetic. "I don't speak owl. If I did, I would have asked the owl for you."

Mina laughed. "It's okay, thanks anyway, Artemis."

Artemis nodded. "Now tell me, what did you do today? Any homework?"

"I did!" Mina said. "I went to the gym and exercised with my friends."

"How's that homework?" Artemis inquired.

"It was for Defense," Mina told him.

"Ah, I remember," Artemis said. "How'd that go?"

"Great," Mina said. "I relieved a lot of stress and learned more ways to defend myself. I also met my aunt! She is a teacher there. She's going to be my personal trainer."

"Very good, Mina," said Artemis.

"I think I need a magical trainer too," said Mina. "To help with my studies."

"Maybe you should join a study group when you get back to Hogwarts," Artemis suggested. "How about with Ami?"

"Oh, I'd like to," Mina said, "but she's tutoring Ron. I want to give them the time alone."

"Playing matchmaker, again?" Artemis chuckled. "Your Divination teacher, Ron, Ami, you're even trying to get Draco and Raye back together. Adding anyone else to that list?"

"Anyone I think who has a chance at love," Mina admitted. "I'd better go change before dinner. Maybe you should have a go at the tub, too, Artemis."

"Never!"

* * *

As Mina helped her mother with the dishes, she got an idea.

"Mom, you said you didn't get one failing grade in your OWL and NEWTS right?" she asked.

Susan nodded.

"Well, I was thinking," Mina said. "Maybe you can give me a few pointers before I go back to school."

"I'd be happy too," Susan said. "What do you want to work on?"

"The stuff I didn't do so hot in," Mina murmured. "Potions, Transfiguration, Defense. Even though I'm not taking Potions and Transfiguration, I still want to do better… you know. For me."

"Good for you," smiled Susan. "Potions was the worse for you, right? I understand how difficult potions could have been. Tricky formulas, foul ingredients…"

"Yeah, Snape didn't help much, either. He's such a jerk."

"A good teacher does make a difference," Susan agreed. "I learned under Horace Slughorn. He made the subject more interesting. I probably would have failed if not for him. But what I've learned about potions is the use of different reagents, not exactly the methods of potion making."

"Huh?" Mina murmured, almost dropping the dish her mother handed her to dry.

"The raw materials," Susan explained. "You know you don't have to gather ten different ingredients, throw them in a cauldron in a specific order and turn it every so often. The raw ingredients hold some effect, and sometimes taste better than a potion. You don't necessarily have to use magical plants or parts from fantastic beasts. Mundane plants can serve a purpose too. You know there are hundreds of different types of mushrooms that some people mistake as edible? Some people would cut these mushrooms and put in a stew to poison someone else. "

"But don't you have to be a witch or a wizard to make potions?" Mina inquired.

"Certain kinds, yes," Susan answered. "But some muggles even know their flora better that most wizards. Study up on all sorts of plants, not just the magical ones. You can learn a lot about certain animals too. Sometimes the strongest potions and poisons come from nature instead of magic. Milking poison from a venomous snake, hiding centipedes in people's belongings."

"That's messed up!" Mina exclaimed.

"When you don't have the time or knowledge to brew up a potion," Susan said firmly. "Then you have to resort to other methods."

"Did you ever hide bugs in people's stuff?"

"I might have," said Susan. "But that's not important. Sometimes using the raw materials is the best way to go. And if you know what a finished potion is supposed to look like, then you can always buy the one you need. Easier for most folks."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Mina agreed.

"I can show you some practical measures tomorrow," said Susan with a yawn. "I'm a little tired."

"I'll say," said Mina. "But you did really well in that aerobics class today. Not bad for working a desk job, eh, Mom?"

"I don't work a desk job all the time," Susan muttered. "You know I'm in the Magical Sports and Games Department. Once an athlete, twice the entertainer."

"That's exactly what I say!" said Mina. "But my friends never believe me."

* * *

For the rest of the winter break, Mina got up at dawn to do her exercise regimen. She started off with stretches to build her flexibility; running five miles for her endurance. She lifted weights for strength and did all kinds of gymnastics for agility. Drills for speed. Even when Mina began to feel fatigued, she pushed harder. Her aunt Kate was an excellent coach, never leaving anything out and encouraging to move faster.

As a personal trainer, Kate also made sure Mina got the proper nutrition for her workouts. Though Mina would miss her junk food, she followed through with her aunt's advice. Mina kept a stock of sports nutrition bars and powders and vitamin supplements.

After five hours of physical exercise with her Aunt Kate, Mina got magical and mental exercise with her mother.

When it was time for Mina to return to Hogwarts, she promised her aunt that she would keep her workout schedule. Mina's backpack was so full of supplements that she was sure it would last her the rest of term.

"I wonder if anyone will notice anything different about me," Mina said to her mother at Platform nine-and-three quarters.

"Maybe not at first," said Susan. "But I'm sure they will know soon enough. Here, Mina."

"A daisy?" Mina murmured.

"A present for working so hard this last week," Susan said. "It may a muggle plant, but there is some mythology behind it. It's connected to the planet Venus and it might be a good reagent in potion making. I think it's worth showing Professor Sprout."

"Seriously?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, Professor Sprout has an interest for all plants," Susan insisted. "Not just the ones that can eat people."

"Well, she did have us save most of the thistles we dug up a few months ago," Mina said. "Thanks Mom. And I promise to keep up with my studies."

"Don't hesitate to write me if you need help," Susan said. "Look for a study group too."

"Okay, I'll try," said Mina. She waited for a moment. She wasn't this close with her mother since, well, ever. Her mother had always harped on her for working harder in her schoolwork or for getting in trouble with school.

"Mina!" shouted Serena, running up to her and grabbing her arm. "Come on the train's about to leave! Sammy, wait for me!"

"I'll see you, Mom," Mina murmured and Serena pulled her onto the train.

"Stupid alarm," Serena was muttering. "Did you sleep in too, Mina?"

"No," Mina. "I was having a last minute study session with my Mom."

Serena cringed. "Oh, homework. Not looking forward to that."

Serena and Mina found their friends sitting in their usual compartment. Serena collapsed next to Harry.

"Sleep in again, Serena?" Harry teased.

"I'm going back to sleep," Serena yawned. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Before you take your nap, Serena," said Raye, rising to her feet. "There's something I want to say…to all of you. I've been really mean lately…I need to apologize."

Raye hesitated and sighed. When she had returned from the gym, she tried to have a fire reading. She got the impression she would not have any visions until she cleared the air with her friends.

Raye looked at Lita.

"Lita, I'm sorry about the way I acted… you know, that one time," she said. "I was too rough and I shouldn't have said those things about Cedric. You did know him better than I did. It was wrong of me to assume what your relationship was."

"Meh, it's fine," Lita said. "I know how your temper can get, Raye. You were upset about you and Draco."

"Yes, about him," said Raye, "I've decided that I don't want to get involved with him. Maybe he's a Death Eater and maybe he isn't. He isn't telling me anything and I'm not going to waste my time trying."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Raye insisted. "There are other people in the school that need my help. If I've got Draco on my mind all the time, I won't be able to focus."

"Malfoy's a git anyway," said Ron. "You're better off without him."

"Thanks, Ron," Raye said with a sardonic smile.

"Maybe things might work out between you," said Mina hopefully. "On their own."

"But until that happens," said Raye. "You don't have to go easy on him in defense anymore."

"What—whatever you mean?" Mina asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, come on," Raye said. "I know you're just…'playing' with him in class and not really fighting him like you're supposed to. If he really _is _a Death Eater, then you have to do more than what you're doing. Give him hell."

"Well, if you say so," Mina chuckled.

"I owe you an apology too, Mina," said Raye and Mina looked back confused.

"What about?" Mina mumbled.

"About what I said at Headquarters," said Raye. "I wasn't very sympathetic about Pierre and his parents."

"What's that?" Serena said.

"Well, you see," said Mina. "Pierre's shop was robbed. Both his parents are dead and we don't know where he is."

"That's horrible!" Serena exclaimed and she looked at Harry. "You didn't tell me this? Why didn't you tell me this?"

Harry looked back at Serena with a blank stare.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Mina. "We're confident that it was the Death Eaters and we'll bring them to justice soon enough."

"But Pierre…" Serena said.

"Hey, don't worry," Mina insisted. "The French Ministry said that it doesn't look like anyone was hauled off or anything. Pierre may have found his parent's bodies and took off somewhere to hide. Artemis told me that he saw the owl I used to mail his gift. The owl didn't look hurt and the parcel was gone, so I'm sure it got to Pierre just fine. No point in assuming he's in any danger."

"But he might be," said Lita.

"True," sighed Mina. "I'll plan to hope for the best and prepare for the curse."

"It's 'prepare for the worse,'" corrected Hermione.

"What?" Mina said.

"Never mind," Serena said. "You're all right?"

Mina nodded. "I'm fine. I'm the avatar of love, after all."

The compartment moved onto another subject.

"Hermione, I found no information about Professor Snape being a 'half-blood prince," Ami said. "How about you?"

"No," said Hermione. "Nothing I looked up said anything about royal half-bloods."

"Well, that does ease my anxiety a little bit," said Harry. "But I still wonder why he called himself that."

"Probably just a stupid handle he came up with," Lita shrugged. "People do that all the time."

A couple of people walked by their compartment, talking about Moody's death. Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"Such a shame about Moody," she said. "I don't think Madame Indigo will ever get over it. She blames herself."

"She was lucky," said Serena. "She might not have survived if she hadstayed."

"Threw me for a loop too," Hermione said. "When Ami called me about it, my elemagi powers went berserk and the necklace my parents gave me for Christmas flew right off my neck."

"I broke the kitchen sink," Ron admitted. "Twice. Looked like I turned the kitchen into a swimming pool."

"You will need to harness your abilities," Ami explained. "I'll help you Ron."

"Thanks."

Hermione looked around the group. None of the scouts had metal-like abilities. Then her eyes fell on Mina.

"Mina, as Sailor Venus," she said. "Don't you have a chain attack?"

"That's right," said Mina.

"Think you can give me a hand?"

Mina looked a little thrown. Her Love Chain Encircle was her only metal based attack, but if memory served her right, Venusians had a love for everything metal. Not just weapons and jewelry, but they made some buildings and furniture out of it.

"Absolutely!" Mina exclaimed.

"Metal is closely associated with Venus, according to legend," Ami nodded.

"We should all work on our abilities," said Rei. "I'd like to say this war is going to get better, but I'm not sure. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Maybe I should start the DA up again," said Harry. "I've been meaning to, but I never know when Dumbledore will need me for a lesson."

"I don't think actual DA meetings will be needed," said Lita. "Just do a bit more on our own. Maybe tell the others as well, if any are still loyal."

* * *

Pierre stood at the edge of mainland, looking out to Azkaban prison. It was a long journey but he had finally made it. He wondered if he was making a huge mistake. What did he expect to find in there?

Azkaban prison was full of homicidal maniacs and psychopaths.

He went over his plan again to see if there were any loopholes. Instead of giving his real name, he fashioned an alias: Lucas Dubios. He decided to use a charm to grow his hair out and dye it dark brown for a disguise, with square glasses for an extra touch. He was no metamorphamagus and human transfiguration was one of his weaker subjects. He wasn't sure if changing his hair would be enough, but it was the best he could do.

The story he would give to the guards was that he wanted to interview several prisoners on their condition after the absence of dementors. Perhaps asking several guards and the warden wouldn't be such a bad idea either. They might know something.

"Young man," said a tired voice.

"Y-yes?" Pierre muttered, turning his gaze to a wizard sitting in a boat.

"I suspect you are here to visit the prison?"

"I am," Pierre said.

"Climb in then," said the man. "Last boat of the day."

Realizing it was too late to turn back now, Pierre got in the boat and they started pulling out to the island.

To Be Continued


	11. New Partners

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Shifts in Destiny

Chapter 11

New Partners

Raye smiled at Lita as she sat down cross legged next to her in Defense. She was relieved to have Lita back as a partner and to finally have her temper under control, for now. Being the senshi of fire and war sometimes made her temper spike. Lita smiled back.

Professor Hino allowed everyone to get into their spaces and visit with their partner before addressing the class. Unlike some teachers, he didn't begin the class right away. He considered visiting an important element of class and it also helped him gather information on the students' lives.

After letting the students 'gossip' for a few minutes he cleared his throat. "All right everyone, settle down. I do hope you enjoyed your holidays and the cold weather didn't bother you too much." He chuckled. "Your assignment was to study different ways to protect yourself. Would anyone like to share what they did?"

Mina raised her hand to answer the question, looking proud. It wasn't often that she volunteered to answer questions in class, in both muggle school and at Hogwarts.

"I went to the gym with my friends and we exercised," Mina stated.

Hino motioned for her to continue. Mina explained what a gym was, for the purebloods that had never heard of such a place.

"I took an aerobics course, where you have to move your body fast," Mina said. "I learned that there are many ways to avoid getting hit by spells, just by dodging in time. My aunt is a trainer there and she's been helping me."

"Oh well, ten points for Hufflepuff. Has anyone else learned something?"

Lydia raised her hand. "Rock climbing—incase you need to climb a wall to get away from an attack or make an ambush."

"Ah, obstacles," Hino said. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Some Dark Wizards are fond of living in such places where it is difficult to gain access to, leaving the pursuer to cross all sorts of obstacles to get to them."

Hermione raised her hand, looking confused. "But why would they bother? They could keep people away by certain spells. Concealment, illusion…"

"That is quite true," Professor Hino said. "When you get to the _heart _of where they are hiding. Some spells only cover so much ground, you understand."

Lita nudged Raye and nodded at her grandfather.

"I took yoga—that hardly means anything," Raye muttered.

"What's that, Raye?" said Professor Hino, looking in her direction.

"Well, I ah," Raye said with a shrug. "I took yoga. It helps relaxes you."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Professor Hino. "Now everyone, we are going to start rotating partners."

There were sighs of relief across the room and groans of frustration. "Now, now, don't worry. It's just for the day. If you don't like your partner, just remember that you won't have to duel with them for another week or two!"

Professor Hino wrote the new partner arrangements on the board. Raye gasped at who her new partner was. Draco.

She turned to look at Draco. He too had a look of surprise on his face. She jumped up and went to her grandfather, whispering in his ear.

"Grampa, I don't think it's such a good idea for me to duel with Draco!" she said.

"Sure it is," he insisted.

"Think you can show me some of those yoga techniques, Raye?" said a playful voice.

Raye took a breath and counted to five in her head before turning her face to Draco. He was grinning.

"Did you put my grandfather up to this?" she asked.

"Of course not," said Draco. "I'm as surprised as you are."

"_Titillando!" _shouted Draco and Raye felt like ten pairs of hands were tickling her vigorously over her body. She crumpled, unable to keep from laughing.

"You should laugh more," Draco told her.

Raye grasped her wand tightly, and unable to speak, she thought as hard as she could '_Expelliaramus!'_

Thrown backward, Draco lost his wand and the spell ended. Raye took in a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet.

"I know you were behind the cursed necklace, Draco," Raye said. "You didn't just stay at Hogwarts because of problems at home. What are you up to?"

"Maybe I just wanted to stay here, all right?" Draco hissed. He stood and a gust of wind from nowhere forced Raye backward. She looked at the window in the room. It was closed. How did the wind blow her?

Ron and Harry were dueling the Slytherins they had polyjuiced themselves into from their second year: Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. After having to pretend to be Malfoy's cronies for a full hour, they learned a little about them. The two large Slytherin boys made up for their lack of wits with their muscle. If they knew any spells, they didn't use them. Ron used the levitation spell on Crabbe's fist and made him continually hit Crabbe in the face with it.

"Quit hitting yourself," Ron was saying. "Quit hitting yourself, Crabbe."

Harry decided to use Goyle's height against him by untying his shoes and making him trip.

After fighting with girls that knew a lot of spells, Lita got a change with Millicent Bulstrode. Lita found her to be quite the challenge. After throwing some hexes at Lita to try and get her off her guard, Millicent came in to get her in a headlock.

"Ha, nice try!" Lita said, bending down, grabbing her arms and throwing her off her in one fell swoop.

Mina was dueling fellow Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot. She used spells to keep Mina at a distance, trying to keep the duel fair. It was refreshing for Mina not to be fighting Draco for a change. Mina got low and rolled into Hannah, throwing her arms around her knees and pulling her to the ground. Hannah cried out. Mina gasped and quickly helped her to her feet.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Mina exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you just surprised me as all," said Hannah. "How'd you do that?"

"Just a move I do in volleyball," said Mina said. "I mix gymnastics with it time to time."

"Can you show me?"

"Well you don't want to start right off doing something that," Mina gestured the path of her move on the mat. "I can give you some basics, though."

Mina stood next to her and began showing her some stances and guiding her as she made a bridge and other basic gymnastic moves.

Pansy was flinging nasty hexes at Serena. After getting hit with a Stinging Hex, Serena countered by transfiguring Pansy into the animal she resembled: a pug.

"Oh you look so cute!" Serena said, walking to her. Believing that her opponent was harmless now, Serena reached out to pet her. The dog with the smashed face growled and bit her hand.

"Ow! Ow! Why'd I do that?"

Pansy continued to growl and lunge at Serena, attempting to bite her again.

Ami's new partner was Theodore. He was equally brilliant as she was, using complex spells. He was waving them at her looking completely uninterested. He was proving to be a real challenge. For some spells, he wasn't shouting any incantations. Ami was gasping for air and she knelt down to catch her breath.

"You're," she said. "Pretty good."

"I know," Nott said.

"Ami?" Ron noticed her fall and he went to her. "You all right?"

"I'm—fine," she murmured.

"What'd you do, Nott?" Ron demanded. "Hit her with a Choking Curse?"

"Relax, I've done nothing to your girlfriend," said Nott.

Ami went pink. They weren't together.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please," whispered Ami.

"_Everte Statum_!" shouted Ron.

Nott thought _Protego! _and his shield appeared just in time to block Ron's Knocking Jinx. What was strange, however, was that it was a jet of water.

"You were planning on knocking me over with water?" Nott said with a smirk. "You telling me I need a bath, Weasley?"

Ron looked surprised himself. The spell was supposed to knock Nott into the wall. He glanced back at Ami, trying to shove his wand in his pocket. "I—um—er,"

"I believe you were thinking A_guamenti _as you said _Everte Statum," _Ami answered for him.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah. That's it. Couldn't make up my mind."

"Well leave your girlfriend to make up hers, won't you?" Nott nodded to Crabbe. "Because I'm dueling her right now. Get back to Crabbe before he gets jealous."

Ron glared at him.

"Ron, I can handle myself," Ami said sternly.

Ron slowly went back to his partner. Ami turned to hers and bowed twice.

"I apologize for that," she said.

"You don't have to apologize for him," said Nott. "I know your boyfriend's a hot head."

"Ron's not my boyfriend," Ami said, blushing.

"Really? Then you must available."

"What?" Ron turned around and with his guard down, ended up getting a punch in the face from Crabbe.

"Idiot," grumbled Hermione, who was dueling with Blaise.

Five minutes before the end of the class, Hino made everyone stop dueling. He asked the students what they learned from their duel. When class was over, Raye was the first out of the room. Draco glanced in her direction and went to Hino.

"Well?" said Hino.

"Raye was right," said Draco. "Assigning us together wasn't a good idea."

"Too soon, perhaps," said Hino. "Give it time."

* * *

Harry groaned as he followed the rest of the sixth year potion students into the potion's classroom. It was typical that he'd have potions on the fist day back from Christmas and on top of that, at the end of the day. It was going to be a long class.

Snape was setting bottles of different potions on a table in front of the class. Once everyone was at their cauldron, he addressed the class.

"In case you have forgotten," he began, "we covered antidotes in fourth year. We're going to talk about them again. I have seven different poisons here. Judging by their color, can anyone tell me what they are?"

As usual, Hermione was first to raise her hand. "The cloudy yellow poison is snake venom."

"From the Long-nose adder, this will cause severe tissue damage," Snape said. "Anyone else?"

Ami was the next one to answer. "The one on the end is Draught of Despair. Instead of a poison of the body, is a poison on the mind. Causes whoever drinks it to remember bad memories and have bad thoughts. Kind of like when you're near a Dementor."

Snape smirked as he placed his hand on the bottle of the emerald-green liquid. "Yes, it is difficult to make the Draught of Despair, and the antidote even more so."

"What will happen to the person if they don't get an antidote?" Harry asked. "Do they go mad, like people that have been affected by Dementors for too long?"

"It might," Snape answered. "If they drink too much. If it's a small amount, the effect goes away after a while."

Harry cringed at the thought of someone drinking the Draught of Despair and not getting an antidote in time. He wondered what the antidote could be.

"Now, does anyone know what this poison may be?" he gestured to the second potion, next to the snake venom.

"I do," said Ron, "It's doxy venom."

"And how do you know that?" Snape questioned.

"One bit me," he replied hesitantly. The back of his neck became hot as he remembered cleaning the doxies out of the draperies at Headquarters. After receiving the doxy bite, he made sure to wear gloves.

Draco and some Slytherins laughed. Theodore didn't laugh vocally, but had an amused grin on his face as he looked at the antidote's section in his textbook.

"Now a bite from a doxy isn't fatal, or Mr. Weasley wouldn't be standing here today," Professor Snape continued. "But it does cause vomiting so an antidote should be taken." He levitated the poisons and poured them into small phials.

"Enough talk of these poisons or there will not be enough time to make the antidotes and believe me, you will need as much time as possible. Your assignment, pick one of these poisons and by using Golpalott's Third Law, make an antidote to it."

"Who?" said Harry and he looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Begin!" hissed Snape and everyone scrambled out of their seats to grab an easy poison. By the time Harry got to the table, there were only samples of the Draught of Despair left. He wondered if the poison could have an affect on the person just by holding it, because he wasn't feeling very confident at the moment.

He turned to the list of antidotes and read the description of Golapatt's Third Law, but he was still confused. He glanced around the room to observe what others were doing.

Hermione used an incantation to learn the ingredients of her poison and began recording them. Lita hadn't poured the poison into her cauldron as she should have, but instead was carrying an armful of potion ingredients to her station. Ami looked like she knew what she was doing. She wasn't rushing like most of the students were. Because she was the daughter of one of the best doctors in Japan, she knew about poisons and antidotes.

Harry hadn't even started when Snape had called time. He went from cauldron to cauldron. When he arrived at Lita's, he asked why she didn't follow the proper method of making the antidote.

"I see you hadn't bothered to pour in the poison, Miss Kino," he said. "Did you misread Golapatt's Third Law?"

"No, I think I got it," Lita said, "but I created another way to make an antidote. I picked the Paralysis Poison and if it's supposed to paralyze someone, I decided to make a potion that did the exact opposite. This potion makes the drinker able to move. At least…it's supposed to."

Snape moved on, commenting on the other student's attempts to antidotes. Ami should have received perfect marks, but Snape still gave her an average grade. When he arrived to Harry's cauldron, he smiled.

"Trouble again, Potter?" said Snape. "I am amazed you even passed your Potion's OWL."

"I, well," said Harry. He kept his eyes down. He didn't want to see the grinning faces of all the Slytherins. He saw a small bulge in his pocket, box of chocolate covered peanuts that Serena had gotten him.

He remembered that chocolate was an antidote to Dementor attacks, and the Draught of Despair was like being attacked by one. It was a long shot, but it was something. Harry removed the box of chocolate from his pocket and slammed it on the table next to him.

"Chocolate," he said. "I reckon it works for this like it does for dementors."

Hermione groaned and shook her head. Lita gave him the thumbs up and a few people nodded in agreement.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not doing the assignment properly and another ten for your cheek," Snape muttered. "It looks like all of you need to understand the importance of making antidotes. Five rolls of parchment due next class. You are dismissed…except for you, Potter." He added, as Harry made a move for the door.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I believe you will need to begin Remedial Potions with me," said Snape. "At the rate you are going, you will never be an Auror."

"Excuse me, Professor Snape," said Lita as she approached them. "But how about I tutor Harry? We all know you're busy doing your assignment for the Order."

Even though Lita didn't go by the book, she was an excellent potions student. She was creative and liked to experiment, which sometimes got her in trouble.

Snape looked at Lita and back at Harry. "Very well. Do not waste my stores in your…experiments."

Lita saluted him and he groaned as he returned to his desk.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"No problem," Lita said. "When do you want to start? Tonight?"

"I've got a lesson with Dumbledore tonight," Harry answered. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Lita. "Gives me time to decide what we should work on."

"Well, I can use help on anything," Harry laughed. "But I guess we can go back to the basics."

* * *

Dumbledore had just showed Harry a memory of Morfin and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle had come to the Gaunt house to find Marvolo and learned about Marvolo's death. When Morfin had commented on how Tom looked like 'the muggle that lives in the big house up the way,' and explained how his mother took a fancy to him, Tom Riddle figured out who his parents were.

Tom had stupefied his uncle, stole his wand and used it to murder his father and grandparents. Harry felt his anger rise. He didn't think he would feel sorry for the insane wizard, but Morfin didn't deserve this. He died in Azkaban for nothing. He was angry that the Ministry didn't do anything.

The second memory Dumbledore told him was of the Potion master back in Tom Riddle's day, Horace Slughorn. He had made the grave mistake of giving Tom Riddle the information of Horcruxes.

"Horace was ashamed of what he had done," Dumbledore said. "So much so, that he had given me a modified version of this memory. Instead of telling Riddle about Horcruxes, he told him not to ask him again. Quite forcefully, actually."

"Perhaps that is what he wished he had said," Harry said to himself. "How were you able to get the true memory, Professor?"

"A little help from Mrs. Aino," said Dumbledore. "She was a favorite student of his."

How could a person do that to himself? Just to avoid death? Now Harry understood what Hagrid meant all those years ago. There wasn't anything human in Voldemort to die. He didn't have a soul.

After speaking more about Slughorn and Horcruxes, Harry retired to the Gryffindor Tower to find Serena giving a Tarot Card reading to Ron. There were two rows of seven cards.

"You get it, Ron? The Knight of wands is saying that you need to be patient and gentle."

"But I have been!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, but since it's reversed…you need to stop being so hasty and jumping to conclusions. Like you did in Defense today."

Ron scowled and folded his arms. "I don't like this card game."

"It's not a card game, Ron," Serena told him as she turned the card across the knight of wands. "Ami will come around, you see."

Serena smiled at Harry when she noticed at him.

"Hey Harry," Serena said. "Would you like a reading too? I could use the practice."

"Don't do it mate," Ron hissed through the corner of his mouth as Harry took a seat.

"Sure, I'll give it ago," said Harry. "What do I need to do?"

"You just need to ask a question," Serena answered.

"Let's hear how the lessons with Dumbledore went first," said Hermione. She was sitting on the sofa with Lydia studying History of Magic.

"Right, how'd it go?" inquired Serena.

"I saw a memory from Morfin," said Harry. "That's Voldemort's uncle."

"Yeah, the crazy one," Serena nodded, scooping up her tarot cards and beginning to shuffle them.

"Voldemort visited him," Harry began. "No, not like he looks right now." He added quickly with Serena's frightened look. "He was still Tom Riddle, and he was still in school."

"Bet that went well," said Ron as he folded his arms.

"Tom was asking questions about Marvolo, and then Morfin commented that Morfin looked like the muggle Merope had fallen in love with. Tom figured out what happened, that his dad ran out on his mum," Harry explained.

"And that's probably when Tom killed his father, eh?" asked Lydia.

"Not before stealing Morfin's wand. The ministry believed he was behind it."

"That's terrible!" Serena cried. "The Ministry never found out the truth?"

"No," said Harry. "He somehow modified Morfn's memory, making everyone think he did it."

"The other memory was from the Potion teacher when Tom was going here," Harry said. "Professor Slughorn. Tom got the information about Horcruxes from him, and came up with the idea of splitting his soul into seven parts."

"Seven?!" Serena exclaimed, dropping all her cards. "Is he nuts?"

"Seven is the most powerful number," stated Hermione. "It is the age most witches and wizards start showing their magical abilities."

"I thought seven was just the luckiest number," Lydia said with a shrug. She laughed. "Maybe is so powerful because it is lucky!"

"So you guys believe there are _six _horcruxes out there?" Serena inquired. "Do you know what they are?"

"That's for another lesson," Harry said.

"I believe the diary was a horcrux," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore said."

Once she had shuffled all her cards, Serena put them in a stack. "Okay Harry, ready for a reading?"

Harry nodded. "I just need to ask a question right?"

Serena nodded.

"Can it tell me where I can find the horcruxes?" Harry inquired and Ron laughed.

Serena looked at her cards and scratched her head. "I don't know if there's a tarot spread for that."

"I'm kidding, Serena," Harry said with a smirk. "There are still more memories Dumbledore needs to show me."

"Well, what else would you like to know?"

Harry pondered for a moment. "I'd like to know what Malfoy's up to. He's hiding something."

"Okay, so you want to know what you need to do get the truth?" Serena asked him as she went over her chart of tarot spreads.

"Of course," said Harry.

Serena counted seven cards and spread them out in a horseshoe pattern. She moved her hand to the card on her left.

"The past," she said to Harry. "Yours and Draco's." She flipped it over and to a drawing of an eagle, lion, badger, snake and a pig all holding a wand.

"Those are the Hogwarts mascots," said Harry. "Except for the pig."

"I know," said Serena sheepishly. "The five of wands represents competition and rivalry. I thought of the four houses but I couldn't think of a fifth mascot. So I threw in the pig because of the winged hogs at the school. In my mind, the pig is telling the others to get along."

"I think the house rivalry thing gotten better over the years," Harry told her. "Especially after the DA. So what's the next card mean, Serena?" He pointed at it.

"The present," Serena declared as she turned it over, revealing Sailor Moon carrying seven swords. "Hardship, bravery and faith."

"You put yourself here?" Harry inquired.

"Sometimes it's hard being Sailor Moon," Serena admitted. "Looks like both you and Draco are going through a hard time right now."

"I'm sure Malfoy must be if he's doing a job for Voldemort," Hermione said. "I doubt he'll give him anything easy."

"Card number three represents hidden influences," she said as she turned the card to reveal a blond girl as the hanged man.

"You have to think of how the values and beliefs of Draco would affect your decision," said Serena. "Fourth card is obstacles. The eight of wands tell me that you may face an unexpected event."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know," said Serena with a shrug. "The fifth card represents the attitudes of others." She turned it to show a drawing of Queen Serenity as the High Priestess. "Learning and mystery. I think everyone is wondering about your motives."

"My motives?" Harry said. "I _know_ Malfoy's up to something. Luna and the others heard him talking to Snape. What do my motives have to do with anything?"

"Are you so obsessed with Draco because you're rivals and you just want to get him in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"No, I-," Harry paused. There was some truth in her question. If he caught Malfoy in the act of breaking the rules, he could get him expelled. He would love that. But he didn't want to admit it. "I just want Hogwarts to be safe. Let's move on."

"This card represents what you should do," said Serena and Harry leaned forward. It revealed Ami as Temperance. "Oh this is interesting."

"What, what?" said Harry.

"Temperance. You need to be understanding and compassionate."

"Understanding and compassionate, to Malfoy?" Harry demanded. "How is that supposed to help me find out why he's trying to kill Dumbledore?"

"We don't know that for sure, Harry," Serena said. "And just trying to catch him in the act to make him look bad and make you look llike a hero is no reason to keep doing this! That's the same reason why he's tried to get you in trouble!"

Harry folded his arms. "Come on Serena, you know that Malfoy's dad a Death Eater. You know he's doing something for Voldemort. We got to find out what it is and expose him before something happens!"

"You can find out another way besides I don't know, following him around and harassing him!" Serena yelled.

"Calm down, Harry," said Hermione, approaching the table. "They're just stupid cards."

"Stupid cards?" Serena demanded.

"You don't expect anyone to take this seriously, do you?" Hermione inquired. "It's the same thing with the tea leaves. They mean nothing. Serena just drew these at random. It doesn't mean anything. She could've drawn this one…the devil. So this might mean that you think Malfoys' the devil. Nonsense."

"Oh, so you think what Harry is doing is right then?" Serena questioned. "That when he could put more effort in classes and qudditch, he's more concerned in getting Draco in trouble?"

"What am I supposed to do, Serena? Just ignore it and let it go?" Harry demanded. "I know Malfoy's up to something. Raye knows it."

"You don't have to let it go," said Serena. "It might be a good idea though. But maybe…you can just try to bury the hatchet already. Maybe once you guys learn to trust each other, Draco will tell you."

"Yeah, like that will happen," said Harry. "I'm going to bed."

"But there's one more card left!" Serena called after him as she rose to her feet. "You got to know what the outcome is."

"I already know what the outcome is, Serena," Harry said, pausing at the stairs. "I'm not going to try to be Draco Malfoy's friend!"

Serena frowned and flipped over the last card to reveal the ace of swords. She laughed. "It's reversed. That means Harry's too stubborn to do it."

"You can't blame him," said Ron.

"Yeah, I guess," Serena began to put her cards away and then Lydia grabbed her hand. "Wait…there are seven cards here. And we were talking about how seven is the most powerful number."

"Yeah, so?" Serena asked.

"I wonder if this is the most powerful spread," Lydia went on. "That when someone does this reading they become more powerful if they follow the course."

"Well doubt that will happen," said Serena. "Because Harry only got to card six! Jerk. I try to help and what does he do? He just shoots me down. Oooh!"

Hermione turned to Serena. "I never liked divination, but I think you're right. Harry and Malfoy were always at odds."

"So were we, Hermione," said Ron. "But you don't expect Harry to try to befriend Malfoy after all this, do you?"

"Not really," admitted Hermione. "However we should take the Sorting Hat's warning and try to band together. I think that is why Professor Hino partnered most of us with Slytherins."

"So we can become friends?" Ron snorted. "Nah, I think because he wants us to learn how to take them down."

He got up and left the girls by themselves. Serena grabbed her cards and shoved them in her box. "Harry's so stubborn! Last time I give him a reading, for sure!"

To Be Continued


	12. Turning Foe into Friend

**Shifts in Destiny**

**Chapter 12**

**Transfiguring Foe into Friend**

Harry waited in the Common room as usual to wait for Serena. After a night's sleep, he shouldered off their argument and believed their relationship will get back to normal. It was almost eight o'clock and Serena wasn't in the common room yet. It was late, even on Serena's standards. He didn't see Lydia or Hermione come down in the whole time he was waiting. He began pacing the ground and staring at the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. Was Serena in bed, sick?

"Serena, are you all right?" he called up the stairs.

A little while later, Pavariti came down the stairs. Next to Serena, Pavariti came down late. She liked to spend extra time primping.

"Pavariti," he said. "Is Serena ill today? She hasn't come down yet."

Pavariti shook her head. "No, her bed's empty. I think she left early this morning."

"Serena, get up early?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Pavariti grinned. "It usually takes all four of us to get her up."

"Thanks, Pavariti," said Harry and he hurried out of the portrait hole. She scanned the Gryffindor table for Serena but didn't see her. He sat next to Lydia.

"Where's Serena?" he asked.

"She headed to Transfiguration, there was something she wanted to talk to McGonagall about," replied Lydia. "You better eat something before the food disappears." She nodded to the table. "You got about two minutes."

"Pavariti said she got up early," said Harry, disregarding her advice. "Since when does that happen?"

"I don't know but she seemed really cross with you last night. She stayed up most the night talking about how unfair it was that you didn't let her finish the reading."

"It's just nonsense!" Harry said, grabbing a piece of toast. "Slytherins and Gryffindors becoming friends? Impossible!"

"Raye's our friend," said Lydia. "And she's a Slytherin."

"That's different," Harry grumbled. "You've been friends with her before."

"What about the Slytherins in the DA?" Lydia asked. "Blaise Zabini. Miranda LeStrange. Francis Tattling."

"They just joined in the first place because they hated Umbridge's lessons," Harry said dismissively.

Hedwig soared into the room and landed on the table in front of Harry, leg stretched out. Harry muttered a greeting to his owl and allowed her to take a bite of his breakfast before she flew off again. The letter was a reply from his cousin Dudley.

_Harry,_

_I got your letter in the middle of a party. It was really boring until Hedwig showed up. Aunt Marge spilled her drink all over one of dad's associates. You should've seen it. It was better than Dennis spiking the punch bowl. Mum and Dad was a little cross though and they didn't want you to write anymore. Don't worry though; I think they'll settle down in a while. _

_I overheard Mum tell Dad about a friend your mum had growing up. She met him when they were kids and he told her about magic. His name was Severus Snape. Isn't that the teacher you don't like? _

_Dudley_

"My mother was friends with _Snape?!" _

"Still think Gryffindors can't be friends with Slytherins, Harry?" Lydia questioned with a grin. She patted Harry on the shoulder and got up. "Oh surely if your mum did it, you can too."

Having lost his appetite, Harry pushed his food away. He'd try to talk to Serena then. However, when he got there, Serena was sitting right next to Malfoy.

"Serena!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

Instead of replying, Serena sat higher in her seat and grinned. Draco was looking glumly at his desk. From what Harry could gather, he was also unhappy about Serena sitting next to him.

"In your seat, Potter!" McGonagall barked.

Harry took his seat next to Ron. "What's going on?" he asked him. "What's Serena doing sitting next to Malfoy?"

"I guess she's his new partner," Ron answered. "Serena's a natural at transfiguration, isn't she? McGonagall probably asked her to help him."

"Or Serena volunteered," Harry said through gritted teeth.

McGonagall addressed the class. "We finished covering vanishing spells before the holidays. Now we will start its counterpart: _Conjuration._"

"Yes," Serena squealed excitedly. "What are we going to conjure? Cake?"

There were a few laughs and words of agreement. Draco groaned and rubbed his head. McGonagall tilted hers.

"No," she answered. "Food cannot be conjured."

"Are you _serious?_" Serena demanded and she folded her arms. "What do you mean it can't be conjured?"

Before Professor McGonagall could answer, Hermione raised her hand. "Have something you want to add, Granger?"

"Yes," said Hermione as she lowered her hand. "Food is the first principle of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. It can be summoned if you know where it is, and you can multiply it but it is impossible to make food out of nothing."

"Correct," confirmed McGonagall as she turned to the chalkboard. "Let's continue with the rest of the principles. After writing _food, _she wrote _money_ (Ron groaned), _clothes_, _shelter_ and _life_.

"Though it may be possible to conjure metal, it is not possible to conjure money," continued McGonagall. "Clothing may be altered but it is also impossible to conjure. Shelter is too large for one person to conjure, or even transfigure. Remember that the smaller an object is, the easier it is to transfigure. The same is in conjuration. However, it is possible to alter small parts of a structure. You should know that there is no spell to bring back the dead. It is also impossible to conjure a new human soul. There is only one way to bring in new life as I'm sure you all already know."

Ron a few others waited for the stoic transfiguration teacher to blush or stumble over her words. She taught just as she would any transfiguration lesson.

"But we all need those things to live," said Serena. "How can magic not conjure them? I thought you could do anything with magic."

"Magic has its' limits," said McGonagall. "Not everything can be conjured, neither can everything be changed. It also impossible to fix damage done by intention dark magic."

Harry raised her hand and McGonagall called on him. "Is that why Professor Moody had a false leg and eye? What about my scar?"

"Yes," answered McGonagall. "There is no magic to return his real eye and leg. You will have your scar for the rest of your life."

Harry looked down. Even after he was to defeat Voldemort, he would still have his scar? McGonagall continued to speak about the five principles.

Pavariti raised her hand. "Professor, if there is now way to bring back the dead, what about inferi?"

A few other students nodded in agreement.

"Inferi are animated corpses that were cursed by Dark Magic," said McGongall. "They have no conscious or understanding."

"So they're just puppets?" Serena asked, looking shocked.

"In a matter of saying," McGonagall said.

"But isn't there a way to free them?" Serena inquired.

"Not by transfiguration," McGonagall told her. "Now let's move forward. The aspect of conjuration is not unlike transfiguration. You need to keep in mind the size and solidity of the thing you are trying to put in being. Conjuration is to be used when you do not have anything to transfigure or the objects around you are too difficult to change. It is important to remember that things that conjured do not last. If you do not vanish them, they eventually go into nonbeing.

"Now then," said McGonagall, "we will start with the water-conjuration spell. Because it is light and a liquid, it shall be easy enough to conjure. Now watch carefully, _Aguamenti!"_

She moved her wand fluidly in the air and a small stream of water escaped the tip of her wand into a goblet on her podium.

"Now I want you to practice filling your goblets of water and vanishing them," said McGonagall. "Begin."

Only Hermione and Ami got the spell right on the first try. Serena's ability got better with each attempt. Instead of doing the spell, Harry was watching Serena encouraging Draco to keep trying.

"You had a drop that time, Draco," said Serena. "Try again. You can do it."

"Can you believe she's trying to help that jerk?" Harry demanded. "Is she really this mad at me, over some stupid card trick?"

"I don't you not to do it, mate," said Ron, pulling the goblet a little closer to him. "I want to make sure I don't get the whole table wet." He cleared his throat and cried, _"Aguamenti!"_

A look of accomplishment appeared on his face when he saw water gush from his wand, but cringed when the missed his goblet and splashed all over Hermione. She stood up.

"Watch where you point that thing!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Ron gasped.

By the end of the class, everyone was able to perform the spell although some found it difficult to aim the water and control it.

"Well done, Draco," said Serena. "When we start with the harder stuff, we'll practice together!"

"Can hardly wait," Draco grunted as he grabbed his stuff and left. He and Harry exchanged glares as Harry approached Serena.

"Serena, why are you helping Draco?" he demanded.

"Hey Harry!" Serena said. "Lydia told me that your mom was friends with Snape. Small world, huh?"

"Forget about that," said Harry as he followed her out the door. "Why on Earth you helping Draco?"

"I noticed he's behind in transfiguration," Serena explained. "So I volunteered to help him."

"You can't be serious," said Harry. "You're just doing this to get back at me for not letting you finish your silly reading."

"How dare you!" Serena shot back, shocking Harry. "It's like you don't even know me, even Darien knew me better than that Harry!

"You bring him up?" said Harry. "After everything?"

"I'm actually doing you a favor by doing this," said Serena. "But you think I'm doing this just to spite you. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know!"

She ran off in tears before Harry could get a word in. Serena avoided him the rest of the day. She refused to be near him during Charms and Herbology and sat with the Slytherins. It got worse when he heard that she greeted every Slytherin she saw in the corridors. Had his girlfriend lost her mind?

* * *

At the end of the day, Harry came to the dungeons for Lita to tutor him for potions. She was already in the classroom, looking at the potion reagents.

"Hey Harry," she said. "I heard your mum was friends with Snape. Crazy, huh?"

"Does everyone have to remind me?" Harry groaned.

Lita chuckled. "Sorry. Hey, you really think Serena's tutoring Draco just to spite you?"

"Why else would she do it?" Harry demanded.

"Because she really wants to help him," Lita said. "She wants to be his friend."

"Why would anyone want to be friends Draco Malfoy?" Harry said. "The first time I meant him, he talked bad about muggleborns and Hagrid. He reminded me of Dudley!"

"But you and Dudley are on good terms now, right?" Lita asked.

"When Dudley was still a jerk," said Harry. "Because I saved him from the dementors, but if I saved Draco from anything, I know he'd be less than appreciative."

"Well, you're crazy," Lita said sternly. "Serena wouldn't do something like that. If she really were angry with you, she'd either tease the hell out of you, or ignore you completely. Serena's always been one to make friends with the misfits. I was one of them."

"What'd you mean?" Harry inquired.

"At our old school," Lita explained, "everyone was too afraid of me to be my friend. Serena was the only one who didn't listen to the stupid rumors and tried to befriend me."

"So she's really trying to be friends with Draco and the other Slytherins," Harry said slowly, "just for the sake of being their friend?"

"That's right," Lita confirmed.

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry frowned and sighed. He was an idiot.

"You might want to apologize to her when you get the chance," said Lita.

"If she'll listen to me," Harry groaned.

"She will," Lita told him. "Well, let's get started. What sort of potions you need help on?"

"Everything," Harry muttered as he opened his bag and looked in it for his potion's book. "I don't have my book. Left it in the dorms."

"Well don't think you can get out of this lesson just because you don't have your book, Harry," Lita said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning toward him. "Check that cupboard. I think that's where Snape keeps his textbooks. Maybe you should grab one for fourth or fifth year."

As Harry opened the cupboard, an old copy of _Advanced Potion Making _fell out. As Harry bent down to pick it up, he noticed that the pages were written on. "Lita, look at this."

Lita came over and read one of the scribblings, "_Crush with silver knife instead of cutting—_Well, yeah, duh! I figured that trick out too!"

They flipped through the pages, seeing all the tricks and tips in the margins of the pages. Lita had already discovered most of them. Harry turned to the first page, curious to find the identity of the owner. _"This book is the property of the Half-Blood-Prince_," he read. "It's Snape's!"

He dropped the book and Lita bent down to retrieve it. She glared at him. "Oh come on, Harry. I doubt it's got buladox powder on it or something."

"Did you set it up so I'd find it?" Harry demanded. "You expect me to use Snape's _tricks_?"

"Now you think I'm trying to spite you?" Lita gasped. "Not everyone's out to get you, Harry. Relax. I didn't even know this was in there!" Lita exclaimed, jabbing the book in the direction of the cabinet. "What's the big deal? Now we know this was just a name Snape made up. But you gotta admit these are cool ways to perfect potion making. We should try them out."

"Not interested," Harry said defiantly.

"All right," Lita sighed and she returned the book to the cupboard. "Let's just start with the basics. You know the common reagents and what their properties are?"

"Uh, no," Harry admitted. "Not all of them."

"Well you might want to take notes then," said Lita. "This might take a while."

Harry pulled out his parchment and quill and took a seat as Lita went through the shelves of all the reagents. She held out a jar that looked like it was frosted. "Frozen ashwinder eggs. These go in love potions. Want to make one for Serena?"

"Very funny," Harry muttered.

"You can also eat these whole to cure ague," Lita said as she placed the jar back on the shelf.

"What?" said Harry.

"Ague; fever and chills," Lita answered. "You've keep these things frozen though or they'll burn things down." She grabbed the next item, a vial of powder. "Asphodel root. Can you guess what this does?"

Harry paused. "I think it goes in draught of living death."

"Right," Lita smiled. "It's a common plant. I like experimenting with it. You know, there's a myth that these are in the underworld?"

Lita went on explaining the reagents and their uses until she went through them all. Harry had to use nearly six rolls of parchment. Though his hand was aching as if he had actually brewed a potion, he felt that he actually learned something.

"That was nice," he said. "Thanks Lita."

"I think we'll work on the pepperup potion next time," said Lita. "Madam Pomfrey might need more for her stores. Cold and flu season, you know."

"Okay," said Harry and he left the dungeon feeling more confident for the next Potions lesson.

* * *

When Harry entered the common room, Serena rose from the table to leave.

"Serena wait!" Harry cried. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, Harry," she said, going up the stairs.

"Nice on, Harry," Lydia murmured who was looking through a book of large magical beasts.

"I apologized," said Harry.

"Well maybe she's just not ready to forgive you," said Lydia. "Thinking that she was only helping Draco to spite you…that's low."

"You think it's easy for her to work with someone like Draco?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course not," said Harry. "That's why I couldn't believe it. She can stop helping him if it's not easy."

"Once Serena sets her mind on something," Lydia said, closing her book and going up the stairs. "It's awfully hard to change it."

When the common room emptied out, Harry sat there alone. He began to believe should be a sixth principle to Gamp's law: turning foe into friend.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
